Ranhansha
by Hesperos D
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, es comprometido en un matrimonio arreglado. Ahora resulta que se casara en poco menos de tres meses con un hombre al que jamas a conocido. ¿Que debería hacer cuando comienza a enamorarse de un detective malhumorado? KatsuDeku KiriDeku... y TodoDeku
1. La caida

**01\. La caída.**

* * *

En ese día la cómoda vida de Midoriya Izuku se fue al traste.

Su madre le entrego el pergamino con las manos temblorosas.

El papel era elegante, y la tinta fina. Era una propuesta de matrimonio.

.

O más exactamente un pacto que su padre había hecho varios años antes de que naciera y ahora como dicen coloquialmente " _pagaran justos por pecadores_ ".

.

La cosa es la siguiente:

Midoriya Hisashi un arqueólogo deseaba cavar unas minas cerca a Shizuoka, sin embargo necesitaba permiso de los dueños de la tierra, ofreció cada cosa que poseía, su casa, la casa de su padre, entre otras variadas fortunas. Sin embargo, al jefe, un Yakuza prominente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Hisashi desesperado ofreció lo que no tenía... Su descendencia.

Era esto o una deuda que le tomaría tres vidas juntas en pagar.

Si su padre estuviera vivo, Izuku le rompería los dientes de un golpe.

Lo poco que vio del hombre durante su infancia era su espalda y el sonido del violín en el tercer piso.

El pequeño cuarzo colgando sobre el esternón se sacudió violentamente.

Miro a su madre, ella sostenía una taza de té en las manos.

—La carta llego ayer. —Empezó a decir su madre, lo observaba fijamente, la taza estaba caliente pero los dedos de Izuku se sentían fríos. La voz se le cortó pero como no parecía que empezara a llorar Izuku se mantuvo en su lado de la mesa—.Si no cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato, todas nuestras propiedades pasaran a sus manos.

—Está bien —dijo Izuku. En realidad quería darle una patada a la mesa, o a su padre cualquiera de los dos estaba bien. En especial ahora que aún no comprendía muy bien la situación.

—¡No estamos bien Izuku! —Gruño Inko—. Él fue muy egoísta...

—¡Pero, claro que lo fue! —Respondió, el impulso violento no se había ido, sin embargo Izuku decido pensar con la cabeza fría. Si no cumplían con el trato su madre lo perdería todo, todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo de los años perecería si no acataba el contrato.

—Puedes gritar Izuku... —Susurro su madre apretando el pergamino entre sus dedos.

—No, no voy a hacerlo, —contesto.

Amenazas grapadas en lo profundo del sobre, una copia de las escrituras de la casa y otras del plano de la cafetería, junto a ello las anotaciones del banco y la hipoteca.

Al final del pergamino una fecha. Los ojos de Izuku se ampliaron.

—¡Son poco menos de tres meses...! —Los ojos cansados de su madre lo miraron—. ¡Estaré casado en poco menos de tres meses!

Las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, perlas cálidas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas e Izuku nunca antes había deseado matar tanto a alguien.

—¿Lo conoceré? —Pregunto... En su mente esperaba que eso fuera un problema de redacción... " _Prometido_ ", se repetía en su cabeza, " _prometido_ "...

—Izuku... No tienes por qué hacerlo, —fue lo que la respuesta de su madre con una voz suave, demasiado suave. Midoriya sabe que su madre no es una persona muy fuerte, en especial desde que su padre los dejo—. Podrías cancelarlo en cualquier momento, si nos quedamos sin el Café estaría bien Izuku.

Izuku suspiro, realmente lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo y gritando tan lejos de casa como fuera posible—. Sin el café no nos queda nada, mamá. Las deudas son demasiado grandes como para perder lo único que nos queda sin apostarlo todo.

—Izuku, —contesto ella— siento como si te estuviéramos vendiendo al mejor postor.

—No, ya no puedes vender gente sin ir a la cárcel mama, estaremos bien. —Fue la respuesta de Izuku con una sonrisa, noto que los labios de su madre compartían el gesto—. Todo va a estar bien.

Izuku nunca supo si esas últimas palabras eran para ella, o para sí mismo y prefirió dejarlo de esa manera.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto. —Era el último intento de lucha, la última negativa, la parte que le impedía cortar la felicidad de su hijo en trocitos y alimentarse de ella—. No lo hagas, tú no quieres casarte, no quieres ser el esclavo de alguien. Por favor... Dejame.

La única respuesta de Izuku fue:

—Voy a hacerlo. Voy a casarme.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Esta pequeña historia también esta publicada en otra plataforma pero quiero hacerle una copia de seguridad aquí._

 _¿Acaso alguien sabe quien podria ser el prometido de Midoriya?_


	2. ¡Esfuérzate, señor policía!

**02\. ¡Esfuérzate, señor policía!**

* * *

Su madre lo despidió en la estación de trenes, había pasado el fin de semana junto a ella. Era un poco triste que la razón por la que se vieran nuevamente después de varios meses fuera una noticia azarosa, pero estaba feliz de verla y molesto al tener que dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

En cuanto Midoriya llego al Café, subió al segundo piso, se dio una ducha y tras mucho pensarlo decidió abrir para esquivar la soledad, la incertidumbre, y demás pensamientos que le recorrerán la cabeza por durante el próximo mes.

En cuanto regreso al mostrador tras haber abierto la puerta apareció su primer cliente.

—Bienvenido —saludo, reconoció la cara al instante, incluso cuando su madre trabajaba aquí ese hombre venia todas las mañanas—. Toshinori-san, ha pasado un tiempo.

—Estuve aquí ayer chico, —fue la respuesta de Yagi Toshinori, oficial de policía, el usualmente se sienta en la esquina de la pequeña cafetería junto a la ventana y no muy lejos del mostrador, él dice que es porque le gusta el olor de los postres, aunque nunca pide alguno—. Estaba cerrado, ¿algo paso? A sí un Machiato...

—¿Extra Caramelo? —Pregunta Izuku por costumbre.

—¡Extra Caramelo!

—Siempre eres el primero que pasa por acá... —se disculpó Izuku— Lo siento por eso. Fue un pequeño problema de familia.

—Esta de camino al trabajo y es la única parte en la que me descuentan el caramelo. —Toshinori lo miro fijamente— ¿Algo le paso a tu madre?

Midoriya abrió la boca para contestar cuando el tintineo de la puerta lo detuvo.

—Midoriya, dos Espressos. Para llevar—Dice Kirishima recostándose contra el mostrador, asiente en saludo a Yagi-san, y revisa la carta de postres con ojos ávidos—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Uno nuevo de canela y jengibre. —Es la respuesta de Midoriya.

—¿Es picante?

—Hmmm, bastante picante —Midoriya se encoje de hombros en respuesta, el café está casi listo—. La verdad no puedo soportarlo. Es delicioso, pero necesito un montón de leche para poder comerme un trozo.

—Empacame uno. — Kirishima sonríe, sus dientes son filosos y muy, muy blancos, el problema es que siempre está sonriendo y eso usualmente asustaría a la gente, pero él no hace más que atraerlas—. Es para mi compañero, hoy esta de muy mal humor.

—¿Se levantó con el pie izquierdo? —Pregunto Izuku.

—No, ayer no durmió. No duerme desde al menos dos días, —Exhala Kirishima, este es el único lugar al que puede venir y relajarse antes de entrar en esa prisión que es la estación de policía—, Tiene un temperamento atroz, lo peor es que no me ha gritado hoy. Desde hace varios días está enojado, bueno más de lo usual.

—Parece duro... —Prosiguio Midoriya, no sin antes añadir— ¿Quieres que te empaque uno de fresa...?

—¡Si, gracias!

Después de que Kirishima sale del Café, Toshinori-san lo observa lentamente, Izuku nunca ha podido ocultarle cosas al viejo policía menos ahora, que hablan casi a diario. Izuku mira a los dos lados con cautela y le pide que se acerque al mostrador.

Cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca susurra en su oído...

La reacción es... bueno, es justo la que esperaba.

—¡¿Qué?! Midoriya mi chico... ¿Por todas las almas de Dios?—Grita, sus ojos están desenfocados y Midoriya casi se arrepiente de contarle, pero es que realmente quiere invitarlo a la boda— Pero, qué vas a hacer ahora...

—No puedo hacer mucho, no podemos negarnos y tampoco podemos actuar.

—¡Pero, eso es extorsión!

—Es solo una tradición entre las dos familias, una horrible tradición...

—Si necesitas algo, estaré aquí.

—Gracias.

Toshinori se aleja con el tintineo de la puerta y los clientes siguen llegando poco a poco al pequeño café en la esquina de la ciudad, el tesoro de Midoriya Izuku y la razón por la que renuncio a su sueño.

La tarde cae suavemente en la ciudad, e Izuku decide cerrar temprano. Por lo general está abierto hasta las 8:00 p.m muchas parejas aparecen para tomar chocolate o para pedir cafés con Whisky y Amareto, a Midoriya no le molesta un poco de compañía por las tardes.

Pero esta noche quiere estar solo.

.

Tristemente ese deseo no se cumple, Todoroki-kun está esperando en la puerta lateral. Tiene una mirada angustiada en el rostro, quizás es porque Izuku es muy bueno leyendo a la gente, de otra manera le parecería el mismo gesto de cansancio usual o la expresión por defecto de Todoroki.

Midoriya lo invita a pasar, en el instante en Shoto se sienta en el sillón de la sala, deja caer la noticia, como algo ínfimo.

—Me voy a casar —Dice, completamente serio pero, restándole importancia al problema, añade después de un momento—. Es un matrimonio arreglado.

La reacción es instantánea, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron puede ver la verdadera emoción en el rostro de Todoroki y no solo la máscara.

—¡No puedes aceptar eso Midoriya!—exclama Torodoki, aun lleva puesta la bata que usa en el hospital. Su traje esta desarreglado debajo, la chaqueta esta acomodada sobre el antebrazo, las mangas la tiene arremangadas y su ceño esta fruncido más allá de lo usual para estándares Todoroki—. No puedes casarte con un tipejo al que ni siquiera conoces.

Midoriya sirve el café removiéndolo despacio antes de dejarlo caer en la taza, esta espeso y amargo justo como le gusta a Todorki-kun, gira el pocillo y lo deja en frente de su invitado. Shouto toma asiento y masculla un gracias por lo bajo antes de beber. Esto parece relajarlo lo necesario como para mantener una conversación civilizada.

Y es que es verdad, Izuku también está enojado, está profundamente triste pero más que triste está furioso. Sin embargo, eso no le impide servir el café con delicadeza.

Todorki-kun pasa una de sus manos por el cabello revelando la cicatriz en su rostro, es un gesto que Izuku ha visto pocas veces, cuando un paciente no se salva, o cuando tuvieron que sacrificar a Momo el perro de Izuku, y Midoriya lloro durante tres días.

Midoriya piensa que Todoroki es un buen amigo y que no debería preocuparse tanto por él.

Ahogados en un silencio incomodo, parece que Tododrki está a punto te añadir algo más a la conversación. Es justo cuando el teléfono de suena, es del hospital. Realmente necesitan a Todoroki, antes de partir en sus ojos Midoriya lee que él desea agregar algo.

Todoroki se va justo como entro, silenciosamente.

Esa noche, Midoriya deja el libro a medio leer junto a la cabecera de la cama, su cabeza golpea la almohada y aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar las lágrimas, es un completo desconocido con el que tendrá que pasar el resto de sus días, una mancha triste en su vida.

Izuku no lo sabe, y realmente desearía que no importase.

Esa noche sueña con oro y carmesí.

.

Cuando despierta realmente siente que debería recordar algo. La cicatriz en su cuello pica y el pequeño ópalo rojo, reposa sobre su pecho subiendo y bajando. Al levantarse acuerda decir junto a su conciencia que no soñó nada de nada.

En los días normales, el Café no permanece vacío usualmente se acercan los de la constructora o los dos locutores del programa Hero Express a llevar sus pedidos antes de regresar al set de grabación, sin embargo el día de hoy todo parce más solitario y descolorido.

Es particularmente extraño.

.

En especial cuando ese hombre rubio entra, lleno de confianza. Izuku piensa que a Todorki-kun no le agradaría mucho.

—Bienvenido— Saluda Midoriya.

El tipo le gruñe, literalmente. E Izuku, espera.

—Uno de estos bichos de canela y un Espresso.

—Un bicho de canela y un Espre... Espera ¿cuál bicho de canela?

—De los que son picantes con mucho jengibre... Es tu puta tienda por qué no lo sabes.

—¡Hey!, Sabe usted que puedo escupirle en el café ¿verdad?

—¿Sabe usted que puedo cerrar esta sucia tienda si no hace lo que le digo?

El hombre deja el dinero en el mostrador y cierra la puerta de una patada, en parte Midoriya desea que nunca vuelva y por otra preferiría que si lo hiciera porque la propina es francamente generosa.

Es en ese lapso en el que está guardando la propina en la caja, cuando nota que la bolsa de granos de café esta vaciá. Podría ir mañana a comprar pero ya es lo suficientemente tarde como para que los clientes no vengan y su necesidad de café para el día siguiente es profunda.

Cierra la puerta con llave. Y se dirige por la principal, hacia abajo.

Usualmente Midoriya solo compra café en una tienda especializada que le trae granos especiales y le hace descuentos por la cantidad adecuada de postres, esta tarde el plan entero se va al traste.

Mientras está ocupado buscando otra tienda cercana, el rubio está bajando por la acera contraria, cuando está pasando frente a un parque, Izuku divisa un niño pequeño mirando hacia arriba a un árbol. Más específicamente al globo que esta enredado en la copa.

Midoriya cruza la calle, presto a ayudar.

Izuku sinceramente espera que el rubio siga su camino directo a donde sea que se dirija sin mirar atrás pero cuando llega junto al niño y ve el globo rojo flotando. Le entrega la taza caliente al niño. Y salta al árbol trepando como un maldito gato.

Cuando se deja caer tiene el globo en la mano, los ojos del pequeño brillan como si hubiera encontrado una pepita brillante en el fondo de un rió, le entrega el café al hombre y este antes de tomarlo amarra la cuerda con fuerza en la muñeca del niño—: Aquí.

—¡Gracias señor! —Es la respuesta del niño, parece que está a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—No te entrometas mocoso, —Él le da un sorbo a su café, y Midoriya desea habérselo escupido— largo de mi vista vete a casa.

Entonces un par de ojos rojos se enfocan en Midoriya con una intensidad fatal.

—Tú no viste nada bastardo.

—No, no señor.

Él le da otra mirada fulminante, antes de alejarse con un par de zancadas. Izuku estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a un tipo como ese preocuparse por un niño sin esperar algo a cambio, quizás incluso fue algo lindo... El no querer decirle a nadie. Mientras pensaba en eso su mirada cayó al piso en donde descansaba la billetera del rubio.

La abrió para ver si era de él.

En efecto, la foto era la misma, y la mirada de tipo duro, (aburrido de la vida), (estreñido) era la misma que la de la persona que le había comprado un café lo había insultado y le había hecho un favor a ese niño.

Midoriya Izuku corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Eh... Bakugou Katsuki-san. —Dijo, la lengua no le servía correctamente y se sentía como un perro jadeante—. Olvido su placa.

El ceño de Bakugou se frunció aún más de ser posible, sujeto el hombro de Midoriya y lo estrello con dureza contra la pared —No olvide nada, trataste de robarme...

—No se le cayó cuando salto del árbol. —Intento argumentar Midoriya iba a quedar calvo si el cabello se le seguía raspando contra el concreto de la pared.

—¿Entonces viste eso...?—Pregunto Bakugou, ¿sus mejillas estaban rojas? No, no Midoriya se tranquilizó mentalmente, todo era un truco de la luz.

—¡N-No, no vi nada! — Pero la respuesta interna de Midoriya iba a lo largo de: "Solo sé que ayudo a ese niño y se le cayó su cartera".

—Está bien, esta vez te dejare ir... —Dijo el, sonriendo condescendiente.

Midoriya en cuanto sintió su brazo libre, decidió que realmente no deseaba volver a quedarse sin café tan tarde por la noche.

En cuanto regreso con el pequeño bulto al hombro, cerró la entrada principal de la Tienda.

La tienda era un edificio de tres pisos, el primero era la cafetería, con graden ventanales y una pequeña cocina, el mostrador y varias mesas repartidas alrededor, era un sitio con algo de carisma. En el exterior de edificio una pequeña puerta les permitía llegar a los aposentos superiores en los pisos de arriba vivía Midoriya Izuku.

Cuando saco la cabeza por la ventana vio a Todoroki-kun esperando. Usualmente no llegaba a esta hora.

La cara de Todorki tenía un deje de preocupación, sin embargo parece que se había tranquilizado lo suficiente antes de llegar.

Izuku abro la puerta, y Todorki subió las escaleras dedos en dos, se veía mejor que la última vez.

Midoriya estaba a punto de saludarlo y comentarle sobre Bakugou.

En ese instante Todoroki exclamo:

—¡¿Por qué no te casas conmigo Midoriya?! —Lo dijo no con la cara roja, pero si con una convicción inhumana para el momento actual, parado en la puerta de la casa. Si Midoriya lo mirase con otros ojos diría que parecía un príncipe sin el caballo blanco. Lo único que logro responder fue un:

—¿Qué?

—Si lo que necesitas es cubrir la deuda, —Continúo Todoroki ya adentro, con una cara seria— yo podría presentar una contra oferta al matrimonio.

—No, no es necesario Todorki-kun, —Midoriya interrumpió—. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo, es más por favor no lo hagas.

—Pero, —Los ojos de Todoroki estaban demasiado cerca— de otra manera tendrías que casarte con un desconocido, no sabemos cómo sea ese bastardo.

—Eso es raro Todoroki-kun—Añadió Midroiya intentando arreglar el ánimo, la piedra en su cuello se sentía mas pesada— usualmente no maldices.

—Tengo mis días malos Midoriya y este es uno atroz. —Ver a Todorki con una mirada tan fiera fuera del hospital era algo nuevo para Izuku, según Iida-kun es la mirada que obtenía cuando sujetaba un bisturí y estaba listo para operar—.Sabes lo que sucedió con mis padres, no necesitas que te lo explique.

—No... —Susurro Midoriya—Entiendo.

Por esta vez, Izuku había ganado la batalla, Todoroki-kun no hablaría más del tema sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que él no fuera a tocarlo de nuevo, o que no buscase otras alternativas, aun así Izuku estaba seguro de que no existían formas para zafarse del problema.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Tenemos el primer encuentro de nuestros dos tórtolos... No parece que la vaina empiece bien... Ya veremos que más misterios traen estos dos o si Katsuki desarrolla más Gap Moe._

 _Quizás algún día las propuestas del Todoroki picaron sean aceptadas... Hoy no es ese día._


	3. Ángeles, perros y ¿conejos?

**03\. Ángeles, perros y... ¿conejos?**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Bakugou Katsuki como fue su día, el habría respondido que fue una mierda.

Entonces le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara y se hubiera lanzado en el sofá, no importaba que necesitara una ducha después de haber pasado dos días consecutivos en la comisaria. Cada vez que se acercaban a las respuestas de los casos de asesinato, el criminal avanzaba dos pasos... y eso le estaba volando la cabeza.

Entonces su jefe cansado de su mal humor (lo cual no es cierto, no importa cuántos lápices hubiese partido o cuantas mesas hubieran sido lanzadas contra la pared respaldaran a su jefe), lo mando a casa por la tarde después de haberlo hecho escribir un tedioso reporte, si Bakugou vio la sonrisa en su rostro prefirió por primera vez en mucho tiempo no iniciar una juerga en el trabajo, estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

Bakugou respiro profundo y giro en su sofá de cuero. El techo era blanco, demasiado blanco, quizás lo único relativamente bueno fue la patada que pudo darle a Kirishima en la espinilla después de haberlo dejado a su suerte la noche anterior.

El contestador seguía sonando, posiblemente era su madre, la había evitado como a la peste. Hasta el punto de haber lanzado su celular contra la pared a la primera oportunidad que había aparecido. (Esto de ninguna forma era una prueba de su mal carácter)

El café era bueno, pensó Bakugou, la pequeña basura verde no era tan desagradable como para no darle una visita al día siguiente, se las iba a cobrar...

Con estos pensamientos Bakugou Katsuki cayó en un sueño profundo.

Soñó con ojos verdes abiertos en admiración, y teñidos con una pizca de miedo.

.

Cuando Midoriya abrió el café temprano a la mañana siguiente, decidió que sería una buena idea limpiar los filtros de la cafetera, era demasiado temprano como para que algún cliente estuviera esperando un pedido, o para que Todoroki-kun apareciera con preguntas extrañas.

Sus orejas se calentaban al pensarlo demasiado...

Con un trapito saco la primera boquilla, estaba tan concentrado que no escucho el tintineo de la puerta o el chillido de la silla contra la madera. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Midoriya dirigió sus ojos nuevamente a la parte delantera de la tienda, sin duda alguna...

Creyó ver un ángel.

Hasta que el ángel le gruño.

—Bienvenido... —musito, era el mismo tipo de ayer. Bueno en su mayoría sin duda parecía que había tenido una buena noche de sueño y su traje estaba bien planchado incluso tenía una corbata anudada en el cuello, Midoriya continuo—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Un café, tres de limón, dos de jengibre y uno de menta —Quizás el mostrador los separase pero para Midoriya estaban muy cerca. Quizás este hombre no era tan malo... La sonrisa de Katsuki repentinamente se volvió afilada—Todo a nombre de la casa.

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron, y su boca estaba muy seca— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos voy a hacer eso? —Soltó.

El hombre... Bakugou Katsuki, recordó Midoriya en la bruma de ira. Seguía sonriendo, Katsuki puso su codo en el mostrador. Cuando venía a chantajear a la gente Bakugou era el mejor del departamento de investigación según palabras de Aizawa.

—Alguien dijo que había escupido en café, eso es una razón lo malditamente buena como para llevarte con los de sanidad, ellos no son tan amables como lo soy yo.

—Pero yo... —Replico Izuku.

Bakugou saco su teléfono del bolsillo, era uno viejo de tapita lo abrió con el dedo pulgar y empezó:

—Por la quinta intersección, cerca de la principal y por el puente...

—¡Ya entendí! —Retiraba todo lo anterior este tipo era el diablo.

En cuanto Bakugou Katsuki estuvo de regreso a su mesa ignorándolo completamente comiendo sus postres casi con furia, Midoriya suspiro.

—Lo siento por eso, ayer estaba bastante enojado. —La mente de Midoriya en ese instante se perdió en la cuneta—. No quise hacerlo... Bueno si quise pero no es tu culpa, no, en parte lo es después de todo tu insultaste mis postres, y mi tienda... ¿Es por qué hago horribles postres? O ¿es por qué no te gusta mi cafetería? estas teniendo problemas en el trabajo... quizás es...

—¡Cierra el pico, ese murmullo es una maldita molestia! —dijo Bakugou.

Midoriya tras detenerse, solo pudo pensar que hoy no iba a ser un buen día.

Lo único que Kirirshima deseaba de camino al trabajo era que Bakugou se hubiera quedado descansar en su casa y que no regresara al trabajo en al menos tres días (le dolía la rodilla), quería ver a su mesero favorito, algo de café, y hablar con Midoriya antes de tener que regresar,

Se preparó mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta:

—¡Buenos días, Midoriya! —Grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces vio a Bakugou Katsuki y a Midoriya que nunca salía de atrás del mostrador sosteniendo una taza de café en la mano, dejándola suavemente en la mesa de Bakugou.

Una escena demasiado domestica para alguien como Bakugou.

Demasiado cerca para alguien como Midoriya que se mantenía enclaustrado en esta tienda. Escondido detrás del mostrador, para que saliera... esto era casi inconcebible.

—¿Se conocen? —Pregunto Kirishima, su sonrisa temblaba un poco en los bordes.

—Sí —respondió Katsuki bajo la atenta mirada de Kirishima—, ayer dijo que iba a escupir en mí-

—¡No digas eso! —intercepto Midoriya sin temblar ante la mirada fulminante de Bakugou. Izuku no sabía cómo había creído por al menos un momento que ese bastardo parecía un ángel—. Bienvenido Kirishima-kun un café y uno de fresa ¿verdad?

Kirishima asintió y siguió a Midoriya hacia el mostrador.

—Entonces lo conociste ayer... o es de antes... —Intento sonar lo más desinteresado, el polvo en el mostrador era bastante interesante, susurro— Puedo llevarlo de regreso a la comisaria si quieres.

Midoriya dejo la taza humeante en el mostrador para que Kirishima la tomara.

—No puede ser tan malo, —suspiro. Katsuki parecía demasiado concentrado en su comida como para darles la atención necesaria, sin embargo Kirishima había trabajado con el desde hace un par de años y sabía que estaba escuchando cada silaba de su conversación, Midoriya continuo—. Solo dile que me pague cuando pueda y que no difame mi Café.

El gruñido les indico que había escuchado cada palabra, Kirishima y Midoriya compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Kirishima de despidió con una sonrisa y dejo una pequeña nota bajo el pocillo de Bakugou antes de irse.

 _A él en realidad le gusta tu café. -Kirishima._

Izuku en realidad creyó que el día podía no ser tan malo.

.

Extrañamente ese día Yagi Toshinori no llego al café como todas las mañanas.

(Pero al día siguiente apareció, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse).

.

El cielo tomo un tono bermellón las sombras se perfilaban precariamente contra la pared, había terminado de subir la última silla volteándola sobre la mesa, había trapeado y barrido. Escucho el clásico tintineo de la puerta él podría reconocer esos pasos, no tenía necesidad de abrir los ojos.

—¡Hola, Izuku-kun!—La salutación de Uraraka era justo como la recordaba, demasiado brillante, demasiado sonora—. Estas cerrando un poco temprano para tus estándares habituales.

—Uraraka-san —Saludo Izuku, con una sonrisa suave, había aprendido a no sonrojarse por cada palabra que le dirigía Uraraka, su cabello estaba un poco más largo que en la secundaria, sin embargo su carisma era el mismo—. Ha pasado un tiempo, la última vez que te vi estabas realizando unos arreglos en un edificio de Hosu...

Ochako sacudió la cabeza, es como si en este lugar no pasaran los años.

Ella sabía el protocolo, Izuku cerraría la puerta exterior y bajaría las cortinas, entonces irían a la cocina y subirían por las escaleras interiores.

Izuku abriría la puerta interior del segundo piso y las escaleras continuarían hasta el tercero.

Al entrar ella tomaría asiento en el sofá frente a la televisión, hoy decidió encenderla.

 _"Las células procariotas toman su energía..."_

Beep.

 _"Asui-san díganos como es trabajar para la marina..."_

Beep.

 _"Los asesinatos que están tomando la ciudad, el detective..."_

—No hay nada bueno para ver —suspiro Uraraka—. Iida-kun dijo que vendría dentro de poco pero al parecer Todoroki-kun tiene horas extras en el hospital. —El ceño de Uraraka se frunció, antes de continuar—. Me preocupa un poco su salud, ambos trabajan mucho.

—Tú también Uraraka-san. —Añadió Midoriya. Sentándose a su lado.

—Es no es cierto Izuku-kun —replico Ochako—, creo que tu trabajo es más complicado, yo puedo pasar todo el día en la oficina, o salir con el resto a revisar el terreno, e Iida-kun y Todoroki-kun conocen un montón de personas y cortan otro montón de cosas...

—No creo que "cortar personas" sea un término adecuado, pero...

—El caso es que, Izuku-kun estas encerrado en esta tienda. —Ochako ignorándolo olímpicamente continúo.

—Me gusta el Café, siempre conozco muchas personas distintas, es bastante divertido.

—¿Cómo quién?,—Pregunto Uraraka— Siempre van las mismas personas, desde que tu madre trabajaba ahí.

—Hoy vino alguien nuevo, —empezó Izuku, por alguna razón se sentía como un secreto, quizás quería guardárselo para sí mismo, pero tenía que buscar la manera de negarle a Uraraka, tenía que ser terco, al menos un poquito— es un detective. No sé si es bueno o malo, o incluso si es alguien confiable...

Uraraka tenía sus ojos enfocados en los de Midoriya, en las manos temblorosas. El sonido del timbre le hizo perder la concentración, Izuku salto dela silla como si fuera de caucho y regreso un par de minutos después, trayendo consigo a Iida-kun.

—Iida-kun. —saludo Uraraka desde la silla. Mantenía la misma calidez y entusiasmo con el que había saludado a Izuku. Iida Tenya asintió en reconocimiento.

La cara de Iida estaba seria, se veía contento; pero, en parte tenía una presencia ominosa.

Tomo asiento junto a Uraraka, el brillo de la olvidada televisión se reflejaba en sus gafas, el sonido se había reducido al mínimo.

—Todoroki me dijo que te pidió matrimonio. —Fueron las palabras de Tenya.

La única mujer presente en el grupo, casi obtiene un latigazo cervical con la velocidad que volteo a ver a Midoriya.

—¿Izuku-kun? ¿Eso es cierto?

—Él dijo que lo rechazaste. —Continuo Iida.

—Bueno eso es porque...

—Izuku-kun no sabía que estaban saliendo, —Interrumpió Uraraka—. ¿Desde hace cuánto?, ¿desde lo de Momo?

Iida Tenya tenía los ojos fijos en la televisión, engranajes como los de un reloj de oro saltando por todos lados... Una mujer con una cola de caballo y poca ropa cantaba con cierta gracia... _"¡Yaoyorozu Momo está arrasando en ventas!"_ dijo la estridente voz del presentador.

Iida giro su cabeza lentamente hasta enfrentarse con Midoriya, en sus ojos había una pregunta.

—¡No, y esa Momo no es! —Replico Midoriya, es verdad que su perro se llamaba Momo pero, él no le había puesto así—. Mineta-kun le puso el nombre antes de regalármelo.

Incluso cuando podían ser exasperantes, Midoriya disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Iida y con Uraraka eran quizás los primeros amigos que había hecho tras entrar a la escuela secundaria, los primeros que había hecho en toda su vida. La tensión volvió a expandirse en la habitación.

Los ojos del médico y la arquitecta seguían fijos en Midoriya con renovado fulgor.

—Ya estoy comprometido.

—¿Lo conocemos, o bien la conocemos?—Pregunto Uraraka, la mirada en la cara de Iida sugería que tenía la misma duda.

—Ni siquiera yo sé quién es. —Fue la respuesta plana de Midoriya.

—¿Es un matrimonio arreglado? —Indago Tenya, por su mente pasaron varios recuerdos—. Mis padres intentaron arreglar uno para mí, pero en cuanto nos conocimos no funciono. —Entre ellos uno bastante específico, pero justificable—.Creo que ya entiendo porque le afecto tanto a Todoroki-kun.

—¿No puedes negarte y ya, Izuku-kun? —Sugirió Uraraka.

Izuku suspiro, realmente odiaba hablar de su padre.

—Mi padre firmo un contrato mucho antes de que yo naciera, pidió una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y yo soy quien viene a pagar la deuda, al parecer la hizo con una familia en otra prefectura, no tengo la más mínima idea de quien sea la persona con la que me tendré que casar.

Izuku no añadió el hecho de que eran presuntos Yakuzas o de que tenían todas sus propiedades bajo amenaza de embargo.

Por un momento solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor, cada uno de ellos estaba en su propia cabeza, dándole vueltas un rompecabezas que ya estaba solucionado y que aun así le faltaban piezas.

Este es el caso, Midoriya Izuku en realidad no tiene la más mínima idea del problema en el que está metido.

—Debes estar asustado, Izuku-kun...—Increpó Uraraka— Pero si es para pagar la deuda, ¿por qué no aceptaste a Todoroki?

Ciertamente Todoroki Shoto tenía dinero, era un respetado cirujano y venia de una legendaria familia. Era amable, bueno con las mascotas y tras algo de tiempo los niños confiaban en el también.

—No quiero atar a Todoroki-kun. —Exclamo Midoriya.

—Pero para el... —Empezó a decir Iida, el realmente creía que no era buena idea que Izuku se casara un completo desconocido. En ese instante Uraraka tomo su antebrazo, y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Esas no eran palabras de Iida para decir.

Tenya corrigió con una sonrisa a medias—. Está bien, él quería venir pero no sabía cómo darte la cara así que se quedó haciendo horas extras.

—Díganle que siempre será bienvenido al café. — Respondió Izuku, y añadió con prontitud—. Hasta el día en el que desaparezca.

—Se lo diré —suspiro Iida, en realidad estaba feliz de haber arreglado esto— pero, recuerda decírselo en persona.

—Deberíamos ir yendo, Iida-kun. —Anuncio Uraraka, es verdad, habían dado las siete si querían alcanzar el tren de las 7:30 debían darse prisa.

Izuku los vio partir, sus cabezas se volvieron dos puntos pequeñitos hasta desaparecer, en las sombras esperaba que ambos llegaran a salvo a casa. Cerró la ventana con un sonoro "clac" y apago la televisión.

.

Arropado bajo las mantas la imagen de Bakugou Katsuki estaba pegada a la retina de Midoriya.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Bien, ya explicamos el maldito asunto de Momo, en realidad era porque quería hacerle un guiño al manga Kimi wa Petto. Es un Josei estupendo incluso para mí que soy de esos locos que solo leen Seinen._

 _(Pude que haga un Au de esa vaina, sería un Oneshot... AizawaDeku quizás)._

 _Sin embargo siempre visualice a Momo como alguien con cámaras detrás a cada paso, por eso término siendo una Idol. lolz Ah y el video que están pasando está basado en el de Sheryl Nome denle una buscada si pueden. "Imperial Bunny", la canción es medio mierda pero el vídeo es fenomenal._

 _Estos dos se están acercando, me pregunto qué pasa si secuestran a alguien o si alguien termina en la cama de otro alguien y es atacado, tantas posibilidades._

 _Solo espero que el amor de estos dos florezca adecuadamente._


	4. El Shinkansen es demasiado caro

**04\. El Shinkansen es muy caro, especialmente en las navidades.**

* * *

 _El albor se reflejaba en el edificio del frente, hacía que su cabello fuera como el oro hilado, sorprendentemente claro y muy fino. Tenía la mano en la barbilla, observando por la ventana la gente pasar. Se veía relajado, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, y las paredes se hubieran construido a su alrededor._

 _Por un momento Midoriya se sintió como un intruso en su propia tienda. En aquel momento, esos ojos afilados como trozos de vidrio teñido lo miraron fijamente. Auscultando cada movimiento, cada pequeña expresión, cada vez que respiraba._

 _Su rostro relajado, se tiño de ira..._

 _Y Bakugou Katsuki le gruño._

Entonces el despertador empezó a sonar, el sol ni siquiera había salido.

Había soñado con esto durante los últimos 4 días, y pensaba que iba a enloquecer.

Habían pasado 4 días desde la última vez que vio a Bakugou. La parte racional de su mente le decía que la razón por la que quería verlo era porque no le había pagado la última vez. Si sus mejillas se sonrojaban o si estaba demasiado pendiente al tintineo de la campana de la puerta. Era solo especulación.

Kirishima tampoco había aparecido nuevamente, y la verdad le hacía falta.

De vez en cuando, Kirishima-kun le contaba de cómo era la vida en la comisaria, mas específicamente en el departamento de investigación. Como una vez Sero había atado a un periodista por error con cinta pegante, o de como su jefe llevaría una bolsa de dormir al trabajo y se tiraría aleatoriamente al suelo interrumpiendo el paso.

En realidad al tercer día ya se estaba cansado de esperar, de estar tan ansioso sin razón alguna. Realmente, realmente, quería eliminar ese sentimiento pero cada vez que entraba alguien sus manos se ponían temblorosas y cuando alzaba la vista a la puerta, se daba cuenta de que no era él.

Su pecho dolía, solo un poco.

Todorki Shouto había tomado el día libre.

No tomaba días libres desde hace casi un mes, había trabajado sin descansar ni un solo momento, en su mayoría estaba en la sala de operaciones. Había visto más corazones esta semana que durante la escuela de medicina.

Sin embargo mientras sus pies se acercaban más y más al Café de Midoriya su mente se desviaba.

A veces se preguntaba cuando fue que se enamoró de Midoriya Izuku, exactamente.

Si fue una tarde en la enfermería cuándo se había desmayado del cansancio. O si fue, la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra en un gesto de saludo, o si fue cuando la mascota de Midoriya fue sacrificada.

O en el momento en el que le había contado como su madre se había casado obligada y era víctima de constantes malos tratos por parte de su padre, en ese momento Midoriya no lo miro con condescendencia o desprecio.

Lo único que vio fue calidez y apoyo.

Si pudiera ofrecerle una pequeña ayuda, por lo mucho que le había enseñado en estos años, no le importaría darle la vida entera.

Pero, Midoriya no acepto.

Sería que era su culpa, o quizás Midoriya no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno, o quizás el mismo Midoriya no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno. Shouto nunca había sido diestro leyendo el corazón de las personas, incluso cuando Midoriya era tan fácil de comprender en muchos sentidos cuando venía a ser amable, se convertía en una criatura demasiado ininteligible.

En especial ahora, que la vida adulta los había distanciado. Ciertamente aparecía por el Café con mayor frecuencia, pero no era lo mismo que antes cuando solo girando la cabeza tres cuartos podría ver la espalda de Midoriya y su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana.

Incluso en la escuela secundaria Midoriya conseguiría esa mirada en sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, a alguien que no llegaba.

Si el creyese en cosas como al reencarnación se preguntaría cuantas veces había Midoriya esperado.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez lo habría esperado a él.

Así que cuando Todoroki abrió la puerta y Midoriya volteo la cabeza para ver. Como si fuera como un perro contento, Todoroki sintió una pequeña sensación de felicidad deslizándose por su pecho, llegando casi hasta los dedos de los pies.

La cara de Midoriya no cambio demasiado, no obstante se suavizo. No era el a quien esperaba. Estaba contento de verlo, lo podía decir de soslayo, pero también podía decir que si hubiera sido otra persona... Dios sabrá quién, la reacción sería diferente.

—Bienvenido Todoroki-kun. —Saludo. Las esquinas de sus ojos sonreían pero no de la manera correcta, con algo que Todoroki deseaba y no obtenía, con algo que le era dado a todos los demás incluyéndolo.

—Midoriya. —Asintió Todoroki, acercándose al mostrador.

—Vas a subir o solo vienes de paso... —Pregunto Midoriya, sus manos estaban sobre el mostrador, los dedos largos y delgados con cicatrices en la mano derecha. Un accidente se dijo en el registro. Pero, Todoroki aun sentía como si fuera su culpa, Iida también las compartía así que no era algo especial solo para él.

—De paso —respondió—. Me quedare aquí a hacerte compañía.

No es la primera vez que lo hacia generalmente llenaba informes hasta tarde, el olor del café y el dulzor de los postres eran más que suficiente para mantenerlo concentrado y consiente.

Su mirada se deslizo por la cara de Miroriya buscando una significativa diferencia.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es igual con todos nosotros? Paso por sus ojos, su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios se alejó rápido de esa área en particular...

—Esa cicatriz... —Anuncio Todorki— No la había visto antes.

Era pequeña pero muy interesante, se sorprendía como es que en todos estos años no la hubiese notado. Era una línea que empezaba desde la mitad del cuello en el lado izquierdo, cortando delicadamente hacia abajo cruzando por la clavícula casi hasta el esternón. Con pequeñas puas desprendiéndose de ella. La cuerda que ataba la pequeña piedra en el cuello de Midoriya era sujetada para mostrarla bien.

—Ah, esta. —Dijo Midoriya sonriendo—. Creo que caí sobre un alambre de puas, cuando tenía unos 5 años. Eso es lo que me dijeron.

La respuesta de Todoroki fue un asentimiento frio.

Shouto tomo asiento en la mesa que hace unos días estuviese ocupada por Katsuki, sentado en la silla opuesta. Era una elegancia distinta, una a la que si Izuku no se hubiera acostumbrado podría llegar a quitarle el aliento.

—¿A quién esperabas? —Pregunto Todoroki, sus ojos fijos en los de Midoriya. Mientras este preparaba algo caliente, dándole la espalda al mostrador.

—Ah...—Si Todoroki se percató del estremecimiento de Midoriya no lo menciono—. Es alguien que me debe dinero.

—Desde hace cuantos días... —empezó Shouto, buscando las palabras adecuadas— ¿Hace cuantos días esperas?

—Solo hoy, —mintió Izuku—. Solo ha sido hoy.

—Midoriya, casate conmig-

—¡Toma, chocolate!—Exclamo Midoriya, haciendo sonar la taza contra la mesa. — Sé que te gusta más que el café...

Shouto sinceramente no esperaba que Izuku, el tranquilo y calmado Izuku no lo dejara ni siquiera formular su pregunta.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Está bien. —Suspiro— No voy a rendirme, Midoriya.

—Yo tampoco. —Sonó la respuesta lejana, incluso aun que estuviesen a poca distancia el uno del otro.

—Sabes que eso no me hace demasiado feliz Midoriya.

—Lo sé.

Los labios de Izuku sonreían, pero sus ojos no.

Un par de horas más tarde después del cierre. Midoriya estaba sentado en el sofá del segundo piso, buscando algo que ver en la televisión con un cuenco de ramen instantáneo balanceándose en una mano y en la otra el control del televisor.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, cada vez más abrumador. Midoriya con los años de práctica que lleva vivir solo, adepto a la multitarea contesto sin soltar el ramen y cambiando canales con los dedos del pie.

—¿Izuku? —Anuncio la vocecilla del teléfono.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? —Fue la respuesta inmediata, el canal de animales tenía un documental sobre tigres salvajes.

—Vas a poder conocerlo... —Pero, en el de deportes, Mezou estaba arrasando en la competencia de pesas. Izuku Mascullo:

—Conocerlo, ¿a quién?

—¡A tu prometido! —Exclamo Midoriya Inko.

El tazón de ramen le alcanzo a mojar las rodillas, estripo el control remoto con el pie, y el celular casi se le resbala en la cosa horrible que había hecho de su sofá. Lleno de fideos y pequeñas alverjas deshidratadas.

—¿¡Entonces si es un hombre!? —Grito.

—Si... ¿Es eso malo? —Bueno, objetivamente era malo, pero subjetivamente no le importaba.

—No, —suspiro Izuku— la verdad ya no importa. ¿Cuándo?

—Es una casa tradicional, te enviare una foto de la dirección, —añadió Inko con una voz demasiado dulce— tendrás que tomar el tren para llegar.

—El tren, verdad. ¿No el metro?

—Sí. —Casi podía ver a su Mamá asintiendo—. Pasado mañana.

Antes de que Izuku pudiese preguntar más cosas colgó. Es como si ella supiera algo que el no y estaba seguro de que no le iba a decir, al menos no por lo pronto.

La foto del mapa del lugar llego mientras el limpiaba el sofá.

La hora fijada era las 2:00 p.m. La casa se llamaba "Lotus".

Durante todo el día siguiente Izuku estuvo nervioso. Incomodo en su piel saltando constantemente, cada hueso de su cuerpo dejo de pertenecerle en el momento en el que recibió la carta, si al principio había sido malo, ahora era peor.

Ahora podría ver con quien se supone pasaría el resto de la vida. Ese le daba algo de consuelo, no mucho pero el necesario.

Esa noche Izuku no pudo dormir en lo absoluto.

Cerró el Café, guardo su celular en el bolsillo interior de la camisa y metió unas pocas monedas que le sobraron en los bolsillos, y se puso la maleta al hombro. El tiquete en el bolsillo se movía y sentía que el papel crujía en molestia cada paso que daba.

Viajaría en tren y no en Shinkansen, era demasiado caro. Todavía no habían llegado los recibos del agua, ni los de la luz menos el del teléfono. No había pagado el impuesto, es más quería comprarse otros zapatos.

Con tantas preocupaciones lo que menos le interesaba a Izuku era la velocidad. Tomaría 3 horas llegar y sin escalas. Abordo el tren exactamente a las 9 en punto, llegaría a las 11 y tendría tiempo extra para encontrar el sitio indicado.

En cuanto encontró su asiento dejo el bolso en la parte de abajo dela silla en vez de sobre su cabeza, eso le evitaría robos, porque la gente usualmente no deja el bolso al revés. Estaba tan nervioso que se levantó inmediatamente del asiento, el paisaje se movía casi con cariño por la ventana.

Entonces hizo su camino al baño.

Midoriya Izuku no sabe lo suertudo que fue al haber realizado esa acción y tampoco de lo mal que le iría por haberlo hecho.

Cuando subió al tren no sabía lo que le esperaba. Y ahora confirmaba que podía ser uno de los hombres con menos suerte en el mundo.

Izuku se había rociado la cara con agua, tenía unas ojeras de mapache en el espejo, casi podrían cubrirle las pecas con otro poco de esfuerzo, Izuku intento sonreír. Al menos tenía los dientes blancos.

En el lapso que le tomo abrir la puerta del baño y sacar la cabeza su rostro se estrelló con el pecho de alguien. Tenía un olor dulzón, un poco a pólvora y otro tanto a manzana.

Ojos como el cristal teñidos de rojo.

—¿Katsuki-san?

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Seguimos sin saber ni un poco de la persona con al que se casara Izuku, aparte de que Inko podría saber quién es y de puede que Izuku lo conozca en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Por lo demás, explique un poco el amor no correspondido de Todoroki-kun, me hice sentir mal yo solito. (como siempre en asuntos referentes a Todoroki-kun)_


	5. Metáforas y Secuestros

**05\. Entre metáforas y secuestros se le llena el buche a la gallina.**

* * *

Justo frente a sus ojos, mirándolo con cierta timidez, incluso afecto... Este Midoriya... Midoriya ¿qué más era? Lo había leído en uno de los recibos del mostrador mientras Midoriya estaba ocupado limpiando lo que sea que estuviese limpiando... Izu... Deku. ¡Midoriya Deku eso era!

Katsuki no esperaba encontrarlo en el tren. Podría esperarse incluso a Yagi Toshinori sentado en el puesto del Capitán solo para amargarle el viaje y evitar que se descarriara de su trabajo. Pero no a Midoriya, mirándolo a los ojos y la "o" que formaban sus labios parece que él tampoco lo esperaba.

—Quitate del camino, Deku. —Mascullo.

Izuku se apartó un poco sin poder salir por completo del pequeño baño, cuando estaba a punto de poner el pie afuera fue tironeado dentro del baño otra vez. El tren se sacudió con furia.

La cara de Midoriya quedo pegada a la puerta cerrada.

El tren se había detenido.

Entonces noto que el cuerpo de Katsuki estaba pegado al suyo. Muy, muy cerca.

—Espera, K-Katsuki-san, —La mente de Izuku gritaba, si su cerebro fuera una ratica girando en una rueda esta estaría ya desbocada— ¿Q-que estás haciendo...?

—¡Maldita sea! —Protesto suavecito, demasiado, demasiado cerca de su oreja— ¡Alejate!

—¡N-no puedo! —respondió Midoriya—No hay más espacio... D-Deja de presionarte contra mí.

—Oh Diablos. —Bakugou ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia—Solo callate, no hagas ruido... O te disparo.

Izuku pudo sentir algo frio en el centro de la espalda, eso era, sin duda alguna un arma. ¿Porque alguien llevaría un arma encima? ¿Es más porque un detective amenazaría a un civil con un arma oficial?

El cuerpo de Deku conectaba en todos los lugares adecuados, incluso con la tenue luz del baño podía ver que sus orejas estaban rojas hasta la punta, si Katsuki fuera más joven y descarriado no le hubiese importado molestarlo un poco.

Izuku se quedó de piedra. Sin embargo el sonido del tren girando nuevamente lo regreso a sus sentidos.

Afuera escucho un tropel de personas pasar. Escucho un "amarren a los rehenes" y un "llévenlos al penúltimo vagón". Midoriya Izuku era uno de los hombres más desafortunados del planeta y quizás, solo quizás, debió haber pagado el Shinkansen.

El peso del arma desapareció, pero unas manos intrusas empezaron a recorrerlo.

—¡¿D-dónde diablos estas tocando?!— gimoteó Midoriya, primero lo amenaza y ahora lo acosan sexualmente, el realmente no sabía cómo figurarse a este tipejo, y en este momento menos sabia porque había querido verlo tanto.

—No voy a robar tu virtud... —Murmuro con sorna. Las manos de Katsuki eran grandes y cálidas, estaban sobre el hueso de la cadera y una parte de ellas estaba en contacto directo con su piel. Katsuki se detuvo—. Espera, ¿todavía tienes virtud?

La cara de Midoriya estaba más roja aun de ser posible podía sentir incluso el cuello calentándosele. Especialmente cuando escucho como Bakugou se reía detrás presionando la frente contra la curva de su cuello.

Izuku no sabía si eso era malo, o si era peor.

—Necesito una moneda. —Suspiro Katsuki entre risitas. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Eran tan profundos que casi le llegaban a la entrepierna. Toda la situación fue un martirio. Un delicioso martirio pero una tortura a fin de cuentas.

Izuku quería llorar.

—Ahora, necesito que abras la puerta lentamente, —mascullo Bakugou alejándose un poco quitando la suave presión y alejando las manos de Midoriya— justo así.

Izuku hizo lo que le ordenaban con tanta precisión como le fue posible.

—¡Más rápido demonios! —Inquirió Katsuki.

—¡Pero dijiste lento!

—¡No me discutas!

La puerta estaba entre abierta, en realidad Midoriya noto que nunca había tenido seguro y que si alguien los hubiera encontrado seguro pensarían que eran una pareja de calenturientos. La voz de Katsuki sonó despacio atrás suyo. Sintió un brazo deslizarse por debajo del suyo propio.

—Dejala caer.

Como en un Deja-vu un hombre con unas gafas de protección y un casco, giro la cabeza a la fuente del sonido, se acercó con cautela a la fuente del sonido lo que vio fue un niño de cabello verde, es la primera vez que veía literalmente la expresión de "un ciervo atrapado en los faros".

—Ah. —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Midoriya.

—Hey tú, —Anuncio el hombre sujetando el brazo de Midoriya con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no estas con los otros rehenes? ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar?

En ese instante la inercia hizo su trabajo puesto que Midoriya fue lanzado contra el atacante, mientras caía al suelo escucho el sonoro crack de la quijada de alguien partiéndose. Era Katsuki que había saltado en cuanto empujo a Izuku como distracción, propinándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula al pobre hombre (se sentía mal por él, de verdad) digo, el pobre secuestrador.

—¡Ahg! —A Midoriya le había dolido el golpe como si se lo hubieran dado a él.

Katsuki con un pie sobre la persona tirada en el piso empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué te estas quitando la ropa? —Pregunto Midoriya alarmado, ya había tenido suficiente.

Cuando Katsuki tuvo fuera la chaqueta, tomo las gafas que usaba el hombre para proteger su identidad, aparte de la chaqueta que vestía y el arma. Se lo puso todo y le lanzo su chaqueta a Deku. Por suerte habían cortado la luz.

Izuku la atrapo por los pelos, estaba francamente confundido por casi todo lo que hacía. Algún día haría una lista mental, su mirada se deslizo a la pared del frente, eran las 10:00 a.m ¿Pero, durante cuanto estuvo atrapado en ese baño?

—Deku, eres un Deku. —Suspiro Katsuki, rompiendo toda la línea de pensamiento de Izuku—Cuidame esto.

—Por cierto. —Ahora que Izuku lo pensaba que estaba haciendo Katsuki-san aquí, una pequeña parte de él se preguntó si Katsuki seria "el prometido" y otra parte lo negó vehementemente—. ¿Por qué estás en este tren?

Katsuki lo miro fijamente antes de decir:

—Es confidencial.

—P-pero...

—Tengo un vuelo a las 3 p.m, más allá de la próxima parada. —Dijo Bakugou. La parte que lo negaba gano la contienda y eso francamente dolía.

Izuku deslizo la chaqueta de Katsuki sobre sus hombros sin mirarlo directamente, le quedaba algo grande. Pero tenía un olor dulzón, algo picante era muy bueno... ¡Deja de olerla! le grito su conciencia.

—¿Quieres servir para algo? —Le pregunto, una sonrisa brillante y confianza en todo el cuerpo. Si esto era un sueño Izuku necesitaba que lo despertaran ya, ya mismo.

—Dame un golpe... —susurro Izuku, inconscientemente.

—¡Ah! —Ahora le dolía la mejilla derecha— ¿Realmente necesitaba ese golpe?

—Tú lo pediste, —dijo el arremangándose la chaqueta. Y acomodando los guantes que le había robado al sujeto en el suelo, se los iba a quedar eran bastante bonitos.

—¡Era algo metafórico Katsuki-san! ¡Metafórico!

—Callate y ayudame a esconder esto. —Dijo Katsuki dándole una ligera patadita al hombre que había noqueado.

Ambos lo levantaron y lo tiraron en el baño, el tipo quedo desparramado, Izuku sintió vergüenza ajena. Katsuki le había quitado casi todo lo que tenía incluso lanzo sus pantalones por la ventana solo para que cuando despertara se encontrara desnudo.

La crueldad policiaca no tiene límites. Espera, por qué estaba sonriendo, por qué Bakugou Katsuki estaba sonriendo como si dijera todo va a estar bien.

Katsuki se paró detrás de él y le amarro las manos con la cuerda que había encontrado. Hizo un nudo corredizo, no demasiado apretado, lo suficiente como para que pareciera profesional. Al parecer tenía un plan.

—No sabemos, cuantos secuestradores son —empezó Katsuki—, aquí es donde entro yo. No quiero que te involucres Deku, espera una hora antes de romper la cuerda.

—Pero, como sabes que no van a matar a nadie si no somos lo suficientemente rápidos. —Cuestiono Izuku, nunca lo había secuestrado antes, era algo emocionante. Preocupante, pero sobretodo emocionante.

—Aquí debe haber alguien importante. Lo suficientemente importante como para secuestrar un tren completo. —Respondió Katsuki, por suerte no venía nadie—Sin embargo son principiantes, incluso yo podría planear un atraco con más estilo que el de estos bastardos.

Izuku se preguntaba si este tipo en realidad si era detective o si era un hampón cualquiera.

—Necesitamos ver cuantos bastardos se encuentran aquí. —Sentencio Bakugou—Y si todos los rehenes están en el mismo sitio.

Es verdad, pensó Izuku. El tren era bastante amplio casi trece vagones, era imposible que los rehenes estuvieran solo en el antepenúltimo vagón. Ciertamente era el único sin asientos de ninguna clase, y la última tenia carbón. Lo más probable es que el Jefe de esta operación estuviera en uno de los primeros vagones.

—No creo que sean tan idiotas. —respondió Midoriya probando la firmeza de las cuerdas.

Katsuki le dio una mirada analítica al hombre en el baño antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Yo sí creo que son fundamentalmente idiotas. —exclamo.

Katsuki bajo las gafas de protección, parecía alguien completamente distinto. Se acercó empujando a Midoriya al penúltimo vagón, el tren iba tres veces más lento que su velocidad usual. E Izuku se preguntó si algún día conocería a su supuesto prometido.

—¿Quién es ese? —Pregunto otro de los hombres uniformados, las mismas gafas el mismo casco, y la misma chaqueta.

—Lo encontré escondido en uno de los baños. —Respondió Katsuki. Por dentro estaba ciertamente enojado de que uno de esos malditos extras le dirigiera la palabra.

El hombre lo miro fijamente, Izuku lo sabía porque podía sentir el peso de su mirada, las gafas no le permitían ver los ojos del sujeto. Midoriya murmuro y cada palabra era verdad hasta cierto punto— N-no sabía que nos habían secuestrado.

—Lo castigue adecuadamente antes de traerlo. —Replico Bakugou, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando esa mosca infeliz, por otro lado ahora que Izuku lo pensaba era verdad, su mejilla estaba roja. Lo más probable es que Bakugou le hubiera pegado aun sin pedírselo.

—Dejalo con los otros. —Replico con prontitud el sosia. A este punto, una vez habías visto a los maleantes todos se parecían.

Katsuki lanzo a Izuku contra los otros pasajeros.

Izuku cayó a los pies de un hombre de cabello purpura, que lo ayudo a acomodarse como pudo. Las otras personas, cerca de 15 estaban desparramadas a lo largo, al parecer en la parte de atrás, es decir en el último vagón también estaba custodiado por uno de los maleantes.

—¡Y donde los escuche planeando algo —grito Katsuki— se las verán conmigo!

Izuku quería confiar en Katsuki. Eso, todo eso fue un teatrillo estaba seguro. Pero es que se veía tan real, le quedaba demasiado bien el papel.

—Relajate. —susurro la voz del hombre de cabello purpura.

—L-lo siento... —respondió Midoriya.

Midoriya volteo a verlo, la luz era tenue, se veía parte aterrador y parte amable. Parecía que iba a hablar más, quizás para lograr que confiara en él. Midoriya aprecio el gesto.

—Soy Shinsou —murmuro desviando la conversación por completo— Tenia una cita a las 2:00 p.m en la casa "Lotus". Creo que ahora no voy a poder llegar.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y la mente de Midoriya se rompió en pequeños pedazos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Si alguien se pregunta, pero ¿por qué diablos Izuku-chan no le dice Kacchan a Bakugou?_  
 _Recuerden que en el canon le dice así porque lo conoce de toda la vida. Aquí apenas lo conoce desde hace una semana, y esos japoneses son particularmente privados respecto a nombres. Incluso el que le esté diciendo "Katsuki-san" en este fanfic es bastante atrevido de su parte._

 _Don't worry. El Kacchan llegara a su debido tiempo._


	6. Espíritus animales y casas muy grandes

**06\. De espíritus animales y casas demasiado grandes.**

* * *

—¡Eh...! —exclamo Midoriya. En realidad, estaba más que listo para averiguarle la vida a Shinso mas allá de lo políticamente correcto, incluso sería capaz de preguntarle qué parte del cuerpo se lavaba primero al ducharse, ¿el cabello?, ¿las axilas?...

Antes de que empezara su diatriba incesante.

Por la puerta de atrás se escuchó el sonido de las bisagras deslizándose con cautela. ¡Katsuki tenía razón había más gente en el último compartimiento!, los labios de Shinsou quedaron sellados. Su mirada estaba perdida, fija en la puerta que lentamente se abría más y más.

Midoriya sentado a su lado estaba chocando por dentro.

Sin embargo al ver las miradas aterradas de las personas a su alrededor Midoriya no pudo evitar más que sentarse recto, y tratar de encontrar una solución, algo que los sacara del problema, evitando que su estómago quedara como una coladera.

Aunque a Midoriya no le importaba ser la única coladera si los demás, salían vivos.

En medio dela desesperación Midoriya pensó: ¿Qué le diría Katsuki-san en una situación como esta?

" _No estorbes_ ". Incluso imagino el toque dentado y fulminante en su voz.

Asique decidió intentarlo otra vez, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose: " _Quitate del medio maldito imbécil_ ".

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo, pudo oírlo claramente en el fondo de su mente.

" _No eres una niña Deku, averigualo_ ".

En realidad usar a Katsuki-san como espíritu animal, no era muy útil.

Sin embargo, Izuku había notado que sin Katsuki a su, esto no era tan divertido. Quizás nunca fue divertido para empezar. Había sido tonto, muy tonto.

Midoriya reviso las vigas del techo del vagón perpendiculares, aburridas. El bandido en el último vagón nunca salió de ahí, Izuku sopeso las probabilidades de ser delatado por el resto de los rehenes si se quitaba la cuerda inmediatamente.

Le haría caso a Shinso-kun, se relajaría un momento.

En la esquina vio un número.

Era un 9.

Eso quería decir que había 12 vagones. Si estaban en el penúltimo de estos, contando con el que la cabina del capitán no contaba, y tampoco contaba el lugar en que se guardaba el carbón.

Si Midoriya lo pensaba bien lo más lógico es que la mente maestra de este plan estuviese en la parte delantera y el resto repartidos. Por lo tanto una buena parte de aquellos que había subido a este tren eran secuestradores.

—¿Estas... murmurando? —Pregunto el tranquilo Shinsou a su lado, con una voz demasiado tranquila para la situación actual—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Midoriya, —se sentía algo cohibido— Midoriya Izuku.

Mirándolo objetivamente, Shinso no era un tipo feo.

Podría ser hasta atractivo, parecía que necesitaba un corte de pelo y algo de sueño pero era bastante bonito. Sin embargo Midoriya no podía imaginárselo lavando los platos después de la comida, o sacando a pasear al perro.

Quizás podría verlo rascándose la barriga frente al televisor, o cocinando con un delantal puesto.

—Shinso-san —Empezó Midoriya— ¿A quién tienes que ver en la Casa "Lotus"?

Shinso levanto una ceja, era un cuestionamiento extraño para alguien que apenas conoce. Bueno, es su culpa por revelar esa información, en todo caso ahora se veía más calmado.

Ese guardia desagradable incluso lo había golpeado antes de lanzarlo aquí.

Si sus manos no estuvieran atadas Shinsou se hubiera levantado hace bastante tiempo.

Estaba pensando fervientemente en dislocarse la muñeca para escapar, pondría al fin en práctica lo que sus años de Judo en la secundaria le había enseñado.

El tiempo giraba cada vez más lento, los sollozos de las personas a su alrededor lo estaban empezando a enfermar. Midoriya notando su malestar decidió dirigir su conversación a otra cosa, es verdad nunca le había contestado.

—¿Qué es lo que desean?

—Al parecer, uno de los hijos de un pez gordo de la dieta está viajando aquí. —Shinsou se encogió de hombros— No sé porque envían al hijo de un senador en tren, es carente de lógica.

Lo dijo con tanto desprecio que incluso a Midoriya le dio repelús. Ahora que lo veía bien, Shinso era bastante transparente, tristemente se habían conocido en una extraña situación.

Pero, si Izuku notaba cosas, Hitoshi a su lado hacia sus propias observaciones también.

—Es verdad... —Midoriya estaba a punto de argumentar algo más cuando el mismo bastardo de antes entro nuevamente.

Se arrodillo junto a Midoriya, Shinsou deseaba protegerlo.

Tenía un atroz cabello rubio estridente, peli teñido tendría que ser. Y esos ojos rojos debían ser de las llamas del infierno porque tanto orgullo no puede salir de ninguna parte. Incluso los pantalones y ese estúpido casco, Shinso pensaba que se veían atroces y si hiciera un sondeo en el vagón de los rehenes estaba seguro de que todos contestarían afirmativamente.

—Necesito que los lleves a todos al fondo. —Dijo, agachándose junto a Midoriya.

Shinso solo pudo parpadear como un búho, esto es definitivamente extraño.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado Katsuki-san? —Pregunto Midoriya, sus ojos eran más brillantes que hace un momento, incluso si parecía haberse recuperado antes, aquí es cuando se notaba como era ver a alguien florecer.

—Cerca de 30 minutos. —Contesto el bastardo del casco.

Estos dos se conocían, resolvió Shinsou y no solo él.

El resto delos secuestrados estaban siendo cautos, se habían recogido a sí mismos en las esquinas del vagón con los pies muy juntos intentando no estorbar, si tenían un infiltrado entre ellos como iban a salir de esta ahora.

Las miradas de las personas eran de desconfianza pura.

—Ya me encargue de los dos compartimientos de adelante, —anuncio Katsuki— al parecer en el próximo túnel herirán a alguien si no han cumplido con sus demandas.

—Quitate las cuerdas, —Dijo, levantándose y quitándose el casco— es mas no sé porque no te las has quitado ya.

—Me dijiste que hasta dentro de una hora. —Dijo Deku, deslizando sus manos con facilidad por la cuerda pero sin levantarse.

—¡Pero, qué falta de iniciativa Deku! —Farfullo.

Katsuki boto el desagradable casco contra la pared. Realmente detestaba esa cosas horrible, atroz instrumento de la moda si su madre descubriera que había usado algo de esa clase lo atiza. Ni si quiera sabia porque pensaba en su madre ahora, mientras miraba el casco y el pedazo de madera que se había roto por culpa suya (maldito casco).

Esto alerto al guardia del último compartimiento, quien entro tras escuchar el ruido.

Abrió la puerta tan sigilosamente como al principio, no reconoció la cabellera rubia. (Posiblemente teñida se dijo a si mismo) como era algo miope decidió entrar al compartimiento. La gente estaba tan asustada que no pudo pronunciar palabra, ellos estaban seguros de que eran compañeros.

El bandido, estaba a punto de dispararle a Katsuki por la espalda, sería un tiro certero a tan poca distancia. Katsuki seguía con la mirada fija en el punto exacto en que el casco había golpeado la pared.

Izuku se levantó con fuerza, Shinso lo miro atónito desde su puesto en el suelo. Lo más sorprendente, es como en un movimiento suave el vándalo fue desarmado.

El giro de muñeca más bello que Shinso había visto en toda su vida como competidor de Judo.

Y de una patada en el plexo solar su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Al secuestrador le costaba respirar, Midoriya se apresuró a girarlo y amarrarle las manos, todo ante la mirada estupefacta de Katsuki.

—Al menos no eres una niña indefensa. —Le dijo sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Para Izuku quien a duras penas lo conocía, o intentaba comprender a Bakugou, eso fueron casi unas gracias.

Katsuki se agacho y empezó a cortar las cuerdas de los rehenes. Le lanzo un cuchillo a Deku, quien primero desamarro al extraño bastardo de pelo violáceo, y ambos prosiguieron desamarrando a sus congéneres.

—Lo conoces —susurro una mujer, su cara estaba magullada, pero al parecer no había sido víctima de mayor violencia.

Izuku le contesto por lo bajo—: Es un cliente de mi Café. Es bastante grosero pero no es malo.

Ella lo miro con ojos suspicaces, pero Midoriya no entendió en lo más mínimo que quería decir con esa mirada. La había recibido de Uraraka un par de veces, pero nunca explicaba nada, a estas horas del partido con casi 24 años cumplidos...

Izuku podía admitir con total libertad que no entendía a las mujeres.

Cuando terminaron, Katsuki enseño su placa. En el tren se sintió un alivio generalizado, como si un peso se hubiera levantado de los hombros de todos. Con Shinso y otro hombre acordaron ir al último vagón, tomarían algunas de las armas, el reporte a los pisos superiores seria el que todo estaba bien.

En el peor de los casos desconectarían el vagón.

Increíblemente Katsuki estaba esperándolo afuera, quizás porque se dio cuenta de que Midoriya no era un inútil completo. Midoriya tenía un pie afuera del vagón, Katsuki estaba más lejos calculando en cuantos pasos lograrían llegar al otro lado sin tropezar con las personas malheridas que había dejado en el suelo.

Shinso coloco una mano en el hombro de Midoriya haciéndolo voltear. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, Shinso dijo lenta y calmadamente:

—Mi nombre es Shinsou Hitoshi. Soy un psicólogo, la persona que voy a ir a ver en la casa "Lotus" se llama Ojiro Mashirao, es un paciente mío.

Por alguna razón a Shinso le pareció importante aclararle eso a Midoriya.

Es cierto, Izuku no lo había pensado. La casa "Lotus" era un edificio impresionante, según las fotos que le envió Inko por teléfono. Tenía dos pisos y muchas habitaciones estas eran arrendadas por variados motivos, no era la mejor pero tenía clase, era demasiado popular como para que Midoriya fuese el único que tuviera una cita a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio.

Todo había sido una puta coincidencia.

Y sin que Midoriya lo notara Shinso deslizo una tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

La mente de Midoriya estaba en un estado calmo. Posiblemente Shinso, si era un buen psicólogo era incluso capaz de solucionar problemas que no conocía. Midoriya le sonrió.

Para Shinso esa era la sonrisa más brillante que alguien le había dado alguna vez en la vida.

Que extraño pensaba Midoriya, había hecho amigos entre los secuestrados.

Salieron al pequeño compartimiento que conectaba los vagones, tendrían que hacer su camino hasta la otra orilla, antes de que cruzaran el primer túnel y alguien resultara herido.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Dijo izuku, después de todo aún tenía unas cuantas dudas—. Creí que preferirías encargarte de todo solo.

Katsuki lo observo un momento, la cara de Izuku era más rozagante que hace un momento, si tenía fiebre porque nos e quedaba mejor. Aun así como pocas veces Bakugou intento ser honesto.

—Lo haría, pero tomaría demasiado tiempo. —Había algo de orgullo en su voz— No es como si pudiera empezar a dispararle a todo lo que se mueva.

—Creí que estarías más enojado... —Dijo por lo bajo Izuku.

—¡Pero por quien me tomas basura!

Es verdad, esto ya había pasado antes.

La primera vez que trabajo con Kirishima había sucedido algo parecido.

Realmente regresaría a darle una patada.

Para ser sinceros, Katsuki preferiría hablar con el diablo que hablarle en este momento a Kirishima, el desgraciado lo había enviado durante los últimos 4 días a hacer trabajo de campo.

" _Te estas robando a Midoriya._ " le había gritado, Entonces Katsuki, en ese instante no entendía quién era Midoriya... Deku se suponía ahora, mirándolo a su lado tratando de seguirle el paso entre los heridos. Bakugou no comprendía en ese entonces por qué se lo estaba robando de alguna forma, aparte de hacerle costear la comida en su propio negocio...

En todo caso, Kirishima se había enojado y lo había dejado solo. Aizawa estaba pegándole en la espalda con su látigo castigador, lo más probable es que Aizawa tuviera una versión más completa de la historia.

En resumen Katsuki había pasado los últimos 4 días buscando vendedores de droga rastreando el _DeepPurple_ , vagando por los callejones inmundos de la ciudad, sin la más mínima opción de regresar a su cómodo apartamento.

Estaba cansado de arrastrarse por los sucios callejones.

Al menos Midoriya a su lado se veía contento, quizás podría ser un bueno para algo, alguna vez.

Puede que a los niños les gustaría conocerlo...

En ese momento Midoriya tropezó con uno de los brazos de los muchos pobres secuestradores apilados unos sobre otros, y Katsuki retiraba todo lo que había pensado.

El niño es un idiota.

Katsuki había limpiado los vagones séptimo y octavo.

Informo a nombre del "Rey de las Explosiones" que todo marchaba bien por estos lares, no, ninguna alzamiento de secuestrados y ninguna cantidad de heridos en los últimos vagones, el hombre que había respondido tenía una voz joven y rasposa.

A Katsuki realmente no le importaba quien estuviera al frente de esto, porque sin duda alguna le rompería los dientes.

La hora actual era la 1:02 p.m. El tren a duras penas había pasado la segunda estación con total naturalidad, sin recoger pasajeros. Katsuki pensó que al menos el capitán no era del todo idiota y sabía que no debía darle más rehenes.

En el sexto vagón, encontraron mas rehenes, silenciosamente rompieron las cuerdas y los enviaron al último vagón. Lo mejor era imposibilitar el riesgo de una nueva posible toma de rehenes.

Ahora que Katsuki, lo pensaba ¿era posible secuestrar gente sin tenerla en un sótano tres días?

El quinto vagón estaba a reventar de los hombres de la abanada, y Katsuki estaba aburrido de luchar contra los extras, incluso si Midoriya a su lado había aligerado un poco la carga... El niño daba buenas patadas.

Preferiría disparale a todos inmediatamente para que dejaran de fastidiar, pero cada vida perdida le reducía el sueldo, y la mirada que le darían sus compañeros era una mezcolanza repulsiva de orgullo y asco que preferirá no experimentar de nuevo.

Tampoco quería que Midoriya viera cadáveres.

El pertenecía al mundo de lo dulce y bonito en su Café, como un faro en esta desastrosa ciudad que llamaba hogar.

—Midoriya. —Anuncio Katsuki despacio, casi amable—. Vamos a dividirnos, ve por arriba hasta el lugar del capitán, en cuanto estés en el vagón, busaca algún teléfono. Debe estar cerca del mando del tren, no los ataques.

—¿Bien y en cuanto llegue ahí que hago? —Indago Midoriya.

—Marca el siguiente numero: _895-00_

—Asegurate de agregar los dos ceros. —Enfatizo Bakugou, incluso los marco girando los dedos en el aire—. Eso significa que estoy aquí.

Izuku abrió el compartimiento lateral en uno de los conectores entre los vagones, había una pequeña escalerita y el paisaje si bien no era difuso por la velocidad, seguía siendo demasiado rápido.

Un desliz lo mataría instantáneamente, incluso podía escuchar el crujido de su cráneo contra el concreto.

Puso la mano en una de esas barandas respiro hondo y salió.

Mientras Midoriya trepaba por fuera del tren.

Katsuki afilaba su puntería para no asesinar a nadie.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Bien, ha pasado un tiempo. No se cómo terminamos en un arco del tren. Muy policíaco y de todo, sinceramente el autor tampoco lo entiende, pero esto se llama Ranhansha por algo, necesitamos acción para vivir._


	7. ¡Ningún hombre debería oler tan bien!

**07\. ¡Ningún hombre debería oler tan bien, por favor resiste Nitroglicerina!**

* * *

Midoriya nunca había sido la persona más atlética de su salón durante la secundaria, si empezó a practicar artes marciales fue a petición de Toshinori-san. Nunca supo que los principios del agarre le serían tan útiles como ahora que estaba sobre un tren.

Un maldito tren. Buscando un maldito teléfono.

Los vagones se sentían tan lejanos los unos de los otros, una parte de él gritaba que se levantase y empezara a correr hasta el otro lado pateara al Capitán o a quien fuere que estuviese en la cabina, marcase el número y regresase a Katsuki.

Pero Izuku no es completamente tonto.

Si se levanta inevitablemente será descubierto así que continua con sus rodillas raspándose contra el metal rugoso por el viento y el tiempo. Si no le dolieran tanto los bolsillos se hubiese montado en un Shinkanse de los buenos.

Pero no se arrepiente, Izuku siempre ha deseado algo de aventura, el viento moviendo su cabello, la adrenalina bombeando en su sistema, el aire puro. Todas estas cosas fueron las que siempre deseo.

Y las que nunca pudo obtener.

Aun así mientras suspiraba, Izuku sabía que toda la situación era real, sabía que podría morir en cualquier momento y sabía que Katsuki confiaba en él. Eso ultimo no se lo especifica del todo era de alguna amanera, (una peculiar extraña y perversa manera) en la que Katsuki había terminado por confiar en él.

Podía escuchar los múltiples disparos en la parte de abajo. Estaba a punto de llegar al vagón del carbón, donde cada pieza a la que se aferraba estaba caliente por la caldera; podía sentir como el cuero de sus manos trataba de pegarse al metal caliente, podía escuchar el sudor cuando caía y como burbujeaba.

Midoriya salto.

Cayó con un golpe seco en el compartimiento principal el tren. Era pequeño y algo sucio, el Capitán no estaba en ninguna parte para ser visto, pero si esas manchas en la ventana eran lo que creía el Capitán ya no estaba en este mundo, intento suprimir el escalofrío que le subió por la espalda.

Lo más probable es que hubieran dispuesto de el en la segunda estación cuando no recogió más pasajeros. La máquina corría en piloto automático, busco en los alrededores de la cabina un teléfono.

Un teléfono, ¿dónde estaría yo si fuera un teléfono?

Se sentó en el asiento del Capitán, muchas pequeñas perillas y relojes girando continuamente la vista era maravillosa, pero Izuku no tenía tiempo para distraerse por la vista. Lo diviso a su izquierda una pantalla con pequeños botones y un auricular para comunicarse.

Al frente suyo la estación estaba cada vez más cerca.

Descolgó el teléfono, las manos le sudaban, era la misión que le habían encomendado, no estaba asustado pero que sucede si no recordaba el numero correcto, si terminaba llamando a una empresa de Pizza o a los de la lavandería.

Con dedos tiesos Midoriya ingreso el número.

 _895-00_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—¿Bakugou? ¿Bakugou dónde estás? —Era la voz de Kirishima-kun se dijo Midoriya a si mismo respirando un poco, tomo aire y contesto.

—¡Kirishima-kun! —Sus ojos se cerraron conocería esa voz en cualquier parte, eso no quería decir que fuese descortés preguntar— ¿Eres tú?

—¿Midoriya, pero qué diablos está pasando? —La voz de Kirishima sonaba conmocionada, al punto de un ataque cardiaco y si una de las muchas chicas del Centro de Llamadas no le hubieran dado una aspirina a Kirishima le da un ictus.

—Estamos en el tren que secuestraron, Katsuki-san esta encargándose de los que sobran. —Explica Midoriya, esperando que nadie aparezca—Debe estar en el tercer vagón.

—¿Eres tu quien lo está acompañándolo? —Kirishima suena molesto, casi celoso.

—¿Por qué?

—El código tiene el número de Bakugou y uno extra, ese eres tú al parecer. —La voz de Kirishima tiene un sonido a sonrisa y, por sobre todo a resignación. Pero vuelve a ser serio— Necesito que no lleguen a la siguiente parada. Creo que no han activado el mecanismo dela bomba...

—¿¡Una bomba!?—Exclamo Midoriya— Nadie dijo que había una bomba.

—Estarás bien —respondió, como si una bomba en el cuarto de al lado fuera la cosa más común del mundo— Bakugou es un experto en bombas.

Midoriya suspiro.

—Van a hacerla explotar en cuanto el tren llegue a la siguiente parada.

Izuku estaba sin palabras.

—Conociéndolo ya debe haber acabado con todos allá adentro, —refunfuña Kirishima— mejor espera donde estas.

—¡No puedo dejar a Katsuki-san solo!

El teléfono termina colgando por el cable batiéndose con el sutil movimiento del tren mientras Kirishima grita su nombre.

—¡Midoriya, Midoriya!

Pero Midoriya no puede detenerse, no ahora que Katsuki está en solo.

La puerta de la caldera estaba ardiendo, no lo suficiente como para dejarle las manos llenas de ampollas pero si como para que cualquier contacto fuese algo atroz. Pero a Izuku no le importo, la piel crecería de nuevo, el mundo seguiría girando.

Entro con un portazo.

La caldera estaba desierta, el calor era impresionante y el llegar hasta el otro lado se sintió como una tarea titánica, sus zapatos rojos estaban ahora llenos de carbón, sucios eran los últimos que le quedaban. Y cuando uno de los tipos de casco se le abalanzo en cima ni siquiera parpadeo al atestarle un golpe en la cabeza con un movimiento de la pierna.

En el segundo vagón se resolvería todo, decidió Izuku. Era ganar o perder.

Abrió la puerta de un porrazo justo como Katsuki lo hacía en la puerta contraria. En su mirada había algo mezclado de enojo y orgullo, pero sus ojos se desviaron para ver al chico atado de pies y manos en una silla.

Esa no era la parte interesante.

Una bomba reposaba inocentemente sobre sus piernas, se veía como intentaba no moverse demasiado. Increíblemente el vagón estaba solo, lo único que había era el té que se había servido aun humeante sobre la mesa.

La escotilla superior estaba abierta, en cuando el tren llegase a la estación escaparían.

El mantel blanco poseía unas gotas de sangre que jamás se borrarían.

Por otro lado, Katsuki estaba sorprendido de que el niño no se hubiera orinado aun en sus pantalones caros. Aunque eso no le importaba, en este momento Katsuki estaba un poco contento.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que desactivaba una bomba.

Usualmente no lo dejaban porque prefería explotarlas antes que desactivarlas, el trabajo de esta era francamente espectacular, tenía más de un solo _Primer_... Interesante... ¿Usaría Nitroglicerina? Era un trabajo muy bien hecho... Intentaba poner en vergüenza su maestría en química.

Pero ningún amateur de estos, lograría evitar que desactivara algo tan simple.

Mientras la cabeza de Bakugou debatía... Todo lo que Midoriya vio fue como Katsuki se mordía el labio y cortaba un cablecito.

Fue demasiado rápido. Los números brillantes dejaron de parpadear.

El chico se veía agradecido, aun atado en el centro de la habitación, con la mordaza en la boca, temblaba estrepitosamente, la bomba se movía en su regazo, Izuku lo observaba de lejos.

Katsuki se alejó rápidamente el mocoso había decidido vaciar al fin su vejiga.

Le quito la mordaza de la boca y se alejó, estas eran sus botas favoritas.

Izuku aunque estaba lejos, decidió moverse hacia la puerta tan pronto y tan lejos como le fuera posible. Los zapatos rojos eran los únicos que le quedaban.

El tren finalmente llego a su destino.

La hora exacta: 3:30 P.M.

Los policías subían uno tras otro al tren, Midoriya, fue hasta la cola del mismo.

Katsuki se había separado buscando a sus colegas. Se sentía un poco mal cuando sus pies se posaban sobre el cuerpo de alguien que gemía en el suelo, recupero su maleta del asiento quitando un brazo roto de encima.

Increíblemente esta estaba intacta, no tenía salpicaduras de ningún tipo.

Pero fue sacado por los policías después de haberlo tildado de ser demasiado curioso. El tren reventaba por la gran cantidad de paramédicos... Katsuki se había hecho la buena disparándole a la gente.

Cuando Midoriya estaba frente a la casa "Lotus" se dio cuenta de que nunca le había devuelto la chaqueta.

Pero no había manera en la que pudiera regresar ahora.

Izuku entro en la magnífica casa Lotus, tenía un estilo muy tradicional se dividía en varias salas o seccione conectadas por amplios pasillos, en el jardín brillaba el estanque de los peces Koi, nadando grácilmente.

La señorita tras el mostrador, le llamo la atención, ella dijo:

—Midoria Izuku-san ¿verdad? —Sus manos se movieron con delicadeza a pasarle una llave, las uñas eran rectas y sin pintar. Izuku asintió. Ella le sonrió suavemente y añadió—. En la segunda sala, girando a la derecha en la habitación 204 hay alguien que lo espera.

Izuku no pudo si no apreciar el papel de las paredes, o la delicadeza en los ornamentos de las puertas. En una esquina sobre la puerta se leía 204, Izuku se acuclillo, listo para ingresar tan formalmente como le fuera posible.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Era una ancianita quien lo esperaba sentada tomando una taza de té.

—Tu eres... — Intento preguntar Midoriya...

—No soy tu prometida —la ancianita no dejo de ver su taza, ni vacilo un momento al cortarlo inmediatamente—, pero gracias por el halago, joven.

Izuku dejo que el peso del mundo escapara de sus hombros.

—Y no suspires. —Exclamo la ancianita.

—¡Lo siento!

Izuku al ver que servían una taza de té al frente, ingreso a la habitación. Se sentó frente a la señora, fue un estilo perfecto de _seiza_ , en décadas nadie había hecho una postura tan exacta del castigo y el honor japonés.

—Yo me encargo de hacer los trajes de la boda. —Dijo ella, los ojos negros analizaban al estático Midoriya, parecía que con un golpecito se fuese a derrumbar—.Ya le tome las medida a tu prometido, bastante terco pero muy natural.

Izuku se sorprendió al escuchar algo de él. Bueno al menos* tenía una palabra para ubicarlo. _Terco_.

—¿Entonces —dijo Izuku por lo bajo— que hago ahora?

—Solo necesito que te pares ahí y obedezcas. —Anuncio la viejita, sacando una cinta métrica de su bolsillo. Señalando un espacio vacío de la habitación.

Izuku se levantó, la habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse del mesa y tener a alguien girando a su alrededor sin complicaciones.

—Él tampoco pudo llegar, y ellos se fueron. —Manifestó la ancianita a su lado, Midoriya se percató de que le llevaba casi una cabeza— Tenían un asunto importante que atender, estaban enojados, bueno solo una parte.

La cara de Izuku se calentó un poco, sus futuros suegros creían que era un idiota.

—Hasta que descubrieron lo que sucedió en el tren, —anuncio la ancianita quitándole un peso de encima— creo que se relajaron lo suficiente como para salir.

—Levanta los brazos. —Exclamo ella.

Izuku hizo lo que le pidieron y se quedó quietecito.

—¿Es atractivo...? —Empieza Midoriya porque tener a alguien dando vueltas y midiendo no es muy divertido sin algo de charla. La ancianita nos e detiene pero el zumbido que el da significa que ella está escuchando— ¿Mi prometido...?

—Como mi antiguo marido —prorrumpe ella—, era un joven precioso.

—Eh... —Es todo lo que sale de la boca de Midoriya.

La mujer gira sus brazos delgados por al cintura de Midoriya.

—Sacamos los palitos —dice ella—y te tocara usar el blanco.

—Pero yo no estaba, sacando los palitos.

—Pero tu madre sí.

Izuku deja respirar momentáneamente. Entonces...

—¿Mi mama estuvo aquí? —Ausculta girando la cabeza para ver a la señora detrás, está seguro de que tiene una sonrisa en los labios la puede sentir presionada contra su espalda.

—Fue en su casa. —dice ella, alejándose para anotar los números en una libreta—Ya está listo.

Izuku no puede evitar sentirse al menos un poco traicionado. Su madre era la primera en oponerse a este matrimonio y ahora está sacando palitos a ver de qué color se casa, al menos no apostaron quien usaba el vestido blanco.

—Es una buena chaqueta la que tienes ahí, —Dice la ancianita al medir el largo del pantalón—pero la compraste un poco grande.

—N-no es mía. —Dice Izuku, es un poco incómodo sentir una mano ajena en la cadera y otra en el tobillo.

—¿Un novio?—Exclama ella, su voz se diluye en algo suave— Es triste querido pero deberías romper con él.

—¡No es mi novio! —Interrumpe Izuku.

—Muy bien, muy bien.

Cuando las manos se alejan él puede ver como ella se inclina y recoge su bolso anota las medidas por última vez y le dice.

—Solo vas a sufrir si no aceptas la realidad Midoirya-kun.—El mundo entero es oscuro, porque Izuku sabe que esta mujer a la que ha conocido menos de una hora tiene toda la razón, ella añade— Ahora, necesitamos irnos antes de que nos saquen.

Ahora Midoriya estaba nuevamente frente a la casa "Lotus", podría regresar en otro tren... Pero la estación había sido cerrada, tendría que caminar hasta la siguiente...

Le tomo unos exactos 15 minutos.

Izuku parpadeo.

Mejor no se llenaba la cabeza con ideas estúpidas, estaba demasiado cansado para cualquier otra cosa. En cuanto subió se sentó en un lugar cualquiera dudaba que lo atacaran dos veces en un mismo día, es más Izuku sentía que había tenido suficiente emoción para llenarse la vida entera.

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, durmió arropado con el olor dulzón de Katsuki.

Izuku no sabía que en asiento de enfrente alguien que conocía lo estaba observando.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Gracias a todos, por el apoyo que este pequeño proyecto recibe, les estoy muy agradecido. Soy algo torpe contestando por mensaje privado así que aprovechare para contestarles por aquí._

 _Para Noin no Nogitusne-san: En realidad soy un alien, vengo de marte y el KatsuDeku me atrapo... Gracias por tus comentarios cuando los veo siempre me pongo algo feliz. :3_

 _Para Hada de Cuentos-san: En realidad pienso que el TodoDeku abunda por todos los rincones del planeta y siento que apoyo mas a Kacchan, lo siento por esa (y debido a esto apoyo mas a cualquier otra criatura que no sea Todoroki). Pero, tienes razón Midoriya se mete en unas barbaridades que la unica solución seria amarrarlo lejos y evitar que escape. XD_

 _Para AyaEmett-san: En realidad la historia iba con un argumento distinto para fundamentar ese matrimonio, pero alguien empezó a hacer preguntas molestas. Así termine inventando una idea usando al Padre de Midoriya como conexión, el argumento quedo tan bien planteado que parece que se ha ocurrido a una mangaka yaoi. Cool ¿no? HAHAHAHA._


	8. ¿Fuegos Artificiales?

**08\. ¿Fuegos artificiales? No hay manera de que esto sea amor.**

* * *

Su mente regreso lentamente, el color satinado del suelo, la maleta presionada con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, no se levantó inmediatamente, dejo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, se sentía algo idiota por dormirse en el tren después de lo que paso.

Su vista se enfocó lentamente, al frente de Izuku había unos zapatos. Tenían algo extraño en los cordones, ¿qué era eso que manchaba las agujetas blancas...? Se preguntó Izuku aguzando la vista... Demasiado oscuro... ¡Sangre!

Había sangre en los zapatos de la persona que estaba sentada frente a él.

Levanto su mirada, tratando de permanecer lo más neutral posible.

—Shigaraki-san —dijo, acomodándose y relajando el agarre en su maleta— Buenas noches.

Shigaraki ni siquiera se inmuto, esperaba algo como esto después de todo.

—Izuku-kun. —contesto, Midoriya no sabía si en su voz había afecto o desprecio— No creí que pudieras dormir tan tranquilamente después de lo sucedido esta mañana.

A decir verdad, Izuku tampoco sabía si le agradaba o si detestaba a Shigaraki. Lo había conocido un día en el centro comercial hace ya un par de años, fue sencilla una conexión después de todo Shigaraki vivía sobre un bar, no era complicado que un niño que vivía sobre una cafetería y él llegasen a ser "amigos".

—Solo Tomura está bien, Izuku. —Anuncio, acercándose un poco, incluso ocupando más espacio de ser posible. Midoriya intento no encogerse, no es que lo intimidara, es que Shigaraki Tomura era alguien impredecible.

—Ah... Tomura-kun, —corrigió Izuku con cautela— ¿está mejor?

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Parecía que Shigaraki quería decir algo más, por suerte para Izuku estaba a menos de 5 minutos para llegar a su parada. Izuku sintió como el mundo regresaba lentamente a su eje. Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿No vienes conmigo?

En el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca deseo no haberlas dicho nunca.

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender en la próxima estación —contesto Shigaraki— alguien me está esperando.

—Buena suerte entonces. —Izuku no perdió el tiempo, salió tan rápido como pudo. Es verdad que el bar de Shigaraki no quedaba tan cerca, pero si lo suficiente como para llegar en poco tiempo. Intento que sus pasos fueran tranquilos especialmente para que Tomura no creyese que estaba huyendo, porque sería capaz de seguirlo. Entonces se sentaría en su sala de estar con los pies sobre la cómoda viendo el partido de béisbol...

Había pasado con anterioridad.

En cuanto el aire frio de las afueras de la Estacion le rozo las mejillas, Midoriya sabía que estaba a salvo, hizo su camino a casa deslizándose lentamente por entre las calles, evitando llamar la atención; después de todo él no quería que le rajaran la cara.

Midoriya Izuku no era del todo idiota, sabía muy bien que si Shigaraki Tomura le hablaba no era para saludarle simplemente... Podría decir que entendía a Tomura, al menos en menor medida. Ese hombre que necesitaba urgentemente una crema hidratante solo buscaba una forma de hacer que Izuku encajara en el plan y el realmente no deseaba encajar en ningún plan.

En especial no de Shigaraki que vive en el borde de la ilegalidad.

Arreglo su cabello verde, ya despeinado y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para quitarse a Shigaraki de la cabeza, abrió la puerta trasera y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Pasos se acercaron a Shigaraki Tomura, sonoros contra las láminas del suelo del tren, alguien simple que deseaba colaborar.

—¿Quién era el niño?—Pregunto.

—Alguien que conozco —fue la respuesta, por alguna razón Shigaraki se sentía de buen humor—. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se negaba a creer que su estado de ánimo fuera cosa de Midoriya.

—Podrías venderlo, conozco a varios que pagarían un buen precio...—Añadió el hombre sin pensar, en su cabeza existían pocas cosas y muchas de ellas eran poco útiles— Apuesto a que es virgen...

—Él es mío. —Cuando sintió el golpe inminente, y vio uno de sus molares en el suelo aprendió que a veces es mejor mantenerse callado.

—L-lo siento Shigaraki-sama. —Musito.

Es así como el tren siguió su camino, cortando lentamente por entre la bruma lumínica de la ciudad. Tenía problemas más importantes con los cuales tratar.

A veces a Izuku le gustaría ir y limpiar el tercer piso, acomodar las cosas olvidadas de su padre, sin embargo por lo general este se mantenía cerrado con la llave anudada entre las otras, pedazo de hierro casi irreconocible.

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada. Encendió la luz, estaba en casa, finalmente en casa.

El viejo sofá con su nueva mancha de Ramen, suspiro y arrojo la maleta entre la mancha de Ramen y el cojín. Entro a su habitación incluso extrañaba los tres posters de All Might. Solo se había ido un día, un solo día que se había sentido como un año.

Se lanzó a su pequeña cama, arrastro la cabeza por la almohada, dio tres vueltas hacia los bordes de la cama casi hasta caer. Había dormido bastante en el tren pero sus ojos se sentían pesados, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había divertido. Izuku no recordaba algo como eso, incluso si no conoció a su prometido no se arrepentía de haber ido.

Y así durmió, sobre la cama tendida y con el pecho revoloteando.

En un sentimiento al que no quería ponerle nombre.

Su último pensamiento andes de caer fue: _Debería colgar la chaqueta de Katsuki-san_.

Lo que despertó a Izuku a la mañana siguiente fue el atronador sonido del despertador, le dio un golpe que lo estrello contra la esquina de la pared, las figuritas de All Might se estremecieron con el golpe.

Izuku realmente deseaba quedarse en su cama envuelto en ese aroma exótico, que era eso... ¿Polvora? algo dulce y químico pero no empalagoso... Manzana, incluso podía detectar algo picante... ¿Dónde había olido algo como esto antes...?

 _Katsuki-san._

Su rostro ardía contra las sabanas. Salto de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta de Katsuki, la dejo sobre las cobijas. Entonces corrió a la ducha sin mirar atrás, dándose cuenta de que había dormido usando la misma ropa del día anterior.

Al salir de la ducha, regreso a la habitación, se aseguró de estar bien vestido antes de colgar la chaqueta de Katsuki en uno de los ganchos de la pared. No estuvo contento hasta que se deshizo de todas la arrugas, entonces bajo a continuar trabajando.

Mientras encendía uno de los hornos Izuku se puso a pensar en que era algo curioso... Ahora que no había conocido a su prometido. Aun así, su matrimonio estaba puesto en una fecha fija, ¿cómo era posible que no tuviera un anillo?

En ese preciso instante sonó al puerta, el reloj decía 7:00a.m.

A veces el Karma golpea con mucha fuerza.

O eso es lo que piensa Midoriya porque al revisar en el buzón del primer piso encuentra una cajita inocua, intenta abrirla con cautela, pero a la mitad se arrepiente. Entonces lo intenta de nuevo, puede ver algo brillante... Entonces la cierra.

La tercera es la vencida se dice a sí mismo, con sus dedos temblando abre la cajita de par en par y se da cuenta de que es lo que se temía. _Un anillo._

Midoriya lo guarda tan rápido como puede en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y regresa a la cocina, llenándose las manos de harina para no poder volverlo a tocar o al menos no pensar en el objeto sorprendentemente pesado en su bolsillo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidente, Izuku casi llega a olvidar la cajita que echaba raíces en su bolsillo, eso hasta que apareció Todoroki Shouto, bamboleándose.

Se veía tan cansando. Izuku ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

—¿No has dormido, verdad? —Pregunto levantando la puerta del mostrador, dándole espacio a Shouto para que entrara— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Dos días... —Mascullo, parecía como si el más mínimo gesto de pensamiento fuere a romperle el cráneo.

—Sube. —Señalo Izuku, con el pulgar la puerta trasera.

—Usare el sofá... —Respondió Todoroki, desde la escalera.

—¡No! —Grito Izuku desde abajo, acercándose a escuchar si los pasos de Shouto se habían detenido, en efecto lo hicieron— ¡Le derrame Ramen y todavía no está completamente limpio!

Los pasos no continuaron, e Izuku se preguntaba si Todoroki se había dormido de pie en la escalera.

—¡Puedes usar mi cama! —Exclamo regresando al mostrador. Los pasos de Todoroki siguieron sonando. En el momento en que se detuvieron Izuku estaba seguro de que había llegado a la habitación.

No era algo extraño que la gente durmiera en la cama de Midoriya. Iida, Ochako y el mismo Todoroki se la habían robado en variadas ocasiones durante su época universitaria, era bastante común el que todos terminaran en la casa de Midoriya o que la usaran como refugio en los días fríos.

Paso de largo el sofá, y aun completamente aturdido por la falta de sueño era capaz de observar la mancha gigante estaba seguro de que si se ponía a buscar encontraría arvejas deshidratadas y pedacitos de plástico con sabor a pollo.

En cuanto llego a la habitación de Midoriya, reconoció los carteles y figuritas de All Might si se concentraba lo suficiente podría ver el rincón en el que habían dormido junto a Iida y Midoriya una noche en el invierno, tras una de esas sesiones de estudio que no progresaban.

Dejo su gabardina colgada en la silla del escritorio y se estiro en la cama de Midoriya.

Enterró la cabeza y en la almohada, había algo extraño... El aroma era distinto...

Todoroki se preguntaba si Midorioya habría cambiado de Shampoo, estaba seguro de que le preguntaría en cuanto se despertase...

Era un olor como el de fuegos artificiales.

Mientras Todoroki dormía plácidamente, la vida de Izuku se complicaba cada vez más.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Kirishima-kun, casi pensó que podría llegar a olvidar las sonrisas llenas de dientes o el cabello rojo, incluso los ojos amables de Kirishima.

El regreso su bienvenido con un asentimiento grácil y se plantó frente al mostrador con los brazos cruzados, entonces exclamo:

—¡Estuviste con Bakugou! —Su voz sonaba caricaturescamente rota— ¿Por qué diablos?

Midoriya estaba sin palabras, él era el adorable cliente que pasaba todas las mañanas y le da una sonrisa en ocasiones incluso le traería recuerdos de sus viajes...

—¡¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?! —Exclamo Kirishima, e Izuku tuvo miedo de se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento. Kirishima, era la clase de persona que no dejaría que nada lo desanimara, incluso en los días oscuros parecía que le daría una sonrisa.

—Espera...—Dijo Izuku poniendo sus manos al frente en una postura defensiva— Kirishima calmémonos un poco.

Eijirou inhaló y exhalo lentamente. Su rostro se relajó, había vuelto a encontrar el equilibrio y vaya que necesitaba equilibrio. Izuku por suerte no había entendido nada de su anterior arrebato.

—Quiero dos Espressos —suspiro— y más de esos postres de canela.

Mientras Midoriya servía el café en las tazas de cartón no pudo evitar confesar—: Él no quiere decir que le gustan pero en realidad le gustan.

Izuku tradujo " _Él_ " como Bakugou Katsuki.

—¿D-De verdad lo hace? —Pregunto, girando tan rápido que su mano alcanzo a quemarse con el café ardiente.

—Sí, lo hace... —Susurro Kirishima, no sin añadir aún más alto— A mí me gustan los de fresa ¿sabes?

La sonrisa que le dio Midoriya fue más que suficiente para perdonar a Bakugou por todos sus pecados, Kirishima a veces desearía nunca haber pisado esta tienda. Nunca haber deseado ser un policía, nunca haber llegado a esta ciudad. Si no hubiera conocido a Izuku hace más de un año, su pecho no dolería tanto.

—Gracias Kirishima-kun —Izuku brillaba, especialmente cuando comento por lo bajo— y dile que todavía me debe dinero.

Kirishima, tomo su encargo, se acomodó el cabello y suspiro:

—A veces eres demasiado amable, Midoriya.

Izuku se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta tras la desaparición de Kirishima Eijirou. No había entendido en lo más mínimo esa última declaración.

Quizás la visita de Kirishima era lo único interesante que había sucedido en el día, pero cualquier cosa parecería poco interesante después de haber estado encima de un tren, incluso simplemente después de haber estado en la ciudad vecina buscando un prometido ilusorio.

Si no fuera por la cajita en su bolsillo Midoriya creería firmemente que la última semana había sido un sueño.

En ese instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Estoy tan orgulloso, de que esta carajadita les haya gustado._

 _Regresando al tema... Bueno no, esperen no voy a hacer spoiler. Solo digo que la conversación de Todorki, Uraraka e Iida en el próximo capítulo va a ser divertida._

 _Ah, y escribir a Kirishima-kun celoso también es muy divertido. El tristemente ya sabe que perdió la guerra._

 _Para Zeita-san: Bueno, sabes para gustos los colores... Pero para mi Shippear KatsuDeku ha sido cosa de siempre, no es simplemente porque sean dos hombres y (uy si que bueno Yaoi como hacen algunas por ahí), es porque en el canon están tan entrelazados, es como si el autor los hubiera anudado juntos una y otra y otra vez. Son las caras de una misma moneda, uno es un salvaje y el otro es demasiado amable. En general cada uno tiene lo que al otro le falta incluso por fuera del Shippeo. Me halaga que te haya gustado :D Pero por otro lado me pregunto que sera ese "Algo", en todo caso me hace muy feliz. Gracias._


	9. ¿Pijamadas?

**09\. ¡Nunca se es demasiado viejo para negarse a una Pijamada!**

* * *

—¡Izuku-kun! —escucho la voz chillona en el teléfono, la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo y a cualquier hora.

—Uraraka-san, —Izuku podía escucharla sonriendo a través del teléfono, si se concentraba lo suficiente seria incluso capaz de verla—, ¿Que sucede?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el teléfono, lo suficiente como para que Izuku pudiera envolver su dedo en el cordel y girarlo un par de veces. Se miró los zapatos y se dio cuenta de que necesitaban una buena pulida.

—Iida-kun y yo vamos a ir —Dijo Ochako, habían un par de pasos y algo como un tintineo. Izuku no sabía si estaba en condiciones de recibir a alguien, al menos desearía arreglar otro poco el sofá, y quizás buscar otra cosa aparte de atún en lata.

—¿Qué?,—exclamo, estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico— ¿A qué horas estarán por acá?

El timbre sonó atronadoramente, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Izuku podría dejarlo sonar el resto del día, pero en ese instante no aprecia correcto, se acercó halando el cable del teléfono, casi llevándose el aparato consigo hasta la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Ahí estaban, Izuku quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces. El cielo tras de ambos se teñía de bermellón, Uraraka sostenía el teléfono con una mano y saludaba con la otra, mientras que Iida-kun a su lado parecía un poco más a gusto.

No pudo hacer más que dejarlos entrar, regreso a la encimera y dejo el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar. Ellos esperaban el permiso para subir, o la orden de quedarse abajo...

—Todoroki ya está arriba, —dijo Izuku quitándose el cable con el que se había enredado— despiértenlo si pueden.

—¿Que hace aquí? —Pregunto Uraraka, observándolo a volvía tener esa mirada de suspicacia que Izuku no comprendía lo suficientemente bien.

—Ah, —Exclamo Iida, acomodándose los lentes y dirigiendo se a la escalera— él no ha dormido en varios días, de seguro está haciendo eso.

Uraraka se quedó pasmada observándolo, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza Iida-kun no había comprendido que tenía que seguir el plan... El infalible plan para que Todoroki Shouto evitara el matrimonio de Midoriya Izuku ganando su corazón. Lo habían planeado ayer al encontrar la tienda cerrada, iban a empezar con pequeñas insinuaciones y escalarían hasta algo sexual.

Al parecer Iida se había olvidado de toda esa conversación.

—¡Una buena cantidad de sueño es necesaria para un crecimiento saludable! —Tenya continuaba su diatriba atacando a Midoriya, esta vez Ochako es quien desearía golpearse la frente contra la pared.

Para cuando Izuku termino de cerrar la tienda, el cielo se había oscurecido completamente.

Al subir pudo oler como algo estaba siendo cocinado en la estufa... Para ser sinceros Izuku no era muy bueno con la cocina, lo único que sabía preparar era café y postres. Tenía un montón de recetas de dulces en la cabeza incluso tenia anotada una receta de hacer arroz.

Pero para todo lo demás, había sobrevivido desde la universidad con Ramen Instantáneo.

Iida despertó a Todoroki con un par de golpecitos en el hombro incluso sintió pena cuando se veía tan comodo abrazando la almohada.

Cuando Midoirya subió todos estaban en la sala de estar.

Esto parecía algún tipo de Intervención, no habían encendido el televisor como era lo usual, es más habían ordenado la sala de manera en la cual existía un tipo de circulo.

Izuku sentía como si esta no fuera su casa... Pero las paredes eran las mismas, incluso el cuadro de las cuatro manzanas estaban en la pared correcta, el televisor tenía los mismos cinco stickers que había pegado cuando era niño.

—¿Donde estuviste ayer Midoriya-kun? —Inicio Iida, con la pregunta que todos se morían por hacer y que nadie intentaba, o más exactamente que delegaron a la persona con menos escrúpulos en la habitación.

Uraraka estiro su mano para darle asiento en el sillón de enfrente, Todoroki aún se veía aturdido junto a Uraraka, e Izuku casi sintió pena por él, se veía tan perdido.

—Fui a la ciudad vecina —contesto Izuku ahora desde su cómodo asiento, estaba un poco angustiado por los actos de sus amigos, quizás habían bebido algo en mal estado, o alguna clase de abducción extraterrrestre.

Los ojos de los tres se abrieron, como si un rayo los hubiese golpeado en el mismo instante.

—¿Tomaste el tren? —por primera vez Todoroki se única activamente a la conversación.

—Si... —dijo Izuku— Tome el de las 9:00 a.m.

—Pero, ayer... —Balbuceo, Ochako—. Izuku-kun...

—¿Estuviste en el incidente del tren? —Pregunto Tenya.

—¿¡Midoriya que fuiste a hacer por allá!? —Añadió Todoroki, era extraño ver su cara de preocupación, Izuku no sabía que solo era el quien rara vez la veía. Pero que para Ochako y Tenya era pan de cada día.

Izuku conocía el hecho de que podía responder con una mentira blanca, podría decir que había ido a visitar a su mamá o que había una conferencia de granos de café. Pero decidió evitar problemas mayores, iba a tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—Iba a conocer a mi prometido.

La reacción fue, bueno fue peor de lo que Midoriya esperaba, Uraraka se había congelado; Iida quien usualmente parecía un robot era como si le hubiera estallado un fusible; y Todoroki, parco y dulce estaba a punto de conseguir una embolia.

—Midoriya, — Contrario a la creencia popular el primero en recuperarse fue Todoroki.

—¿Alguien te toco de maneras incorrectas? —Indago Todoroki, evitando levantarse y azotar la puerta, donde se diera cuenta de que Midoriya había sido abusado por esos matones, los iba a encontrar.

 _Podía recordarlo, las palmas de Katsuki-san recorriendo los flancos de su cuerpo arrastrándose hacia abajo, en un ritmo suave y constante, tan cálido, casi amable..._

Izuku negó con la cabeza, el rojo subiendo por su rostro.

—¿Alguien te insinuó cosas perversas? —Continuo Ochako, aún más cerca casi encima de Midoriya quien cada vez era más aprisionado en el sillón, cómodo para una sola persona pero apretado para dos.

 _Podía escucharla, la voz ronca contra su oído, retumbando y reverberando._

 _Podía sentir los labios de Katsuki presionar contra su oreja, el aliento que se escapaba con cada zumbido, en cada comando..._

—¿Alguien se acercó demasiado? —Secundo Iida, con la cintura doblada y la cara lo suficientemente cerca, el peso de Ochako desapareció de su flanco mientras Izuku sacudía la cabeza de manera negativa.

 _Podía sentir cada pulgada de sus cuerpos juntos, fundiéndose en el calor. Si él hubiera estado un poco mas cerca..._

—¡Responde Midoriya! —Inquirió Todoroki.

—¡No, nadie hizo algo como eso!—Grito Izuku levantándose del asiento, tratando de evitar que el color en su rostro fuera similar a las fresas en el verano—. Nunca, nadie, nadie.

—Menos mal. —Suspiro Todoroki, se veía significativamente más relajado.

—¡Uraraka-kun deja los cuchillos en la cocina de nuevo! —Grito Iida desde la sala de estar acomodando nuevamente los asientos en la sala de Midoriya. Se habían acomodado de nuevo, a esperas de que alguien iniciara algún tema de conversación.

—¿Por cierto Midoriya cambiaste Shampoo? —Fue la pregunta sutil de Todorki, la que desato nuevamente el caos.

—¿Qué? —Izuku, giro a verlo... lo último que había comprado era un con olor a menta, de esos de marca blanca.

—Es que tu almohada huele diferente... —Añadió Shouto sin mirarlo directamente, no quería parecer algún tipo de acosador.

Ese fue el último clavo del ataúd.

Si hace un momento Midoriya se estaba quemando ahora esto era una demostración flagrante de que el mundo se empezaba a caer a pedazos. No iba a confesar (jamás) que se había arropado en la chaqueta de Katsuki y mucho menos que había disfrutado cada momento.

—Miren, tengo que alimentar a los gatos, —Suspiro levantándose tambaleante y rojizo—. Si los gatos.

—Pero tú no tienes gatos... —Dijo Uraraka buscando pistas en el comportamiento de Izuku.

—Claro que sí —soltó Izuku dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —Indago Iida, él también estaba observándolo detenidamente, y Todoroki se había reiniciado, mientras intentaba atar cabos.

Para suerte de Midoriya, lo que sea que se estuviese cocinando en la estufa empezó a arder. Corrió a la cocina a apagar el incendio, cuando su posible cena fue descartada por completo por parecer más carbón que pollo.

— Midoriya... —Tenya hablo, había intentado contenerse—. ¿Te hubiera gustado conocerlo?

—Podría decirles que no, pero eso sería negar la realidad... —Dijo Izuku, hacia bastante tiempo que no giraba los pulgares mientras pensaba—. Me gustaría saber quién es.

—Aun puedes escapar Midoriya—Asintió Todorki, alegre de que la honestidad de Midoriya no se hubiera perdido completamente—. Pero, en el momento en que lo veas y se conozcan, creo que no habrá más escapatoria.

El silencio en la sala era general, por lo general Todoroki era frio y centrado, incluso ahora sacaba a relucir las verdades que intentaban mantenerse ocultas.

—A parte de la que ofrezco y no deseas aceptar. —Susurro el, añadiéndole más peso a la habitación.

—Gracias Todoroki, —asintió Midoriya, él tenía razón después de todo, pero Izuku era terco—por ahora no.

—Pero, si él te am- —Intento gritar Iida cansado de este embrollo que podría solucionarse tan fácilmente y hacer felices a varias personas. Iida estaba tomando en cuenta la felicidad de Todoroki, si estaba con Izuku el sería feliz; entonces Ochako y él también se sentirían alegres por Todoroki.

El problema está en que Iida no calculaba _que_ _cosa_ podría hacer feliz a Midoriya, pero suponía que con Todoroki bastaba.

—¡Silencio Iida-kun! —Exclamo Ochako, ella si consideraba la variable que era Izuku, y deseaba moldearla a favor del plan, sin embargo incluso ella sabía que eso sería algo complicado. Por lo que intento cambiar el curso de la discusión.

—Saben últimamente he visto a alguien extraño por los lados de la construcción. —Uraraka llamo la atención general tan lejos como le fue posible del tema anterior.

Midoriya le dio una mirada agradecida.

—Tenía los ojos rojos...—Ochako continuo, entrando tan en tanto detalle cómo le fue posible haciendo su historia atrayente— Creo que tiene el cabello teñido.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiono Izuku siguiendo por primera vez el plan. Uraraka estaría agradecida de que así sucediera con el resto de sus amigos...

—Es de un rubio pálido. —Exclamo ella, su cabello se movía de lado a lado y su sonrisa no vacilaba— Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido creí que nos iba a matar en cualquier momento, alguna clase de terrorista o algo así.

Izuku intento mantenerse callado. Esa descripción le recordaba a alguien...

Midoriya recordó una de las múltiples visitas de Kirishima-kun.

— _Sabes_ —dijo el apoyándose en el mostrador, podía ver su clavícula y las mangas arremangadas, había dicho que se había escapado del trabajo—. _En ocasiones nuestro Jefe nos envía a hacer trabajo de campo._

— _¿Como en las películas...?_ —recuerda Izuku preguntar, mientras le pasaba un trapo seco al mostrador para deshacerse del polvo.

— _¿Hablas de dos de nosotros en una bonita patrulla?_ —Comento Kirishima.

Izuku asintió.

— _No es así._ —Negó Eijirou, con una sonrisa condescendiente—. _Es más bien salir a recorrer la ciudad, viéndose lo más inocuo posible._

 _Entonces cualquiera ahora podría ser un policía encubierto_ , recuerda que fue su pensamiento inicial. Mientras Midoriya se dejaba dominar por la paranoia, Eijirou continuo.

— _Mi compañero no puede hacer eso,_ —suspiro el, Izuku pensó que Kirishima tenía una bonita corbata—. _Él no puede estar tranquilo en lo más mínimo... En ocasiones es una ventaja._

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, esa fue la primera vez que noto la cicatriz sobre el ojo de Kirishima, sería casi imperceptible si el sol no le estuviera dándole de lleno.

— _La gente suele confundirlo con un matón de los Yakuza_. —Termino Eijirou su relato. En ese entonces Izuku se preguntaba qué clase de persona seria el compañero de Kirishima...

Ahora lo conocía de primera mano, y si era justo como él lo describía.

—Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, —La voz de Uraraka lo trajo de regreso, Todoroki e Iida parecían constreñidos ante la injusticia— especialmente cuando lo vi abalanzarse sobre un pobre hombre que cruzaba la calle.

—Hoy me entere de que al parecer ese pobre hombre no vendía Helados, —susurro Uraraka haciendo sus rostros se acercaran— Era una venta de drogas.

Izuku suspiro.

—¿Que pasa Midoriya? —Pregunto Tenya, cada vez más angustiado por el futuro del país.

—Olvide cerrar la puerta de afuera, —dijo mientras se estiraba y salía— ¿se quedaran esta noche verdad?

—Ha pasado un tiempo, desde la última vez que nos quedamos. —Contemplo Shouto, encendiendo la televisión. El mundo se había reestablecido en la casa de Midoriya.

—¡Una Pijamada! —Grito Uraraka emocionada.

—Uraraka-san, creo que estamos muy viejos para decir "Pijamada" —Estipulo Izuku, observándola de reojo, había subido las escaleras corriendo tras asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

Y para que si su rostro estaba rojo por acordarse de Katsuki-san creyeran que era por el esfuerzo.

—Voy a buscar palomitas. —Dijo ella ignorándolo por completo.

Ahora todos juntos en el sofá de la sala de estar de Midoriya el cual ahora tenía un curioso olor a pino, puesto que había sido limpiado con tanto desmanchador como había sido posible, por un metódico Iida.

—Midoriya. —Susurro la voz de Todorki a su lado, la luz de la televisión hacia que el lado blanco se volviera casi transparente, mientras que el rojo se hacía más oscuro— Si algo sucedió en el tren puedes decirnos... ¿Bien?

—Sí, gracias Todoroki-kun... —Contesto Izuku, intentando que su cabeza descansara en el reposabrazos y tan lejos como pudiera del hombro de Todoroki—. Te diré si algo sucede...

No había forma en la que confesara que se podría estar enamorando...

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Izuku se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos (pero está en la negación), recuerdo que siempre apostamos quien lo nota primero... Bueno, en este caso Izuku gano... Mientras tanto Ochako y Tenya tienen un plan para emparejar a Todoroki y a Izuku._

 _Pero Izuku es terco miremos a ver si funciona..._

 _Para AyaEmmett-san: No te preocupes el viejo Toshinori regresa, pronto, y es verdad Tomura nunca es muy agradable._

 _Para SuicideFreakWord: Gracias por leerme :D, y es verdad ellos son taaaan lindos juntos! Aguante KatsuDeku._

 _Para Layla Eucliffe: ¿En serio? XDD Pero si en el mismo resumen dice KiriDEKU, literal. XDDD Se que es un poco extraño, pero como casi no veo KiriDeku quiero meter tanto como sea posible._


	10. Rayos y ¿Licuadoras?

**10\. Entre rayos y... ¿Licuadoras?**

* * *

Kirishima sentía que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana.

Su cafetera estaba dañada por lo que el café le termino sabiendo a agua puerca, su camisa favorita había perdido uno de los botones, y cuando fue a prender el auto para llegar a la comisaria se dio cuenta de que no tenía combustible.

En otras palabras se había montado al autobús, por lo que había pasado frente a la tienda de Midoriya, apretado contra la ventana observándolo moverse dentro e incapaz de ir a saludar, hoy había sido un mal día.

Y nadie le negaba el hecho de que pudiera ser peor.

Subió al ascensor, fervientemente esperaba que no se detuviera en la mitad de ambos pisos, el necesitaba acompañar a Bakugou, después de la captura del vendedor de Helados de la semana pasada le había dado un par de días libres, en los cuales se había ido y metido de lleno en un ataque terrorista.

Involucrando civiles... Pero ese sería tema de discusión posterior.

Kirishima ya no sabía si él, su compañero, Bakugou era suertudo o desafortunado.

Por un lado, era completamente desagradable y su temperamento era algo atroz. Por otra parte tenía un montón de fans, y eso que detestaba salir en la televisión. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, pensó que sería un amante de las cámaras, pues todo lo contario al final quien usualmente enfrentaba a la prensa era Aizawa, por suerte él no se robaba el crédito.

El ascensor se abrió sonoramente, los pasos de Kirishima no hicieron ni el menor ruido entre las mesas asignadas en las que la gente trabajaba como hormigas. Se aseguró de mirar al suelo y debajo de las mesas. No quería que su jefe lo estuviera viendo, o que lo amonestara por pisarle un brazo.

Cuando paso por el frente noto como la puerta estaba cerrada.

Incapaz de no chismosear escucho una pequeña conversación que se llevaba adentro.

—¿Qué crees que debería llevar a una boda?

—No me importa.

—Pero, Aizawa-san... No puedo preguntarle a nadie más. —Y es verdad esa voz sonaba tan mortificada como lo haría la de cualquier otro que le pedía consejo a Aizawa Shota.

—Una licuadora.

—¿Crees que si les dure...?

—Todavía no me importa.

Eijirou sacudió la cabeza, podía ver a Bakugou sentado en su mesa, perdiendo en una guerra sin cuartel de bolitas de papel contra Sero, usualmente Bakugou era calmado y compuesto. Desagradable también, pero sin duda alguna... Había cambiado.

Pero no había forma en la estuviera preguntando conociendo la respuesta... _Midoriya Izuku_.

A veces se preguntaba si sería posible que Bakugou estuviera enamorado, pero la idea podía morir fácilmente a los ojos de Kirishima Eijirou. No dudaba que había algo en Midoriya, algo más brillante cada vez que estaba al lado de Katsuki...

Pero para él, incluso tras haberlo conocido cerca de 4 años... Bakugou seguía siendo _ininteligible_.

Habrían momentos en los que predeciría su comportamiento, en realidad era bastante bueno tratando con Bakugou le había tomado casi dos meses el poder acercarse y tocarle el hombro sin que su brazo saliera volando.

Y cerca de otros dos meses para que el recordara su nombre y fuera algo más aparte de _Pelirrojo_ , _Descerebrado_ , o _Tu inútil_. Uno de sus grandes sueños era ver a Bakugou enamorado, alguna bella chica o algún hombre masculino... No de Midoriya.

De cualquier persona menos de Midoriya.

Incluso Kirishima estúpido en ocasiones disimiles, tenía una inteligencia emocional lo suficientemente madura como para saber que si Bakugou iba en serio podría arrasar el mundo entero.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Ni siquiera lo había intentado y ya había capturado a Midoriya Izuku por completo.

—¿Que sucede, Kirishima? —Pregunto Sero desde la silla, evitando las bolitas que caían a mansalva sobre su escritorio— ¿Alguien te robo a tu novia?

—Todavía no... —Fue lo único que supo decir con los ojos rojos siguiéndolo de cerca—. Tenemos una reunión a las 3:00 p.m.

—Espero que no sea sobre esas putas licuadoras. —murmuro Bakugou batiendo las bolitas a lo lejos. Una nueva medalla brillaba en su escritorio, Kirishima no sentía nada al verla. _Vacío_. Y al mirar a Bakugou, posiblemente ya ni le importaba.

Lo más probable es que Bakugou no lo supiera, ciertamente había algo de confianza en Midoriya, algo extraño que fluía entre ellos, una complicidad extraña. Pensaba Kirishima esperaba que él (que ninguno de ellos) se diera cuenta... Prefería vivir en este estado cómodo, porque sabe que en ese momento la suerte estaría echada, y no sabe si sería lo sufrientemente egoísta como para ayudarlo.

No sabe si será capaz de dar su brazo a torcer.

Eijirou guardo su corbata en el bolsillo de la camisa, froto la pequeña cicatriz sobre su ojo y se pone a escribir un informe, pasaría el suficiente tiempo antes de que fueran las 3:00 p.m.

No noto la ceja elevada, ni la mirada fija de Katsuki dirigiéndose a su persona.

—Si ese tipo me ato con cinta pegante a una silla. —Exclamo la voz de Kaminari Denki, mientras sujetaba la puerta principal del Café, Jirou entro y ambos saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza a Midoriya.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota. —Respondió ella cuando estaban frente al mostrador. Midoriya los observaba a ambos con una mirada comprensiva, después de todo el medio era algo problemático.

—Yo solo quería cubrir la noticia más rápido que nadie. —Grito Kaminari, mientras señalaba uno de los postres de Maracuyá que estaban en el mostrador, con la mirada Izuku entendió que serían dos de ellos.

Pero era un poco solitario simplemente conversar mediante gestos, aquí opto por saludar con palabras reales.

—¡Bienvenidos! —prorrumpió Izuku—. ¡Kaminari-kun, Jirou-san!

—Ha pasado un tiempo Midoriya, —sonrió ella, tomado asiento en una de las mesas de madera, que chirrió bajo su peso, entonces con el dedo pulgar señalo al rubio que intentaba quedarse quieto mientras esperaba su pedido—. ¿Sabes que aquí al idiota lo ataron con cinta pegante en la comisaria?

Kaminari soltó un suspiro mortificado mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. Ambos eran locutores un programa llamado Hero Express, pero el inquieto Kaminari Denki no era capaz de dejar pasar una sola noticia... A pesar de que su programa era de comedia.

—¡Fue horrible! —Exhalo, entonces bajo la atenta mirada de Kyoka tomo un sorbo de su bebida—.Tenía la cara plana, —dijo el, dejando la taza en la mesa, entonces levanto las brazos como si le aclamara al cielo— ¡Apareció alguien con unas tijeras y me salvo!

Jirou soltó una risita, y Midoriya pregunto—: ¿Ese héroe tenía el cabello rojo?

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste!? —Exclamo, el café casi corre como ríos por la mesa y al suelo, si Izuku estuviera tan acostumbrado se habría alarmado como la primera vez.

—Kirishima-kun pasa por aquí constantemente. —Respondió con simpleza, en realidad estaba algo extrañado usualmente Kirishima ya habría pasado por aquí a esta hora, ¿algo le sucedió? Después de todo él era uno de sus clientes más frecuentes, era extraño no ver la sonrisa brillante o el cabello rojo cruzar la puerta.

—Kirishima... —Murmuro Kaminari por lo bajo— Tengo que darle las gracias algún día...

—¡Jirou-chan —como un rayo tomo a la mano de Kyoka y la apretó frente con las suyas—, dame la tarde libre!

—No. —Le contesto ella a secas.

—Pero...

Ella se levantó dela mesa y deposito su vaso en la caneca, no sin antes dejar el dinero exacto en el mostrador, Izuku observaba la escena con casi nula atención, la suficiente como para ver si el cambio estaba completo.

—No, a trabajar. —dijo ella—. Es más vámonos.

Kaminari hizo lo mismo y le guiño un ojo a Midoriya.

—No estés celosa Jirou-chan es solo gratitud, —Dijo el mientras salía de la tienda con un tintineo sonoro en la suela de los zapatos—. Solo tú puedes poner _beat_ correcto en mi corazón.

—Callate. —Dijo ella y Midoriya negó con la cabeza.

—Pero-

Así fue como transcurrió la mañana en el pequeño café de Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¿Querian TodoDeku...? Pues no, soy yo el KiriDeku. WAHAHAHA_

 _Ahora tenemos la perspectiva de Kirishima-kun, creo que es porque él es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo solo._

 _Para Noin No Nogitsune-san: Pues la verdad es que si se actualizaron bastante rapido lol, no te preocupes estoy seguro que de alguna manera Bakugou y Midoriya harán su camino para estar juntos._

 _Para Layla Eucliffe-san: Son bastante lindos juntos, estoy pensando en hacerles su propia serie... Sera divertido._

 _Para Zeita-san: Pues el TodoDeku y yo, como que no nos llevamos muy bien, me parece linda la relación de esos dos pero cuando acaba en romance correspondido (me he dado cuenta de que no se hacer eso) es aburridor. Así que va a haber TodoDeku pero mas bien medio "obligado", del tipo de cosas que parece que a primera vista funcionan pero que en el fondo sabes que se sienten totalmente erradas... Algo así es el TodoDeku en esta historia. :D_


	11. De planes y Demasiados planes

**11\. De planes y... Demasiados planes.**

* * *

Esa mañana de domingo se había liberado del agarre de Todoroki, tenía un brazo por encima de su cintura, y el aliento le erizaba el cabello en la parte posterior de la nuca, no le importo demasiado porque Todoroki-kun había llegado a ser algo así como un hermano.

Para la desgracia de Todoroki.

Sintió el peso singular de la caja en el bolsillo, clavándose en el muslo, recuerda haber corrido a su habitación y haber tirado al cajita debajo de la cama, con tanta fuerza que sonó contra el guarda escobas que estaba del otro lado. Temía que si alguno de _ellos_ la encontraba, terminarían por lanzar el anillo por el desagüe.

Izuku no podía permitir eso de ninguna manera.

La cajita quedo en el suelo contra la pared y como dudaba que alguno de sus amigos fuera lo suficientemente amable como para tenderle la cama, la tendió el tan rápido como pudo, y dejo que un satisfactorio golpe de la cabecera contra la pared le dijera que su secreto estaba bien guardado.

Se sentó un momento sobre la colcha azul, y se perdió en los ojos azules de All Might que permanecía inmortalizado en la pared desde los 14 años cuando no sabía que hacer su mirada se disipaba en la de All Might... y se sentía un poco idiota.

Ponerse el anillo en la mano seria como mostraste condescendientemente su sentencia de muerte, día tras día durante los cerca de dos meses que le quedaban... Pensaba en las probabilidades poder conocer a su futuro marido, quizás era un viejo gordo... y la viejita tenia mala vista, pensaba. Que todo esto era un sueño y que podría terminar felizmente en la playa, con o sin Katsuki-san a su lado (preferiblemente con) pero bateo tan lejos el pensamiento como pudo.

Sin embargo sus ojos seguían viendo la chaqueta que colgaba en la pared y su corazón latía... Solo un poco más rápido, pero lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era normal.

Mientras que Izuku debatía sus _malditos sentimientos_ , como los había denominado internamente. En sala de estar la realidad era muy diferente, eso quiere decir que Midoriya no escucho el zumbido molesto de Uraraka cuando se levantó y vio a Todoroki agazapado sin Midoriya entre los brazos.

En ese instante Uraraka noto que la primera parte su plan les había fallado, una parte culpaba a Iida-kun y otra a Todoroki-kun por no esforzarse lo suficiente.

Ella chasqueo la lengua y despertó a sus compañeros de un codazo.

O eso es lo que recuerda Midoriya de su domingo... Porque en cuando regreso a la habitación cada uno de ellos estaba nuevamente en su mejor forma, Iida-kun tenía su chaqueta puesta, Uraraka su suéter de punto y en algún momento Todoroki había regresado por su gabardina.

Izuku los observo aun en camiseta y con una marca del cojín en la cara... ellos salieron de la casa tan rápido como pudieron. Izuku sinceramente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo...

—¿No se quedaran a desayunar? —recuerda preguntar, todo lo que obtuvo fue una negación con la cabeza y un "Muchas gracias Izuku-kun"... Entonces los pasos a trompicones por la escalera y un portazo suave.

¿Han visto esas semillas del desierto que se mueven con el viento, y pasan dejando surcos en la arena, mostrando la más desolada confusión? Pues así se sintió Midoriya Izuku en ese momento.

.

La sala de conferencias de la comisaria esta junto a la puerta del baño, es decir que en muchas ocasiones la gente se confundía de habitación, para la desgracia de estos pobres infelices, por suerte cansado de esto Aizawa colgó el cartel en su primer año de trabajo. "Sala de Reuniones" en letras grandes. Escrito en al menos tres idiomas, porque cuando se hace algo es necesario hacerlo bien.

Cuando entran al salón, la mesa los recibe, las grandes ventanas que le permiten ver la ciudad y si se esfuerza lo suficiente le pequeño café en el que Midoriya izuku charla animadamente con dos periodistas de Hero Express, pero Bakugou no sabe nada esto.

Se sienta en una esquina, y Kirishima opta por permanecer a su lado, no quiere quitarle el ojo de encima. Cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente entran Aizawa Shota con su bufanda virando en el viento invisible, Bakugou cree que él hace eso porque cree que es genial; Kirishima tiene una teoría que consta de aparatos y poleas debajo del cuerpo de la bufanda.

—Bakugou, mi chico. —Tras él entre Yagi Toshinori, con su según Bakugo espantosa sonrisa de mil voltios, la cual por alguna razón Katsuki detesta, piensa que a ese mocoso verde le gustaría esa sonrisa y quiere hacerle comer el polvo, mientras Katsuki se pierde en su desdén, Toshinori aprovecha para preguntar—. ¿Sabes que podría llevar a una boda?

—No, no lo sé. —Inquiere Bakugou, y de no ser porque la mesa está fijada al suelo con tornillos más gruesos que su dedo podría haberla pateado—. ¿Que esto no era para discutir el plan de acción?, ¿no tenemos más pistas de esos bastardos?

—¿Qué tal una licuadora? —Las preguntas de Bakugou pasan totalmente desapercibidas.

—¡No me interesa ninguna puta licuadora! —Exclama Bakugou, está a punto de levantarse y salir de la sala, el reloj marca las 3:15 p.m. y podría fácilmente regresar a su casa a dormir.

—Bakugou, hombre se amable... —Kirishima le da un golpe en las costillas, es suave viniendo de Kirishima.

—¿Pero como putas quieren que sea amable?

Aizawa quien intento mantenerse al margen lo más posible, para evitar contagiarse de la estupidez no puede hacer más que interrumpir—: Es verdad eso es inhumano para el dejalo ser.

Con esa interrupción la calma regresa a los asistentes, el ambiente deja de ser un caótico jardín de infancia para regresar a su _status quo_ , la comisaria de Shizuoka.

—Contestando las preguntas de Bakugou, —dice Aizawa—. El único dato biométrico que obtuvimos es una pequeña grabación que acaeció durante el asalto al tren, sus motivos no están del todo claros.

Aizaw presiona un botón, es una grabadora circular, vieja de esas que aun leen _casets_ , de no ser porque Bakugou constantemente destruye cosas, posiblemente los recursos estarían mejor proporcionados...

 _"Entréguenme el dinero o hare estallar al mocoso... ¿La razón?, esto es divertido..."_

—¿Solo eso? —cuestiona Kirishima, observando como la pequeña grabadora parece que se va a caer en pedazos. Gira a ver a su compañero, pero el rostro de Bakugou está en blanco, completamente blanco.

—Esa voz... —murmura el, el ceño se le frunce, cuando sus ojos conectan con los de Aizawa—Ya he escuchado esa voz.

—¿Bakugou? —cuestiona Kirishima.

—En el jodido tren cuando me reporte, ese fue el bastardo que me respondió. —Bakugou mira los papeles que están repartidos encima d ela mesa, debía haber alguna conexión algo pequeño, lo que fuera— ¿Tenemos el nombre del hijo de puta?

—Se hizo llamar Shigaraki Tomura. —Contesta Aizawa—. Pero no hay ninguna clase de registro, es como si no existiera. Al parecer no tiene conexión con nadie, en ningún lado podemos encontrar información de Shigaraki. —Añade posteriormente con algo de molestia—. Ni de su "Liga"...

—¿Alguna relación con el _DeepPurple_?

—Tenemos varias teorías —Dice Aizawa—Pero, siempre falta algo...

—El tren, —mascullan tanto Toshinori como Bakugou, y evitan mirarse a los ojos, Bakugou porque está enojado de pensar como el viejo y Toshinori porque está orgulloso, Toshinori continua—. El tren podría ser la pista, o podría ser un incidente completamente aparte.

Al traer nuevamente la atención al incidente del tren, solo pasaron tres días, perdió su vuelo... y muchas otras cosas que le hacen desear irse a la montaña y morir batallando contra un oso, o almenos ahogarse en su propio saco de dormir.

—Bakugou, —dice Aizawa, no sin golpear la grabadora para que se calle—. Lo que hiciste en el tren fue valiente pero actuaste sin órdenes, necesitamos disciplina en la fuerza.

—Eso significa... —Tanto Kirishima como Bakugou ya sabían lo que se les venía encima.

—¡No quiero ningún otro jodido trabajo de campo! —Grita Bakugou. Kirishima solo suspira, porque sabía que definitivamente iba a ser eso, espera que no sea nuevamente en las cloacas, o como vendedores de ropa interior femenina... O en un Autoservicio, como había odiado el Autoservicio.

—Es solo uno, algo fácil. —Añade Aizawa, pero nadie pierde el brillo peligroso en su mirada, ni el veneno que destila su voz—. Es un trabajo en el parque de diversiones, algo pequeño, encubiertos...

—Nadie quiere ir. —Musita Toshinori, peor como está junto a Bakugou este lo escucha perfectamente.

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —Interrumpe Katsuki—, si es tan simple ya debería haberse ofrecido alguien.

—Es porque alguno se tiene que disfrazar de mujer. —Menciona con simpleza Aizawa, esa es la cosa más simple del mundo, después de todo el no hace trabajo de campo desde que lo ascendieron—. El otro ira como uno de esos muñecos repartiendo volantes...

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —Exclama Kirishima extendiendo su mano en un gesto desafiante, interrumpiendo completamente el discurso de Aizawa. Es cuando la piedra de Bakugou aplasta en pequeños pedazos las tijeras de Kirishima que la reunión continua...

Aizawa evito el incansable impulso de llevarse la mano a la frente y suspirar.

.

En algún lado de la ciudad, Todoroki suspiro.

—¡Esta vez sí va a funcionar! —Ochako saco cuatro entradas del parque de diversiones, brillantes papelitos de colores que brillaban entre sus dedos. Las extendió como un abanico frente al rostro de Iida y el de Todoroki —. Izuku-kun no va a poder negarse, no va a poder negarse en lo absoluto porque hace un mes nos decía que quería ir.

—¿Entonces? —Cuestiona Todoroki, no completamente seguro de cómo había conseguido amigos.

—Iida-kun y yo desapareceremos en la casa de los espejos, y enviaremos un mensaje. —Continua Uraraka—. Algo así como que "podemos encontrarnos luego", o que "surgió algo en el trabajo".

—Suena bien...

—¡Esa es tu oportunidad Todoroki-kun! —Iida suena demasiado de acuerdo con el plan, Todoroki aún no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Pero, incluso Todoroki quien sabía que esos planes eran bastante tontos, no podía evitar tener algo de esperanza en ellos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _En este fic Uraraka e Iida son un poco de un incordio, pero ellos lo hacen porque creen que es lo mejor para Izuku, no los odien demasiado solo son personas preocupadas._

 _Para Noin no Nogitsune-san: ¡Hombre, pero si te he estado respondiendo como desde hace 4 capítulos! XDDD ¡Gracias, por el ánimo! pues de Kirishima X Todoroki, no prometo nada. Y sobre los despechados la verdad no cuento con la suficiente concentración como para hacer que sus emparejamientos suenen sólidos con la trama. ¡Así que nanay! No va a haber pareja para ellos, hay otras cosas por las que vivir a parte del romance._

 _Para Layla Eucliffe-san: Ya en pocos minutos lo público, se llama " **Mnemosyne"** es un KiriDeku y la historia va algo trágica, pero creo que tarde o temprano se pondrá bonita, dime que te parece ;) _


	12. Y los tigres no lo entienden

**12\. Y los tigres simplemente no lo entienden...**

* * *

 **Viernes - 11:30 a.m.**

Izuku inicialmente no deseaba ir al parque de diversiones.

Le parecía una idea divertida, y realmente deseaba ir hace una semana, el problema está en que ahora tenía a alguien a quien esperar... Quizás Katsuki-san a aparecería mientras la tienda estaba cerrada y pensaría que no quería volver a verlo, y con lo impulsivo que era quizás no regresaría nunca.

Izuku sabía muy bien que hacia una tormenta de un vaso de agua y que el solo pensamiento de eso era algo idiota, pero Izuku es el tipo de persona que no puede evitar hacer odiseas de problemas pequeños y resolver con facilidad problemas grandes... De alguna manera el piensa que Katsuki también es así.

Sin embargo, es en el momento en que Uraraka le estruja los papelitos de colores en la cara, lo hace hasta que no puede respirar, siendo perseverante a extremos indeterminados que Izuku termina por resignarse y aceptar.

Se despide de su tienda, riega las tres plantas que están en las afueras, se había olvidado de ellas por el estrés del último pedazo de mes. Se asegura de que el anillo siga en su lugar designado, debajo de la calma, acumulando polvo, olvidado por los dioses, y recordado en el momento en que va a dormir.

Acomoda sus zapatos rojos, y sale. La puerta se cierra en un sonido ominoso, y lo único en lo que Izuku piensa es en que debería aceitar las bisagras, aun así se encoge de hombros y se dirige al parque de diversiones.

No sabe que de hecho ese día, alguien toco su puerta con cuatro nudillos rasposos. Esperando poder visitarlo...

.

Mientras tanto...

—Si quieres tomar su mano —susurro Uraraka acomodando el cuello de su camisa— La tomas.

Atrás Iida asintió en un cabeceo firme, y le palmeo el hombro con furia.

—Confía en ti mismo, Todoroki-kun.

Si el alma de las personas se perdiera en suspiros, Todoroki Shoto está seguro de que ya no tendría ninguna. El ver las caras sonrientes de Iida y Uraraka le impedía irse corriendo del parque de diversiones, incluso le impedían dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Se los imaginaba en las esquinas de las habitaciones cuando hablaba con Midoriya, tratando de empujarlos juntos, de asegurarse de que sus almas quedaran enlazadas para siempre o alguna basura mística que impediría que Izuku, se casara con algún desconocido.

 _No sonaba mal_ , piensa Todoroki, pero él es un realista y sabe que en definitiva así no es cómo funciona el mundo, el amor no es un concepto débil que se fuerza, y Midoriya era terco... Él se resistiría, lucharía si era necesario. Eso... Eso también le gustaba.

—¿Crees que le falta más fijador para cabello? —cuestiona Uraraka a su congénere— Pienso que sus ojos resaltarían más con otro poco de laca... ¿Qué piensas Iida-kun?

—Creo que está bien, Todoroki-kun no es un niño, —y Todoroki por primera vez se siente satisfecho—. Él va a saber cómo comportarse, Uraraka-kun, confiemos.

Shouto ya no sabe si sentirse agradecido u ofendido. Pero divisa una mancha de cabello verde acercándose a toda velocidad por entre la plaza hacia el punto designado.

—¿Me esperaron demasiado? —Cuestiona Izuku, se siente algo avergonzado si los hizo esperar, su rostro se arremolina en suaves jadeos había corrido las últimas tres cuadras para llegar a tiempo... Ninguno de ellos menciona que llegaron casi 40 minutos antes solo para prevenir posibles interrupciones en su plan... Uraraka había incluso llegado a saludar a la mujer invisible en La Casa Encantada.

—¡No, no para nada Izuku-kun! —Afirma Uraraka, ella sonríe sutilmente, y la vena maliciosa que aparece en sus ojos pasa completamente desapercibida—. Vamos a entrar ahora que la fila no esta tan larga.

—¡Quiero ver los osos polares! —Exclama Tenya en un arrebato y Todoroki está un poco feliz de que en realidad si lleguen a pasar tiempo como amigos, le gusta la mirada en el rostro de Midoriya cuando está feliz... y Shouto sabe que pasar el tiempo con ellos le hace feliz.

Es cuando pasan sus boletos, y entran por la entrada principal del parque que el hombro de Midoriya choca con... ¿Un tigre grande y rosado...?

 _Naranja_ opina Tenya, pero termina siendo ignorado por el peso de las mayorías. Si el gruñido que se escucha de adentro del traje no fuera tan adorable al contrastar con el traje peludo y esponjosito, Todoroki podría haber estado preocupado.

Izuku se disculpa y el tigre sigue repartiendo volantes, Shouto supone que así es como debe ser.

Pero como en esta vida nada le sale bien a Todoroki Shouto...

El tigre no deja de aparecer, al final del día Todoroki sabe su nombre, lo tiene grabado en la retina pulsándole hasta en la conciencia: _Katsumi_.

.

 **Viernes - 9:30 a.m.**

Antes de la apertura del parque Katsuki maldecía profundamente el haber escogido esta profesión, de haber sido bombero o fotógrafo tendría más libertad, sin embargo ninguna de esas dos le permitía usar la violencia como un método de comunicación directa con su objetivo.

A Kirishima le daba igual, después de todo, él era el que tenía que buscar una manera de que sus pies encajaran en una tela transparente y sosa que parecía que se iba a romper con el solo toque de una de sus uñas. ¡Y eso que se había girado como un contorsionista ruso solo para poder cortarse unos milímetros las uñas de los pies!

Se había encerrado en el camerino, había revisado tres veces que la puerta tuviera seguro y había evitado llorar un poco, ya había llorado un poco cada día durante los últimos tres días.

—Ponte el vestido.

Escucho la voz ahogada de Katsuki, debía tener su traje peludito y rosa puesto. Incluso tenía una de esas cabezas gigantes, increíblemente adorables incluso para un hombre masculino como Kirishima.

—¡No quiero! —Exclamo contra la puerta.

Por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral, para su mala suerte Katsuki era bueno, relativamente bueno leyendo a la gente, Kirishima era alguien particularmente simple, incluso con una puerta de por medio y tres cerraduras puestas.

—¿En qué mierdas pervertidas estás pensando ahí dentro? —Grito Bakugou.

—¡Yo no soy en que se tiene que poner ropa de mujer deja de molestar, ¡no es que me guste la ropa de mujer, lo digo en serio! —Respondió, y tras una pausa aclaratoria en la que esperaba que Bakugou se hubiese ido añadió— ¡Es tu culpa!

El portazo afuera fue más que suficiente.

Y es verdad que Kirishima pensaba en algo... En Midoriya Izuku.

Como se vería si sus piernas se deslizaran por entre la misma tela, o si el vestido blanco se deslizara por sus caderas... Podía ver los abdominales de Miodriya resaltando contra la tela... Sus pálidos muslos, lencería femenina... Quizás estaría tan cohibido como lo estaba el ahora... o puede que fuera todo lo contrario. Quizás estaría lleno de confianza, con el sutil toque de timidez que lo caracterizaba...

— _Kiri... Kirishima-kun..._ —susurraría a su oreja, y con un lengüetazo amable, en el área que conectaba su cuello y su clavícula... el vestido desaparecería y ellos podrían...

—¡Kirishima! —La voz de Bakugou lo despertó de su ensueño—. ¡Tú solo trabajas en la casa del terror deja de joder, y ponte esa puta bata blanca!

Para su suerte, Bakugou no escucho sus sollozos ahogados. ¡Esa era la mejor fantasía que había tenido en meses! Y ¡Bakugou la había arruinado!

¡La había arruinado en dos frases!

.

 **Viernes - 11:30 a.m.**

Había sido un movimiento sutil. Piensa Katsuki, poco calculado. Ahora, está seguro de que fue incluso un poco más impulsivo para sus estándares habituales. Fue un destello fugaz en el que vio al bastardo de la cafetería pasar por su lado.

La brisa sacudiendo su cabello, el verde contrastando con el sol de plomo que calcinaba su piel. La sonrisa brillante, pero había algo fuera, algo desigual... Midoriya no sonreía así cuando estaba junto a él, era algo sutil pequeño casi tímido... Así como el movimiento de sus brazos o la forma en la que todo su cuerpo se acomodaba, y se estiraba con confianza.

Ese no era el Deku que Katsuki, suponía conocer. Incluso él sabe que en una semana, la gente no es amiga de por vida, a menos que se vea obligada a serlo, pero esta persona... No podía ser el Deku que conocía.

Reconoció a la perra de cara redonda que creyó que había sido un ladrón (o sabrá dios que maquinación estúpida surgió en su cabeza) un par de semanas atrás... Pero el bastardo de la cicatriz era alguien nuevo, instintivamente supo que había algo extraño en él. No fue complicado deducirlo, con el suficiente tiempo podría saber si alguien era un aviador solo mirando su pulgar izquierdo. (No es que lo hiciera a menudo, ya no tenía tiempo para eso...)

El bastardo estaba enamorado de Deku.

Podía _verlo_ en la manera en la que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el de Deku, en la _forma_ en la que parpadeaba a contra luz, incluso en la forma en la que estaba acomodado el cuello de su camisa, Katsuki a través de la máscara podía verlo.

Pero, Deku... _Él_... El no sentía lo mismo. Si sus ojos fueran como los de cualquier otro, podría adivinar que eran algún tipo de pareja... Pero ese no era el caso, en lo absoluto.

Katsuki escondido en su traje, _parpadeo_.

Se preguntaba quien podría haberle robado el corazón...

Elimino el pensamiento tan rápido como apareció, estaban investigando un _pequeño_ caso (según Aizawa). Pero Aizawa Shota nunca les da pequeños casos, castigo o no... Era algo que ameritaba toda su concentración, habían tardado _un_ día en encontrar la entrada, y cerca de _dos_ en averiguar cuando llegaría el próximo cargamento... Hoy.

Es así que Katsuki, perdido en el traje oscuro y agrio... Choco contra el hombro de Midoriya, un estremecimiento que hizo que su cabeza de tigre casi saltara por los aires y callera al suelo haciendo tres piruetas. Enojado le gruño; pero el maldito solo pensó que era una imitación de su personaje, un odioso tigre llamado " _Katsumi_ ". Bakugou Katsuki nunca había visto el programa, y al sol de hoy estaba completamente seguro de que lo _detestaba_.

Especialmente cuando los niños saltaban sobre él.

Katsuki creía que era algo relacionado al olor, si Katsuki hubiera seleccionado un aroma para un tigre de plástico no hubiera buscado hacerlo de un salmón desagradable. Incluso cuando el exterior olía a fresas salvajes por diseño de la tela, en el interior había un aroma más parecido al de los pies sucios...

Curiosamente el olor nunca se le pegaba si abrazaba el horrible traje al salir de él. Kirishima lo había visto una vez... Pero él no recuerda, se aseguró de borrarle la memoria a golpes, fue justo en el momento en que la pequeña risita había escapado por entre sus fauces... A la mañana siguiente le dijo que se habían ido de copas y que se había caído por las escaleras.

Eijirou sabía que esa no era toda la verdad, pero como estaba seguro de no tener una conmoción cerebral no le importo demasiado.

.

Es así que Katsuki, se mantuvo inicialmente en la entrada del parque. Sin embargo, La necesidad de rotar era inminente, no esperaba que a cada paso que diera terminara por encontrarse constantemente a Midoriya Deku.

Si fuera más creyente diría que algún tipo de lazo invisible los mantenía cruzándose en el camino del otro. Katsuki tiraría de esa cuerda hasta romperla, si eso significaba que Deku no se interpondría en su camino...

No quería que inmiscuyera con alguien como él.

Él no era alguien bueno, después de todo.

No era bueno en lo absoluto.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡Habemus Actualizacion!_

 _Este capítulo fue más una cuestión introspectiva, antes que una marcada en verdaderas acciones, el movimiento comienza en el próximo capítulo. Teñido de TodoDeku. Porque el Autor no odia el TodoDeku, se le hace lindo pero algo aburridor, por lo que me retare a mí mismo a ver que sale... Por cierto... Todoroki no esta en el medio. De alguna triste manera el esta muy lejos de ser un competidor en esta historia, y de alguna manera eso me hace sentir un poco mal... AHG. ¡Me callo!_

 _Para Noin-no-Nogitsune-san: Gracias por el párrafo, y la verdad la actualización se demoro un poco, hiciste un buen disparo sobre lo que podría pasar... Pero, lo siento, no sucedió. lol Es que quiero que esta gente se desarrolle por su lado, cada uno a su manera. Y sobre las otras posibles parejas, la verdad soy demasiado perezoso como para tratar otras que no sena las que están en el resumen del fic. Lo siento por eso. :)_

 _Para Karin Magical-san: Gracias por leer, ¡me alegro de que te gustara! El KatsuDeku tambien es la OTP suprema... ¡de alguna manera, puede que en esta historia terminen juntos!_

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _¡Hesperus de despide con estilo!_


	13. Complejo de Sísifo

**13\. Complejo de Sísifo...**

* * *

 **Varios años atrás:**

 _—¿Que estás haciendo Midoriya?_

Todoroki Shouto acaba de regresar del hospital, ha decidido que será médico para rescatar a su madre de un lugar tan oscuro e inhóspito como son las cuatro paredes blancas que la rodean. Sin embargo, Todoroki sigue siendo un chico normal de preparatoria y como chico normal que es recuerda haber estado _enamorado_.

— _Intento fotografiar a ese gato pardo._ —Contesta Midoriya, él está con un pie sobre la valla y una mano en un árbol como apoyo intentando que la cámara enfoque a un gato de orejas puntudas y pelaje como el trigo hilado, que esta sobre el árbol, arriba—. _Pero las fotografías siempre quedan borrosas._

Midoriya salta y deja que su cuerpo se acerque a Todoroki, le muestra la pantalla de la cámara y en el marco negro hay solo imágenes borrosas, hay azul, hay naranja y hay verde. Pero no está la imagen exacta del gato que ahora mueve su cola en desdén, mirándolos de soslayo desde lo alto.

— _Ves._ —Añade Midoriya observando de reojo al gato, como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

— _Parece escurridizo._ —contesta dejando que sus ojos de deslicen también hacia la pequeña criatura, que al parecer había robado mucho del tiempo de Midoriya.

— _Lo es_ —sonríe Midoriya, y a Shouto le gusta esa sonrisa porque es la que hacen las personas apasionadas por algo incluso si es solo un estúpido gato pardo—, _esta es la tercera semana desde que intento atraparlo..._

Shouto siendo lógico, no puede evitar plantar una duda que no germina en la cabeza de Izuku.

 _—¿No podrías fotografiar a otro gato?_

— _No._ —Contesta Izuku.

— _¿Por qué?_ —Recuerda preguntar, y recuerda los ojos de Izuku claros y serenos como un manantial.

— _Ese gato tiene los ojos rojos._ —Dice, acomodando la cámara y deshaciéndose de los intentos fallidos—. _Es algo particular, es el primer gato que veo así..._

 _—¿Podrías intentar atraparlo?_ —Dice sin pensar, espera una respuesta jocosa, pero como casi siempre lo que Shouto espera es distinto de lo que Shouto recibe.

— _No podría hacer eso, Todoroki-kun._ —Las manos de Izuku se aferran a la cámara con fuerza y las cicatrices relucen contra el negro de esta—. _Una jaula lo mataría, si se fuera conmigo y le pusiera nombre puede que se quede un tiempo; y después puede que no vuelva, eso..._

Shouto no quiere escuchar el resto, es suficiente.

— _Eso me destrozaría el corazón._

Pero termina por escucharlo de todas formas.

— _Tienes a Momo._ —Recuerda agregar, el labrador extraño que Mineta había traído un día junto a demasiada información sobre cómo mover correctamente las manos.

— _Es verdad_ —, la calma extraña y el deseo se han esfumado. Esta el simple puro y amable Midoriya Izuku, el que guarda dulces en los bolsillos para dárselos a los niños, y pierde sus esferos constantemente porque se los guarda en los bolsillos para mayor acceso en su cuaderno de notas—: _No puedo llevarlo por Momo._

Sin embargo todo lo que Todoroki es capaz de pensar es: _No hagas una cara tan triste cuando es solo un gato Midoriya._

— _Es solo un gato._ —Anuncia Midoriya, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

El gato parece cansado de dejarlos asolearse en su presencia, por lo que salta del árbol y se queda quieto, posando esbelto frente a Izuku que aprovecha para tomarle una foto. Cuando el sonido es satisfactorio el gato se aleja.

 _—¡Lo tengo! —_ Ríe Midoriya y su risa es como el repique de campanas, agradable, burbujeando entre el bosque. Todoroki no se le une porque teme desafinar las notas, pero está contento de verlo así.

 _Esa es la última vez que alguno de ellos dos vuelve a ver al gato._

.

Lo primero que Todoroki Shouto recuerda de Midoriya Izuku, son dedos delgados, aferrados a una cámara vieja. Recuerda cabello verde como el bosque se ocultaba en la parte posterior de la escuela. Recuerda una sonrisa brillante y pecas.

Recuerda los dedos cálidos que le cardaron el cabello ese día que termino en la enfermería, recuerda el choque, los gritos de Iida y el brazo de Izuku siendo abierto en pequeños pedazos con trozos de carne expandiéndose en la vía. Recuerda que Midoriya le había sonreído, y también...

También recuerda que se había enamorado de él.

Recuerda el flash de la cámara, sobre Iida, sobre Uraraka, sobre sí mismo. En ocasiones podría ver a Midoriya por la ventana, o buscando algún animal en una posición ridícula. Contratado por revistas y en ocasiones por pequeñas empresas... _Eso fue antes_.

Pero esa es solo una pequeña parte, porque también recuerda lo que sucedió después...

Trozos de plástico viejo, y una lente brillante reflejando la luz del sol contra la pared.

Ese día Midoriya no estaba llorando, el solo estaba ahí, con los trozos de lo que era una cámara en sus manos, la había roto en pedazos, Todoroki lo descubre por la abolladura que Izuku la había lanzado contra la pared.

Recuerda que Midoriya nunca volvió a tomar fotografías.

Incluso cuando eso era lo que lo hacia más feliz.

Ese día fue, el primer día en el que Izuku empezó a trabajar en el café.

.

 **Viernes 2:30 pm.**

Después de haber estado trastabillando en los carritos chocones; los oscuros tejemanejes de nuestro adorable trio, no habían llegado a nada. Seguían en la más absurda nada. De verdad.

Habían intentado que Todoroki-kun y Midoriya se subieran juntos al tiovivo y estaba cerrado, entonces lo abrieron una hora más tarde. Midoriya salto solo a un caballo alto y majestuoso dejando a Todoroki relegado a ser llevado alrededor.

Entonces lo intentaron en las tazas de té, y lo único que habían conseguido es que Uraraka se mareara y dejara cada pedacito del tofu que existía en su sopa de miso, (la que le había servido de desayuno) en un basureo cercano. Por lo tanto habían decidido que después de pasar por el baño irían a comer algo.

.

Pasan por la tienda de helados e ignoran por completo a la figurita rosada y extravagante que se pasea a pasos agigantados por el otro lado de la plaza.

Tampoco ven como los niños le saltan encima uno tras otro.

—¡Largo _maldit_... Estimados clientes!

.

Es cuando Izuku regresa con un helado en la mano que compro en un capricho.

Mientras Uraraka regresa del baño de mujeres, Izuku aprovecha para terminárselo pronto, no es que él sea un tipo egoísta. Es ella se robaba su helado, y ahora que tiene a Todoroki como chaperón esperando en las afueras del baño de mujeres puede comprar el sabor que se le dé la gana sin que se quejen de sus gustos extraños.

Le da un sutil mordisco su helado, es ahí cuando Iida se acerca.

—Me gusta ese sabor. —Dice Iida Tenya, trabajo actual doctor en un hospital de prestigio. Sin embargo a empezado a trabajar a medio tiempo como casamentero, Uraraka opina que debería dejar el trabajo e ir a vender a un _Wacdonals_ porque es francamente horrible.

—Puedes tener un poco. —Comenta Izuku extendiendo su helado, chocolate con menta, y una pizca de anís en los bordes, Iida se inclina y le da un lengüetazo. Ignora por completo que está a escasos centímetros del rostro de Midoriya o que debido a que no tiene sus gafas solo ha terminado por inclinarse aún más cerca.

—¿Tienes fiebre, Midoriya-kun? —Incluso un _poco_ más cerca, puede ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de Izuku, pero extraña sus gafas porque no puede verse bien a sí mismo y como está prácticamente ciego sin ellas no nota el agradable color que surge en el rostro de Izuku cuando se aleja.

Pero Izuku solo sacude la cabeza. Iida no sabe que las otras dos personas, están a punto de sacarlo del plan y mandarlo a golpear un poco, es cuando Midoriya está lejos trayendo las crepas que sentados todos un juntos en una mesa le hacen el sutil reproche.

—¿Tenías que levantar tus gafas...? —Cuestiona Uraraka, y es un poco aterrador porque tiene la misma expresión que tenía cuando un tipo muy gordo le robo el ultimo pedazo de aleta frita de tiburón en el restaurante de barra libre.

Incluso cuando el rubio de ojos extraños se disculpó con ellos, y el chico tímido de orejas puntudas también lo intento no pudieron hacer nada para que Uraraka Ochako dejase de verlos con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es más tenías que inclinarte? —Añade Shouto, algo constreñido.

—¡Pero no puedo rechazar el amable ofrecimiento de Midoriya-kun! —Dice con simpleza.

El no hizo nada malo, le ofrecieron helado y lo tomo, eso es todo. Las miradas recriminatorias indican que hizo _algo_ mal, pero Iida; siendo Iida Tenya no lo entiende. Después es regañado, y condenado al rincón cuando regresen al consultorio.

Izuku propone ir a la montaña rusa... Están juntos en una mesa, y la montaña rusa está ahí, en la esquina... Así que suben.

—¿Te gustan las alturas? —cuestiona Todoroki. Esta codo a codo con Izuku, sus hombros se rozan a cada paso que dan y Shouto finalmente es capaz de respirar, porque habían rivales por todos lados, o más específicamente uno que vivía en su patio piensa observando con cuidado a Iida.

—Sí. —Exclama Izuku, pero no es capaz de continuar con la razón porque después de estar sobre un tren en movimiento una montaña rusa no es nada—. Son muy entretenidas.

Y no es una mentira Midoriya es el único que se divierte en la montaña rusa.

Después de todo es el único que queda bien en la foto.

Cuando están abajo un poco aturdidos por la velocidad Todoroki está junto a Midoriya, justo a su lado. Estira el brazo para sujetar la mano de Izuku, para pasar el dedo cautelosamente por las cicatrices que había puesto ahí.

La mano de Midoriya era cálida, pequeña y también era... ¿Una zarpa peluda?

Al levantar los ojos todo lo que le devuelve la mirada son un par de brillantes ojos de vidrio en una cabeza grande y... terriblemente adorable. _Katsumi_ , y el maldito tigre solo le gruñe. Le gruñe con su pelaje rosado poco aterrador, y detestable sentido de la moda.

¡Es tan descarado que le gruñe!

—¡Qué diablos! —murmura por lo bajo y no suelta la garra porque soltarla sería lo mismo que admitir la derrota.

—Oye bastard... —escucha un insulto que es corregido rápidamente por la agradable voz que viene desde el interior del traje—. Estimado cliente, debería pedir el número de teléfono al menos.

—Lo siento, —responde con toda la delicadeza de una pared de concreto—. Pero piensa demasiado de usted mismo ¿no es así señor tigre?

—¿¡Que quieres decir!? —Grita el tigre— ¡Muérete!

Por un momento Izuku cree que ambos van a empezar a luchar de la nada y no quiere que lo veten del parque, nunca lo han vetado de ninguna parte y no quiere empezar ahora. Sin embargo, la supervisora una chica muy agradable, con el cabello rosa más brillante que el tigre Katsumi (Izuku es un poco de un fan desde el spin-off que realizaron con la serie de All Might). Ella lo toma de un brazo y lo tira lejos.

.

—¡Todoroki-kun deja de coquetear con el señor tigre! —dice Uraraka por lo bajo cuando están entrando en la casa del terror.

—¡No es mi culpa! —Se defiende Shouto—. ¡El solo aparece!

Solo basta un instante durante el que dejan de prestarle atención a Izuku...

En ese momento Izuku se esfuma.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Ha pasado un tiempo, un tiempo largo, lo siento por eso. Pero soy alguien ocupado y también porque pienso en muchas historias simultáneamente. ORZ_

 _Desde hace rato quería meter el pasado de Izuku, o la profesión que tenía antes de terminar confinado en el Café, (Porque se me hace ilógico que estos tipos sean doctores y arquitectos y él sea un tipejo en una cafetería porque sí) y decidí que Izuku sería un estudiante de Fotografía, con unos cuando varios estudios literarios. En los que no profundizare porque no quiero hacer de esto un 50 sombras de ALGO._

 _Ps. ¡No hay ninguna ley que me prohíba poner IiDeku!_

 _Para NaniMe-san: Awww. Gracias por tus amables palabras, me alegro que te guste, ¡espero que lograras dormir esa noche! y sobre quien es el prometido... sigue siendo un secreto, quizás es Mineta-kun y no sabemos. xD_

 _Para Karin Magical: La suerte de Deku es muy pobre, pero a la vez muy acertada, la verdad a veces ni siquiere yo mismo se con que va a salir. Por otro lado, ¡gracias por leer!_


	14. ¿Dónde está Izuku-kun?

**14\. ¿Dónde está Izuku-kun?**

* * *

Estaban entrando a la casita del terror, arañas de plástico sujetas a las paredes por finos hilos de Nylon que hacen tanto de hilos como de simples formas para evitar que se estrellen en el suelo. El papel mache en las paredes hace que parezcan ladrillos de verdad, y la anilina roja emula sangre.

Incluso para el ojo observador de Midoriya Izuku todo se ve muy, pero muy real.

Midoriya no es adepto de las casas del horror, sin embargo al ver a Uraraka-san y a Iida-kun tan emocionados por entrar no puede evitar seguirles el paso, es cuando comienzan a gritar a su oído, o cuando empieza a ver pequeñas figuritas reptando que no puede evitar buscar una salida de emergencia.

No escucha el agradable sonido de la voz de Todoroki llamándolo.

Tampoco escucha a Iida y a Uraraka.

Al final del día, Izuku no sabe que se sentiría horrible por haberse ido por su propia cuenta.

.

Es mientras se desliza por una de las salidas de emergencia, preocupado por pisar a alguien o algo, o quizás una criatura no humana que no divisa los volantes extraños, o los dientes afilados o el cabello rojo sino hasta que están cara a cara.

Por primera vez en la casita del terror un monstruo huye de Midoriya; y no Midoriya del monstruo, esto es francamente _extraño_.

Ve el rastro de volantes alejándose y no puede evitar seguirlo como Alicia siguiendo al conejo, un conejo muy alto, pelirrojo y de dientes afilados; un conejo muy parecido a Kirishima Eijirou quien es cliente frecuente en su Café.

Es en una parte alejada que parece más bien un lugar relativamente normal. Izuku cree que está en la parte desde la que opera la casa del terror. La figura esta oculta tras una cortina, y Midoriya no puede evitarlo:

—¿Eres Kirishima-kun? —Pregunta a la figura que esconde la cabeza tras bastidores y hay algo en el suelo Izuku cree que son ojos, Kirishima sabe que son uvas peladas.

No esperaba encontrar a Midoriya aquí, ¡no vestido así como estaba! Esto era el peor día que tuvo que girar la tierra, y encontrar la luz del sol. Porque no podían empezar a caer los meteoritos ya mismo. ¡Ya!

Pero como nada de eso sucede Kirishima se ve obligado a pensar rápido:

—No... —susurra, en el registro más alto que sabe manejar y es un falsete como el de una gallina de caucho gritando—. ¡Soy su hermana Kirishima _Eiko_!

Puede distinguir una sutil risilla desde el otro lado de la cortina, ¡Midoriya se está burlando de él!

—¡Mi hermano no usaría vestidos! —Exclama, dejando escapar su voz normal y sabe que está condenado. La cortina se abre en una esquina y solo ve la mano de Midoirya la que está llena de cicatrices.

—¡Kirishima-kun, está bien!—contesta Midoriya, y no hay burla en su voz de ser Bakugou estaría atorándose con su propia saliva en el suelo, después de todo eso es lo que había hecho durante la última semana—. No te queda tan mal.

—¿D-De verdad? —Se sorprende titubeando de sí mismo, y solo escucha un sonoro asentimiento por parte de Izuku, pero como esto no es una respuesta real continua—. Solo quieres burlarte de mí Midoriya, se seguro preferirías ver a Bakugou con vestido...

Es un pensamiento abstracto que nace de sus labios sin pensarlo demasiado, pero se arrepiente en el momento en el que la mano que estaba viendo se estremece en sorpresa, la cortina se abre y el rostro de Midoriya Izuku es uno ligeramente sonrojado.

Como si le hubiera dado el sol mucho tiempo por dormirse en la ventana del autobús.

—¿A K-Katsuki-san... —susurro, Izuku sintió la boca repentinamente muy, muy seca—. Con un vesti... vestido...?

Piernas largas, muslos pálidos, una cintura delgada... ¡Eh! No podía estar pensando esto, él no era un pervertido, el no era aun pervertido hacia Katsuki. ¡No iba a hacer algo tan deplorable y vil como imaginárselo con un vestido con volantes, o con una sonrisa atractiva, o con un vestido de mucama o simplemente sin ropa!

—No quiero ver eso... —Gimoteo llevándose las manos a la cara, porque sentía que iba a estallar si dejaba que alguien lo viera así— ¡De ninguna manera!

Kirishima si bien es un tipo listo, no es el crayón más brillante la caja; por lo que el creyó que lo que había en la cara de Izuku era vergüenza y no excitación, sin duda alguna era una mezcla de ambas.

—Por ahí esta disfrazado de Katsumi... —Revela Kirishima sin pensarlo demasiado sentándose en una butaca con las piernas abiertas de par en par porque esa es una posición masculina para sentarse independiente si el vestido es rosa o si el pantalón es de drill—. Al parecer ha sido la mejor persona para el trabajo desde que un tal _Shishido_ se retiró, y eso que él era un león.

 _Ah_ , la persona con la que se había chocado por la mañana, quien había sujetado la mano de Todoroki-kun... No puede evitar pensar que siente algo de envidia hacia Todoroki-kun, él había sujetado la mano de Katsuki, primero...

Pero Izuku no sabe que el objetivo de Todoroki Shouto era tomar la suya...

Midoriya evita mirarlo directamente porque aunque su cara esta embadurnada de alguna clase de labial coralino extraño, Kirishima-kun sigue siendo _muy_ masculino, y realmente no deseaba ver todo lo que tenía guardado en el encaje.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí? —Pregunta Midoriya concentrándose en los ojos del suelo (uvas peladas) y en las tripas (mangueras con gelatina) que colgaba de las cortinas.

—¡Necesitaba un trabajo a medio tiempo! —Añade Kirishima rascándose la parte posterior de la peluca roja, ese horrible kohl le estaba entrando a los ojos pero, si se los rascaba parecería que entro en una pelea con los otros travestis del lugar.

—¿Los dos? —Cuestiona Izuku, levantando una ceja acusatoriamente.

—Es... Eh... Ehm —elabora Kirishima tan rápido como le es posible—. ¡Falta de fondos en la comisaria, ya no nos dan la dotación!

Kirishima se siente orgulloso de su rápida respuesta, orgulloso hasta que ve que Izuku no le cree en lo más mínimo, por lo tanto realmente se espanta cuando Izuku se deja caer a su lado y pregunta en una voz que es simple curiosidad y horrible gruñido.

—¿Es una... _investigación_? —porque Izuku verdaderamente desea saber si está sucediendo algo peligroso, a él no le importa en lo más mínimo ser utilizado como saco de boxeo o tener un par de armas apuntándole a la cabeza (la vida en la tienda es cómoda pero aburrida) pero permitir que uno de sus preciados amigos se vea involucrado es algo completamente distinto.

Incluso cuando piensa que ser ayudado es algo bueno.

—N... no te acerques tanto —protesta Kirishima, pero si le preguntáramos directamente Kirishima en su fuero interno solo desea que Izuku se acerque otro poco—, Midoriya.

—Lo siento. —Comenta Izuku, y para su desgracia le hace caso y se aleja, levantándose, yéndose contra la pared del frente—. Es solo que, no quiero que hagan nada peligroso. La última vez, cuando no apareciste por varios días seguidos estaba preocupado.

Kirishima se levanta y se acerca a Midoirya quien está tratando de descifrar ahora con la mente más clara, alejada del terror, si la pintura en la pared quiere ser cuerpos licuados de personas o quiere ser moco verde.

—¡L-lo dices en serio! —La cara de Eijirou se ilumina como si fuera la navidad, y por primera vez Izuku se da cuenta de que las pestañas de Kirishima parecen de estambre con ese rímel— ¡Me extrañabas a mí y no a Bakugou!

—¡C-claro que hablo de ti! —Protesta Midoriya— ¿Por qué tienes que meter a Katsuki-san en todo?

—Pue eso es porque él te gus...

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar la mano de Izuku está sobre su boca.

Y sus ojos están demasiado cerca para poder tener una charla cómoda.

Es como un sueño húmedo.

Pero Kirishima se detesta un poco. Porque sabe que la razón por la que Midoriya esta tan cerca en este momento es porque se acercan pasos al otro lado de la cortina...

.

Después de que Bakugou Katsuki fue tomado con fuerza y regañando un largo rato por luchar con los clientes, lo cual le parecía algo sumamente inútil, si no puedes luchar un poco con los clientes entonces tienes un mal trabajo. _Al menos en el autoservicio y la tienda de lencería podían luchar con los clientes,_ pensó por lo bajo.

—Ojos de mapache —escucha en la voz de Bakugou Katsuki— ¡No tenías por qué detenerme en ese instante, podría haberle roto los dientes de un golpe!

—No estamos aquí para romperle los dientes de un golpe a nadie, Bakugou —protesta ella—. Necesitamos evidencia, y hoy es la última noche... Así podremos, podremos...

—Los viste no es así —ruge, ellos no lo ven pero Ashido Mina se estremece— Las fotos de los niños... Esos hijos de puta, están...

Las voces se diluyen lentamente.

.

Kirishima lo entendía perfectamente. Las fotos de esos niños con pieles como la canela molida, y el café con leche, habían sido traídos desde otro continente, como esclavos y en ocasiones como piezas de repuesto para aquellos con suficiente dinero.

Pero actualmente quería evitar que Midoriya se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, prefería mantenerlo lejos, si el mundo es una cortina Midoriya estaba entre el público observando la obra que intentaban presentar, no era necesario llevarlo tras bastidores.

En algún momento Bakugou Katsuki pensó exactamente lo mismo. Sin saber que Midoriya está más cerca de entrar en escena que cualquiera de ellos dos...

—Mira, —susurra Kirishima tras quitar la mano de Izuku de sus labios cuando sabe que no hay nadie afuera— Es Bakugou... ¿por qué no vamos a saludar?

Pero Midoriya solo sacude la cabeza en un intento de que sus manos ahora apoyadas con cuidado en los hombros de Kirishima dejen de temblar.

—¿No querías verlo?—Continua Kirishima, no sabe porque está intentando hacer que se vean, quizás porque la imagen de Bakugou formaría un lugar placido en la mente de Midoriya y olvidaría de alguna manera todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No... —exhala suave— No sabría que decirle...

Es lo único que sale de la boca de Izuku, él no lo está mirando directamente está perdido entre los volantes 516 y 1.300 del horrible vestido que le habían obligado a ponerse... y lo único que cruza por la mente de Kirishima Eijirou y es tan doloroso como un golpe en el estómago es:

 _"Tú, de verdad amas a Bakugou..."._

Incluso así, no puede evitar disfrutar cada pedacito de calidez.

.

—Solo tienes que seguir derecho y llegaras a la salida. —Dice Kirishima separándose de Midoriya.

—Gracias Kirishima-kun. —murmura Midoriya en respuesta.

Se ve un poco frágil, y Kirishima siente remordimiento porque al menos en una buena parte es su culpa, o _debe_ ser su culpa él había permitido que Izuku escuchara su tonta conversación. Incluso si fue solo una parte, difusa y desconcentrada Kirishima solo esperaba que Izuku no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo en el pequeño parque de diversiones al que habían ido a parar.

—Midoriya... —Quiere disculparse de nuevo pero no sabe porque.

—¿Si? —Izuku se detiene un par de pasos adelante y gira para verlo.

—No es nada, —contesta—. Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, —sonríe Midoriya, y la luz del sol le hace parecer etéreo—. Hasta luego.

Kirishima está seguro de que si Midoriya puede sonreír así, es porque no está al tanto de la magnitud del problema, eso le permite regresar a su puesto sin el corazón demasiado pesado.

La puerta se cierra cuidadosamente.

.

Midoriya está finalmente fuera de la casita del terror y el sol de la tarde empieza a darle en un ángulo extraño.

Al revisar su teléfono ve como está repleto de mensajes hay al menos unos 14 de Uraraka-san, cerca de 17 por parte de Todoroki-kun y 3 de Iida-kun. Además de otros 24 de la telefonía recordándole que se le va a acabar el saldo... Izuku suspira.

Es un pequeño desvió hacia los juegos de tiro que su visión atrapa la figura limitada...

Fue en un pequeño instante en el que Midoriya Izuku divisó una mancha de dorado, azul, blanco y rojo, si queremos una mejor definición optaremos por decir que es la bandera estadounidense en el traje de un héroe.

 _All Might_ , una de las figuradas más influyentes del siglo XXI. En edición especial y limitada.

Izuku no puede evitar comprar. Eso es suficiente para desviar su atención por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando Bakugou Katsuki está cerca nunca hay demasiado tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _El capítulo me quedo muy largo y lo corte en varias partes. Estas es la 2/3 (4?). Estoy aprovechando este arco para explorar el TodoDeku y el KiriDeku._

 _Para Karin Magical: Eh, ¡pues Katski-tigre el otro capitulo llega a su apogeo! :D Gracias por leer._

 _Para NaniMe: ¡Me alegro de que gustara la escena de Iida-kun, la puse porque casi no hay IiDeku y porque el trió aquel se auto-sabotea sin saberlo y se hace muy gracioso! Sobre Todoroki y las heridas de Izuku, los arreglaremos mas adelante, este solo fue un repaso poco coherente por la cabeza a de Shouto. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Ps. El próximo capitulo va a ser un Interludio, mas que un capitulo como tal... :D_


	15. Interludio

**I. Interludio: Todavía no ha intentado comerse mi cabello...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viernes: 4:30 p.m**

Yagi Toshinori sentado en su cómoda silla de oficina siente un escalofrío que le recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca, erizándole cada uno de los vellos de la piel, poniéndole la piel de gallina y revolviendo su estómago en giros turbulentos. Ya debería estar acostumbrado al sentimiento, pero sigue tomándolo por sorpresa.

 _Ah_ , piensa _: El joven Midoriya ha de estar pensando en All Might..._

Fue una tarde en la que entro a un nuevo café que habían abierto en las cercanías de la comisaría, era un policía novato y había notado que todo lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela de policía servía exactamente para tres cosas:

Para nada, para nada y para nada.

Estaba algo estresado y su nuevo trabajo a medio tiempo era más agotador de lo que parecía. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del nuevo café que había abierto en las cercanías de la comisaria, el piso estaba brillante y las vitrinas limpias. Entonces este adorable niño pequeño le había saltado encima, y le había pedido su orden.

—Un Machiato. —Había dicho sin pensar que eso podría ser algo difícil para un niño pequeño.

Entonces el niño le había preguntado con ojos grandes, abiertos en expectativa:

—¿Extra Caramelo?

—Extra Caramelo...

La cara del chiquillo se ilumino, llena de pecas, mientras se deslizaba por la parte trasera del mostrador, pasando por debajo de la tabla que los separaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que se conocieron.

La primera vez que conoció a Midoriya Izuku.

Después Izuku conoció sobre su trabajo de medio tiempo...

Durante esa época Toshinori estaba al borde la inanición, había probado con todo. Desde lavar baños, hasta arreglar tuberías con tal de llegar a fin de mes... Esa tarde había probado como _Seiyū_ Una agradable mujer del medio quien decido darle una oportunidad en un casting para personajes de un anime con dudosas oportunidades de éxito.

Pero _había_ sido un éxito.

El protagonista _All Might_ intrépido héroe que derrota a los malos sin chistar, más de 50 países se habían unido al movimiento, Japón no estaba exento, por ende Midoriya Izuku tampoco... Era tan adorable como era un martirio.

No esperaba que Izuku se convirtiera en un fanático, (que rayaba lo obsesivo) pero, piensa que podría ser peor, al menos no ha intentado _comerse_ su cabello o algo así, pero sabe que el reloj despertador de Izuku emplea su voz y que su tono de mensaje es exactamente el mismo que el suyo... No sabe de los calzoncillos de la suerte con el rostro de All Might.

Con las regalías tendría lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente sin mover un solo dedo durante el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, Toshinori no es un hombre egoísta, muchas de sus ganancias habían sido donadas a un orfanato cercano.

Incluso había logrado que algunos chicos de la comisaría ayudarán constantemente. Algunos de ellos habían terminado por ser caras permanentemente en el orfanato unas menos esperadas que otras... Había _una_ que nadie se esperaba.

Así que cuando el temblor recorre su columna vertebral, está en parte asustado y en parte agradecido. Midoriya debe estar sano y salvo en alguna parte.

Espera que le gusten las licuadoras, piensa Toshinori viendo el regalo envuelto debajo de su escritorio en un papel brillante. También, espera que no tenga que entregarla nunca... Se pregunta si sera mejor darle una tostadora...

Pero eso es cosa de otro día.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Al principio estaba dudoso de publicar esto, pero me dije a mi mismo. ¡Qué más da! Espero aclare dudas._

 _Pos metí el interludio de All Might, puede que existan más interludios, puede que no.  
Puede que exista uno sobre como Kaminari termino atrapado con cinta pegante, o uno de cómo les fue a Bakugou y a Kirishima vendiendo ropa interior femenina._

 _Pero puede que no existan._


	16. Rueda de la fortuna, ¿Kacchan?

**16\. Esta es la rueda de la fortuna, ¿Kacchan...?**

* * *

 **Viernes: 5:00 p.m.**

Son dos hileras de mesas, unas frente a las otras, y de no ser porque las mercancías difieren Izuku hubiera creído que eran dos espejos reflejándose los unos a los otros, peros su imagen no era tragada mientras caminaba por la línea que separaba los estantes los unos de los otros.

Usualmente la gente estaría pululando y corriendo alrededor, pero incluso para ser un viernes y estar en un parque de diversiones esto se sentía particularmente vacío.

Quizás era muy tempranos o la gente solos estaba divirtiendo en los otros lugares antes de poder regresar a jugar y apostar en los juegos de tiro. Había uno con muchos juguetes colgados, chirriantes en color y distantes en forma.

—¿Quieres intentar chico? —Izuku no noto que se había detenido frente a uno de ellos sino hasta que el tendero le ofreció intentarlo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —Se encontró a si mismo preguntando, incluso cuando su teléfono había vibrado con una notificación de Uraraka:

 _"¿En dónde estás?"_

Izuku piensa que se habían demorado un poco en contactarlo, después de todo se sentía muy mal el preguntarles a ellos donde estaban desde que el había escapado como un idiota.

—Son 5 yenes —dijo el tendero levantándose de su asiento, su barriga se movía con él y parecía que chocaría con las piezas de juguetes que se balanceaban sobre cajas vacías—. Si tiras uno puedes quedarte con el premio que caiga.

Izuku tomo el rifle que mantenía dos corchos en las puntas.

Sus manos se sentían grasientas contra el arma y evito presionar el gatillo con miedo a sacarle un ojo al propietario de la tienda, si apuntaba mal. Escaneo con los ojos los juguetes, había un robot, un oso panda, un remedo de All Might, pero ya tenía más de tres en casa; no iba a perder su oportunidad... Había un agradable Katsumi en una posición precaria arriba, hacia la esquina derecha.

—Oh, ¿quieres ese Kacchan? —Dijo el tendero sin sorna y sin complacencia—. Está en un ángulo complicado, ¿no prefieres el pequeño de la esquina?

—¿Kacchan? —Se encontró a si mismo murmurando, bajito y dulce—. Eso suena lindo...

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —contesto el hombre, acomodando su cinturón— Los niños le dicen así, termino por ser una costumbre, incluso al _aniki_ que trabaja ahora en el parque terminamos diciéndole igual. Es muy divertido ver cuando se enoja.

—Claro que se va a enojar —suspira Izuku, el parece el tipo que pelea con el cielo porque no le gusta el tono de azul, parece el tipo de persona que se atragantaría gritando solo porque puede.

Es verdad en la esquina había algo parecido a un Kacchan, pero no era del todo un _Kacchan_ era agradable, en realidad era quizás más bonito que el _Katsumi_ del estante superior, sin embargo desde esta posición comparado a la figurita que se alzaba con ojos fieros desde la parte de arriba.

Izuku se encontró a si mismo deseando a ese Kacchan más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo al disparar, no logro darle a otra cosa aparte del aire.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —Pregunto el con una sonrisa, grande y amable.

—Se me acabo todo. —Contesto Izuku palpándose los bolsillos, lo había gastado en la comida, en el helado y en el almuerzo. Ahora a duras penas le quedaba lo suficiente para regresar en bus a casa, o para pedir un aventón.

—Siempre hay una próxima vez.

Izuku estuvo de acuerdo con ese hombre, así que solo asintió y siguió caminando.

.

 _—Oh, ¿quieres intentarlo tú también...?_

Era algo ridículo, pensó el tendero al ver como esas garras apretaban el gatillo.

Aún más ridículo cuando el mini-el cayo en el suelo.

.

El sol le daba en un ángulo extraño, como que intentaba cegarlo con luz suave, astringente, extendiéndose por entre las grietas del parque, cubriendo las hojas en las copa de los árboles y aun así evitando tocar sus ramas, Izuku pensó que esa clase de sol era algo traicionera...

Especialmente porque el purpura estaba tomando ventaja.

Sin embargo, cuando su espalda fue golpeada con fuerza, la suficiente como para creer que lo que lo había golpeado era una piedra dejo de pensar en el sol.

En el suelo balanceándose, ojos brillantes de cristal.

—Esto es... —susurro—. ¿Kacchan?

—¡¿A quien le estas diciendo Kacchan?! —escucho el grito. El mismo de esta mañana, el que había tomado la mano de Todoroki-kun, al que había evitado hablarle cuando estaba con Kirishima-kun, la persona que más había querido ver de nuevo y también con la que más temía encontrarse.

—¡Katsuki-san! —Exclamo, el tigre se estremeció Izuku podría decir que su pelaje se había erizado, esponjosito y cubierto de rayas negras completamente rosa igual que ese, que había alcanzado a recoger del suelo y se acunaba en la palma de su mano—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres? —Respondió Katsuki, viendo que ya no podía escapar, y que había sido visto en tan horrible condición, mierda él hubiera preferido que nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de que era él. Tenía suficiente con tener a más de dos personas que sabían lo que estaba haciendo—. ¡Estoy trabajando!

—Kirishima-kun dijo que necesitaban un trabajo a medio tiempo... —sin embargo, Katsuki no pudo oír la luz en las palabras de Izuku; o como parecía que su corazón era demasiado ligero, a pesar de todo Katsuki no era muy bueno entendiendo a Deku.

—Ese bastardo... —fue todo lo que pudo contestar, pero al ver como los dedos de Deku se aferraban al pedazo de tela, relleno y vidrio no supo que era ese sentimiento fresco que le hizo olvidar lo caliente que era el interior del traje.

—Gracias. —mascullo Izuku.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, en otro tiempo, hubiera escapado. Pero ahora no tenía a donde correr, Kirishima estaba en la casa, ya iba a terminar su turno, se dirigirían al punto oculto y tomarían todo lo necesario.

—Por esto... —contesto Izuku, aferrándose aún más, al pequeño tigre... Katsuki empezaba a odiarlos, justo como odiaba los pingüinos y los osos polares, pero entre los dedos de Midoriya no era algo tan displicente como en la televisión, o como el mismo con este estúpido disfraz—. Lo... Lo voy a atesorar.

Entonces los ojos de Deku, se volvieron cristalinos.

—Es un maldito peluche—se encontró restándole importancia al problema o el hecho que se había sentido indudablemente tocado—, no seas llorón.

Izuku tomo aire, y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, la camisa a cuadros ahora tenía un par de gotas en la manga, por alguna razón pensó en cómo se verían di esta fuera la chaqueta de Katsuki-san que colgaba inocua en un gancho de su pared.

—Siempre estas llorando —añadió Bakugou incapaz de moverse, pero sí de mirar a otro lado—, ¿No te duelen los putos ojos?

—Lo hacen—exhalo Izuku—, después de un tiempo.

Ojos verde brillante y una sonrisa, de esas verdaderas, tangibles, esas que quemaban en la retina y picaban en el corazón.

Katsuki no sabe si Midroiya le sonríe así a todo el mundo o si solo es una expresión reservada para él, Izuku no le va a decir jamás que esa es la primera vez que su rostro ha conseguido esa clase de expresión.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo. —gruñe.

Está a punto de alejarse, de correr, porque esto es demasiado para el. El nunc ha querido conexiones, o tener que preocuparse por otros, Midoriya es alguien de quien posiblemente pueda empezar a preocuparse, ( _ya lo hace, el solo no quiere notarlo_ ) solo ha existido alguien de quien intento preocuparse, eso fue cuando era niño.

 _Solo termino por hacerle daño..._

 _Recuerda el grito, la sangre y la cuerda cortándole la piel de los dedos de la mano._

—Antes de que te vayas... —grita Izuku, Katsuki solo gira su cabeza e Izuku sabe que detrás de esos ojos de vidrio hay alguien observándole—, Puedes imaginar que nunca nos vimos. Hay alguien, algo, Gracias... Yo... Voy a esforzarme.

Kacchan solo gira el resto del cuerpo empieza unas cuantas palabras.

—¿De que estas...?

.

Pero la voz de Todoroki Shouto, interrumpe atronadoramente y _Katsumi_ solo desaparece entre el borde de su visión, Izuku se queda con la mirada fija en el lugar en el que antes estaba, el lugar en el que su espalda ahora es un punto brillante...

—¿Midoriya? ¿Estás bien? —Cuestiona Todoroki, quien aun desconfía del tigre, no puede ver su rostro no sabe qué clase de persona se oculta debajo de la máscara, no sabe porque lo ha visto tanto en todo el día o porqué siente que hay algo peligroso en su mirada—. ¿Te hizo algo...?

—¿Estabas llorando? —Pregunta Uraraka, algo preocupada con Iida jadeando en silencio a su lado, ella debe tener frio piensa Izuku, incluso cuando su mente ha sido llevada por el atardecer, por el hombre que acaba de alejarse.

—¡No! —Dice separándose con cuidado de las manos de Todoroki que se aferran en sus hombros, son cómodas; pero en este momento solo quiere sentir el punzón frio de la ausencia—, ¡Es solo que conseguí un premio en los juegos de tiro!

Levanta su premio, su regalo el que no esperaba y espera que le cubra como excusa.

De alguna manera al mostrarlo como si fuera un trofeo de guerra, hacia que ese trozo de tela... se sintiera más significativo, más pesado enredado entre sus dedos.

—Es lindo. —Dice Uraraka, inclinándose, ignorando por completo la forma en la que Todoroki haya fruncido el ceño al reconocer algo familiar en el juguete acunado en las manos de Midoriya—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

—¡No! — Lo dice sin pensar, pero Izuku solo puede apretarlo con fuera, hasta que la tensión en sus miembros es algo dolorosa—. Es importante...

Uraraka no se ve realmente afectada, ella hubiera dicho _"¡Izuku-kun!"_ , y hubiera hecho una cara preocupada, eso es lo que había hecho hasta ahora, sin embargo esta era también la primera vez que Izuku se mostraba realmente protector con algo que no fuera un amigo... Era, _extraño_ , interesante también.

Las miradas de los tres se cruzaron.

.

 **Viernes: 6:00 p.m.**

—¿Quieren subir a la rueda de la fortuna antes de irnos? —Pregunta Iida, intentado librar el ambiente de la duda extraña que les había surgido y que se asentaba en algún lugar de sus pechos, lo suficientemente pesada como para que incluso él lo notase.

Sin embargo junto a esta ayuda, había algo más. Una idea que destilo pro su mente, hubiera gritado _Eureka_ de haber sido posible. Pero se contentó con guiñar el ojo. O bueno, ambos ojos. Necesitaba hacer _énfasis_.

—¿Te entro polvo en los ojos Iida-kun? —pregunta Midoriya, el tigre ahora escondido en su bolsillo, lejos de miradas ajenas, incluso cuando sería capaz de saltar y mostrárselo a todo el mundo, por alguna razón pensó que sería agradable tomarle una foto ahora que las luces del parque se habían encendido.

Todoroki al principio no lo entendió. No lo entendió hasta que Uraraka le hizo el guiño correcto, era su oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con Midoriya, de hacer algo mínimamente romántico en este día que había sido en una buena parte un fiasco.

—Vamos Midoriya. —Dijo, enredando sus dedos con los de Midoriya. _¡Al fin!_ se felicitó a sí mismo—. Subamos juntos.

Izuku no vio como en la parte de atrás Iida y Uraraka eran capaces de finalmente chocar el puño.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Esto se alarga y se alarga pero es que me divierto tanto que no puedo evitarlo. Espero matar la parte del parque en los próximos dos capítulos, después del extraño interludio... XDDD_

 _IZUKU YA LE DICE KACCHAN A KATSUKI. AHHHH! Pero Todoroki está haciendo su movimiento... Tan, tan, tan... ¿Que sucederá?_

 _¡Descúbralo en el próximo, **Ranhansha**!_

 _._

 _¡Las respuestas que no puse en el capitulo anterior! ORZ:_

 _Para Karin Magical-san: Gracias por tomarte la molestia, casi tengo puros oneshots, y parejas crack. xD_

 _Para NaniMe-san: Pues me gustan los misterios, por eso el prometido anda mas perdido que el hijo de Lindbergh... ¿o no?_


	17. Detestable príncipe azul

**17\. ¡Un horrible y detestable príncipe azul!**

* * *

 **Viernes 6:37 p.m (?)**

Son dos personas.

Extravagantes ambas, aferradas al otro lado de la valla, no hay luz, pero tampoco está completamente oscuro... Hay luces titilantes, demasiado brillantes, demasiado fosforescentes, hasta el punto que podría decir que está completamente oscuro. Sin embargo a Jin no le gusta cuando está demasiado oscuro, al otro Jin que no es del todo Jin tampoco le gusta.

—¿Oh, Jefe?

Una pausa.

—No puede ser... —respira profundamente mientras que el otro lado del teléfono el du na explicación que lo hace sentirse intranquilo, a él también lo hace sentirse intranquilo, pero su forma de demostrarlo consiste en cortar algunas cosas y quemar otras a Jin no le gusta realmente—. ¿No va a ser solo el cargamento verdad? ¿Tienen evidencias?

—¡Ese bastardo, si tan solo no hubiera intentado apretar más de lo debido...! —gruñe al teléfono, descontrolado si no fuera por ese maldito, el sería capaz de seguir siendo el mismo... —. ¿Siguen en el bar?

Escucho atentamente un asentimiento en el otro lado y un par de risas, esperaba que Spinner no se enojara por estar demasiado en el teléfono, bueno no Spinner no era quien le preocupa había resultado un tipo muy agradable, con los dos... o tres... pero por el momento solo eran dos de ellos.

—No creo que sea necesario...

Un estruendo desde el otro lado... Destrozalos, hey, hey, no me ignores hijo de puta... ¡Callate Jin!

—Sí, jefe. —dijo—. Lo siento...

—Quiero que busques a alguien... —las palabras se hicieron cada vez más difusas, pero pudo captar lo que deseaba, a su lado un tipo aún más peligroso solo se sacudió contra la pared.

—El tren... —se encontró preguntando— ¿Alguien del tren?

Él no había estado en el tren, pero... Shigaraki Tomura si había estado, al principio no fue porque creyó que iba a ser complicado también porque habían terminado por contratar a un montón de mercenarios y aunque sea en parte uno de ellos los detesta.

—Bien, rubio, ojos rojos... —Masculla al teléfono, entonces por un momento duda—. Pero Jefe, ¿¡Cuántas personas se ven así en esta ciudad!?

Aleja el auricular del oído, a veces el debería controlar su voz.

—No hare más preguntas... —se dice a si mismo, y le dice Tomura exactamente lo mismo, rompele las piernas en lo que regresemos, aprieta los dientes con fuerza—. No, espere. ¡Solo una!

Hay un silencio agradable en la línea..

—¿Esta Toga-chan por ahí...? —Empieza— ¿Dígale que si quiere...?

Entonces Shigaraki Tomura le cuelga. Y el en el fondo de su mente se detiene. Justo en el momento en que el hombre que antes contra la pared en una postura relajada saca el encendedor se su bolsillo y salta la valla.

—¡Espera, Dabi-san...!

.

 **Viernes 7:00 p.m**

Tras una fila infernal, Izuku como a cualquier otro ser humano le molesta hacer fila. Pero como es un poco más agradable y quizás más decente no va a protestar, incluso cuando desea hacerlo y no ahora que la vista es arrebatadora.

Como medusas bajo el agua, en la bruma de la noche son las farolas de la calle que alumbran. Es en una de las esquinas a las afueras del parque, en el que la rueda de la fortuna está finalmente encendida y lista para girar, con sus dientes limando la arena del destino.

Izuku no tendría miedo en decir que se parece al menos un poco como si fueran estrellas, a Izuku le gustan, por alguna razón esos cadáveres brillantes condensados en la distancia son figuras imposibles de buscar en el firmamento. Izuku se pregunta si las estrellas huelen a papel y pintura seca, o si huelen a madera y caramelo quemado... Las farolas en la calle, las luces titilantes, y el rostro de Todoroki Shouto que intenta mirar tanto como Izuku ve a lo lejos.

—Midoriya...

Izuku sabe lo que viene, siempre que Todoroki hace esa expresión Izuku sabe perfectamente que es lo que va a preguntar y cuál va a ser su respuesta.

—Creo que está es la tercera vez... —dice Todoroki, en su rostro hay algo tímido, mas tímido y amable pero igual de firme que en las otras dos ocasiones— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En el momento en el que Izuku abre la boca para replicar, Shouto se encuentra extendiendo el brazo y colocando la punta de los dedos sobre sus labios acallándolo. Izuku descubrió el juego en la segunda ocasión, y está más que determinado a decirlo.

—Espera. —Interrumpe él, acero y azul observándolo con cuidado, casi con delicadeza como hierro fundido, pero no de la misma manera hay algo aterrador en el fondo, porque Midoriya sabe que es—: Se la respuesta.

Entonces Izuku está algo sin palabras... Con los ojos amplios, que se arrugan en confusión y al final hace una mueca expectante.

—No tienes que decir que si ahora... —comienza Todoroki— pero, ¿qué opinas de darme un razón?

Izuku asiente, y para Todoroki eso es suficiente como para continuar.

—¿Soy yo? ¿Es porque tengo el cabello rojo? —pregunta en un tono serio, Izuku piensa por lo bajo que es algo triste y algo tonto, especialmente porque desea reír—. Podría teñirlo todo de blanco o quizás... ¿Te gusta alguien más?

—¡No, no, no me gusta nadie!

No puede evitar encontrarse a sí mismo gritando esas palabras, o sentir un deje de culpa al ver como algo en los ojos de Todoroki es más suave. Al escuchar esas palabras, al negarlo con todas sus fuerzas... Izuku no va a aceptar que es posible que ame a Katsuki... No ahora, el hacerlo sería lo mismo que condenarse, el hacerlo ahora que el pequeño tigre descansaba en su bolsillo... Sería lo mismo que ahorcarse solo.

Toma una inspiración profunda, de alguna forma es como estar en el fondo del agua y cada movimiento es el mismo que nadar entre plastilina y poliestireno.

A pesar de todo Izuku, no puede odiar a Todoroki.

—Eres perfecto tal como eres Todoroki-kun.

—¿Entonces...? —Pregunta él, exige en una cara desolada, que Izuku preferiría no ver en el rostro de ninguno de sus amigos—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Todoroki Shouto espera una respuesta... e Izuku está tentado a no contestar sin embargo cuando los ojos de Shouto se le clavan como dagas en lo profundo del alma (demasiado frágil, no puede con alguien que se vea como vidrio a punto de romperse) no puede evitar dejar que las palabras se deslicen...

—Es porque...

Entonces una explosión.

Y la atención de Izuku está en la masa de humo y calor que crece exponencialmente.

—¿Un incendio? —La mente de Izuku está en una pérdida, no solo el techo de ese lugar a volado por los cielos, sus pensamientos también se han esfumado... Especialmente cunado empieza a figurar el posible lugar—. ¿Que hay por ahí?

—Si mal no recuerdo la Casita del Terror —contesta Todoroki, también se ve conmocionado pero no entiende la razón por la que Midoriya se ve tan asustado, es decir, el entiende que Midoriya se preocupe es una persona amable, pero para parecer que quiere saltar de la cabina, es como si conociera a alguien que esta ahí—, estuvimos hoy hasta que desapareciste.

—¿Ellos dos están...? —masculla Midoriya, mordiéndose la lengua, evitando revelar más secretos. Evitando que la tormenta de palabras se libere en la pequeña cabina, porque en este momento la preocupación es un monstruo que se tiende por su estómago y trepa hacia arriba—. Kat...

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta Todoroki pero es ignorado, olímpicamente ignorado.

Especialmente cuando los temblorosos dedos de Midoriya abren el pestillo de la cabina.

La mano de Todoroki se aferra a su hombre en un agarre férreo.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun.

—¡Espera! —Intenta detenerlo antes de que haga lo que cree que va a hacer—, ¡Midoriya!

Midoriya Izuku va a saltar, pero todavía están muy arriba y la caída lo mataría... Shouto no sabe que Izuku ha estado cayendo desde hace mucho tiempo y que un golpe no sería lo suficiente para romper lo que siente ahora.

Midoriya gira, y Shouto se ve forzado a retirar su agarre. Forzado a ceder ante este joven, con el que había crecido y compartido una buena parte de su vida, Shouto diría sin dudar que fuera la mejor parte de su vida.

—¡Todo va a estar bien, Shou-kun! —Dice Midoriya, hay algo afable, es el mismo rosto que le dio cuando perseguía a ese gato pardo que desapareció, la misma que le dio cuando sus dedos cardaban su cabello amablemente.

La misma que le había dado aun cuando había sido tan poco agradable durante su primer encuentro. Pero había algo diferente, había algo necesitado, algo que gritaba que Midoriya Izuku _necesitaba_ partir.

Entonces la puerta se abrió como un tifón y todo lo que Shouto deseaba era aferrarse a Izuku, besarlo incluso cuando sabía que al final de ese beso le darían un golpe... O la más fría de las consideraciones. Sin embargo, Todoroki no hace nada de eso, el solo grita al ver la espalda de Midoriya alejarse.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me rinda si haces cosas como esas?!

—¡Lo siento! —Es la única respuesta que Izuku se ve capaz de dar. El dolor sordo que le sube por las rodillas estremeciendo sus huesos, y la horrible sensación de las cenizas en el aire.

Sin embargo mientras corría, no podía evitar pensar en Todoroki-kun y en cómo no era capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, los de Todoroki Shouto y quizás los suyos propios.

Al pensar en Toroki-kun se le venían a la mente las imágenes del médico torpe que visitaba su cafetería, entonces las del muchacho solitario que era su amigo de la escuela, y por ultimo las de un niño solitario que no había aprendido a amar correctamente y deseaba aferrarse a alguien.

—Todoroki-kun si digo _no_ es porque... —intenta contestar al viento, porque tener demasiado poder sobre alguien era peligroso.

Izuku sabía que no podía darle la razón exacta a Todoroki, y era esta una razón muy simple. Era tan sencilla como respirar, y si la decía lo más probable es que se solucionaran todos los problemas pero Todoroki quedaría destrozado en un solo golpe.

Izuku está al tanto de que Todoroki Shouto, es un niño frágil, no desmerita al hombre caballeroso que está dispuesto a ayudar, o niega por ninguno delos medios que es un buen hombre. Pero no sabe si el aguantara el golpe... Y eso es porque esa es una de las pocas cosas que Todoroki Shouto no había aprendido a hacer.

E Izuku siempre va preferir destruirse a sí mismo que destruir a otros. Incluso si es a costa de su propio egoísmo.

—Tú me amas pero...

E Izuku no era capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Ese era su último recurso.

.

Empieza borroso, y termina de la misma manera, en caras de personas asombradas, en caras de personas que se alejan, en sirenas y lamentos metálicos agudos, es de esa manera en la que se mueve por entre la parte solitaria que la multitud evita.

No espera encontrarlo, no espera que le diga que es necesario, jamás esperaría algo como eso, por mucho que lo desea, no sabe cómo ha llegado repentinamente a desear tanto, de un hombre que a duras penas le dirige la mirada. Este sujeto extraño, que lo ha cautivado por completo.

Y se pregunta si esta es la primera vez o si esto es algo que ha venido de antes...

Cenizas, falta de aire, sus pulmones sesgados, la necesidad de escapar una señal en su cerebro que le sugiere que corra hacia el otro lado. Cabello rubio caminando hacia el incendio, cabello rubio... Los ojos rojos que lo cortan y el sentimiento de saltar.

—¡Kacchan! —Gimotea aferrándose a su brazo—. ¡Espera, no puede ir así!

Katsuki ahora, Katsuki, camiseta negra y botas, pantalón de mezclilla y ni un solo rastro del horrible traje. Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa, de recuperar la memoria, las fotografías y las cajas.

Entonces regresara casa, él sabía que eso no iba a pasar ahora que habían calcinado una buena parte de la evidencia. Kirishima le había llamado y si no se apresuraba el idiota entraría de regreso a esa puta casa en llamas solo para recuperar lo poco que ya no tenían.

Katsuki sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, los malnacidos habían aprovechado el descuido...

—Tengo que irme, Deku. —Es demasiado suave. Agresivo, indiferente y suave, una combinación extraña que lo hace querer gritar—. No me sigas, esta vez es distinto, en el tren decidiste venir.

Izuku parpadea, parpadea largo, sus manos se mueve como si tuvieran vida propia y se entierran en el cuello de Katsuki, aferrados en su camisa. El mundo es más rojo, y difuso. Se pregunta si así se siento Todoroki-kun cuando se aferró a su hombro, o si esto es distinto.

—¡Es lo mismo dejame ayudarte!

Las manso de Katsuki viajan hacia sus hombros intentando separarlo, si la situación no fuera esta, Izuku disfrutaría la impresión de las manos de Katsuki sobre su cuerpo, la sensación de necesitar estar más cerca, de aprisionarlo.

Esta detestable emoción dulce y desesperada. Maldita sea, _maldita sea_ , esto no puede ser amor.

Aun así sus dedos se sujetan al cuello de la camisa de Katsuki, con tanta fuerza que siente como si la tela se fuera a arrancar o sus nudillos, la verdad le da igual.

—No es lo mismo, quedate afuera de esto. —Gruñe Kacchan—. ¡No te metas! ¡No intervengas!

Las manos de Katsuki no están más en sus hombros, o en alguna parte de sus costillas...

Es uno de estos momentos que Izuku deja de respirar y su corazón deja de latir en el instante.

Ah, Kacchan le había dado un golpe, fue un puño en el plexo solar que le hizo ver las estrellas, eso no le dolió, lo verdaderamente doloroso fue como los ojos de Katsuki se suavizaban un momento y enseguida obtenían su borde afilado usual.

—Eso... —y es lo único que sale de su boca— no es justo...

—Pedazo de mierda... —contesta Katsuki, quien en vez de dejar que Izuku caiga al suelo como un peso muerto se esfuerza por acomodarlo cuidadosamente contra la pared, un pequeño acto de misericordia—. La vida no es justa.

Katsuki toma el móvil de Izuku, guardado en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa, no tiene ningún bloqueo, debería tenerlo pero de seguro Deku vive solo, se desliza por la pantalla de contactos y no olvida ni por un segundo que el fuego también está reflejando en la pantalla.

Mira las fotos de los contactos, no conoce a la perra de cara redonda... no conoce al bastardo de gafas pero puede recordar más o menos al tipo que gusta de Midoriya. Señala a los tres infelices y les envía una notificación.

—Espera al príncipe azul. —Bloquea el aparato y lo deja caer al lado de Deku, en un ruido sordo y si su corazón se sacude de alguna manera al verlo sollozando en el suelo es solo cosa suya—, Me aseguraré de que te encuentre.

Por alguna razón no puede ver la espalda de Katsuki desaparecer, está demasiado borrosa como si estuviera lloviendo... Pero, el aire es seco, y el cielo está completamente despegado de nubes. Sus ojos pican en la parte posterior y el aire se escapa, ya no puede mantenerlo, sus dedos están fríos y el suelo ofrece una insospechada comodidad.

— _Tú eres el príncipe azul..._

Un horrible y detestable príncipe azul, más bien un bárbaro que ha terminado por robar y saquear, quien incluso sin quererlo ha tomado cosas que le fueron dadas sin intención alguna.

Añade la parte posterior de su cabeza; Esa que escala a intervalos irregulares por toda su mente embotándola como humo y ceniza. Si se muerde los labios está seguro que encontrara ardor en ellos, sal y ébano.

Pero Izuku aunque lo niega, lo quiere de todos modos.

Es así que cuando Todoroki-kun aparece, aunque sea solo una imagen borrosa...

No puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _¡He regresado! Después de haberme ido de Vagashi las pasadas dos semanas..._

 _Por si a alguien le interesa saber que significa el titulo de esta historia:_

 _Ran (Errática, confundida) hansha (reflexión) significa: "Reflexión Difusa"._

 _Reflexión Difusa: La reflexión de la luz desde una superficie de tal forma que un rayo incidente es reflejado en muchos ángulos. Puesto que la luz cambia en una forma aleatoria, la imagen se convierte en una borrosa y carente de nitidez._

 _En todo caso el título lo escogí porque me gusta cómo suena cuando lo dices en voz alta, y por una canción. Pero termino por ser más grande cada vez..._

 _Termino por ser un concepto metafórico en la historia, como una situación (El matricidio arreglado) se refleja en el resto de los personajes, y hace que sean un poco borrosos. Quizás es como una persona (Kacchan), tiene tanto impacto en la vida de otra (Izuku), hasta el punto de difuminarlo todo... Bueno, ya dije demasiado, ¿verdad? ;D_

 _Respuestas:_

 _Para NaniMe-san: Bueno, soy algo troll... Así que no puedo dar mucha información respecto al desarrollo de la historia. Pero... Mas o menos por ahi van los tiros. La verdad no soy mucho de escenas demasiado sacarinas... xD_

 _Para Karin Magical-san: La verdad esto esta pensado mas como un Slow Burn que otra cosa, por lo que no va a haber mucho toqueteo por ahora... xD No me mates todavía, que algún momento llega._

 _Para Tsumetai Yuki-san: Gasai Yuno. Por eso te lo imaginabas como un conejo, pensabas en Yuno. lol Al principio si iba a ser un conejo, pero me di cuenta que un tigre era mas degradante por lo que termino por ser un tigre._


	18. ¡Disidente confusión!

**18** **. ¡Disidente confusión! ¡No quemes tu casa intentando freír huevos!**

* * *

Los parpados de Izuku se sienten como papel de cera, finos, y traslucidos en medio del bombardeo lumínico.

Está en una de las sillas del parque... Al girar la cabeza, _se siente incapaz de levantarse_... Observa cuidadosamente la figura humana que está en algún lugar disímil entre su derecha, (¿o es esa su izquierda?), a Izuku no le importa porque ahí está...

Esta Bakugou Katsuki, observando al cielo como si esperara algo.

Midoriya abre la boca, pero no escapa ningún sonido, solo es el aire... Aire acaramelado, frio y sereno del parque... _Esto_ , piensa Izuku, es en definitiva extraño. La idea gira por sus dedos aun así, no es capaz de aferrarse a ella y descubrir que está sucediendo.

En ese momento Bakugou quien está de espaldas a él, gira a verlo.

—¿Kacchan...? —logra articular, su lengua esta seca como si se tratara de papel de lija, y sus rodillas al intentar levantarse son lo más parecido al vidrio. Bakugou se acerca, no lo suficiente como para tocarlo, pero si para distinguir cada una de sus facciones.

—¿Qué quieres, Deku? —susurra, cálido y cortante.

Izuku mira a los lados, ahora que su visión no está difusa, la Rueda de la fortuna gira, la Montaña Rusa da un pase a toda velocidad con los gritos de sus múltiples pasajeros, y por encima de todas las cosas Bakugou Katsuki está al frente suyo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —y esa es la frase más larga que siente que va a poder decir con la ira que empieza a quemar a fuego lento por su pecho, y se alza hasta su boca.

—Te desmayaste... —regaña Bakugou.

—¡No me desmaye, me noqueaste! —Interrumpe Izuku, le tiemblan las manos y su corazón late hasta el punto en el que desea escapar de su pecho, puede sentir la sangre correr y apretujarse en sus sienes—, entonces te fuiste corriendo y dijiste que esperara...

Sin embargo Izuku no es capaz de repetir las mismas palabras que Kacchan dijo...

Porque eso sería admitir la derrota.

—Pero regrese. —refunfuña Katsuki, acercándose otro par de pasos.

Izuku se sienta en la silla del parque. Sus ojos e acostumbran a la luz y al Katsuki que no está al alcanze de la mano, pero es en apariencia un objeto solido frente a sus ojos, levanta la mano para borrar lagrimas que no sabe si estna adentro o afuera.

Entonces, el metal frio se presiona contra su ojo, y sin mirar guarda la mano asustada.

—¿Dónde están Iida y Uraraka...? —Pregunta, mirando al hombre rubio, quien tiene las manos en los bolsillos. El que ahora mira cuidadosamente cada una de las luces que centelleaban en los alumbrados del parque—, ¿Todoroki-kun...?

Carmesí brillante, reflejado en las farolas se centró en él nuevamente.

—¡Pero si vinimos solo tú y yo al parque! —Masculla, sin embargo esos ojos no dejaron por un solo instante el rostro de Deku—, ¡Hablando de otros bastardos, como si solo yo no bastara, que desagradable eres Deku!

El rostro de Izuku se desdibuja en consternación.

—Esto se siente como un jodido sueño. —murmura Katsuki, y su aliento forma una nube de humo tenue que desaparece en el fulgor de la lámpara.

Entonces Izuku lo ve avanzando hacia los puestos de algodón de azúcar, en una línea que marcaba la pauta divisoria entre el área lúgubre en la que se encontraba y las estrellas chispeantes de las farolas.

—¡No! —Izuku le detiene, por primera vez poniéndose de pie—, ¡Si esto es un sueño debe ser mi sueño, Kacchan!

Katsuki lo observa un largo rato, es una mirada lenta y calculadora, sin embargo en su sonrisa había algo similar al orgullo, especialmente en la línea de dientes blancos que le dieron la bienvenida hace unos minutos al reino de la conciencia...

—Es verdad —suspira Katsuki, dejando que Izuku se acercara—, esto es solo un sueño Deku. Yo no tendría sueños tan estúpidos...

Izuku incapaz de moverse, o de resistir, permitió que su muñeca fuera llevada. Incluso cuando no había olvidado lo que había en esa mano. Lo que estaba en su dedo anular. Lo permitió hasta que sus dedos estuvieron enredados con los de Katsuki.

Y la banda fría de plata se presionó contra la mano pálida de Bakugou.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? —Mascullo Izuku en respuesta— Si esto es un sueño, entonces tú no deberías estar aquí.

Pero Bakugou no reacciona.

Esas tenues palabras, Izuku logro decirlas antes de que el anillo empezara a quemar contra su dedo.

Brasas puestas sobre la piel presta a formar ampollas, como las vides de una rosa que empezaban a crecer por su brazo deslizándose por la muñeca, vio como cada una de ellas se enredaba solo en su carne y hueso.

Ignorando por completo a Bakugou Katsuki, cuyos dedos evitaban que sus dedos se cerraran sobre sí mismo para escapar del dolor, las uñas creaban marcas rojas en el dorso de la mano de Kacchan, ahora manchadas de sangre rutilante.

Izuku se encontró a si mismo incapaz de escapar del agarre férreo de Bakugou.

Las piernas de Izuku solo tiemblan, puede sentirlas en los huesos, el calor lacerante quemando y cauterizando, pero lo peor es el rostro de Bakugou; carente de emoción, no hay ira, no hay pena.

Eso es hasta que la oscuridad se envuelve a su alrededor, cuando la mano libre de Katsuki sube hasta cubrirle los ojos.

—Despiértate antes de que sea peor.

—¿Kacchan...? —susurra y sabe que está goteando, no solo sus ojos, pero la sangre en sus manos resbalándole por el codo. Las palabras son saladas y húmedas en el fondo de la lengua, intenta quitar la mano de Katsuki, quiere ver si ese de verdad es Katsuki, o si es alguien más.

— _Despierta, Deku._

.

 **Viernes: 8:00 P.M.**

El mundo para Izuku repentinamente, se tiñe de color.

Está en una silla del parque, mira sus manos las extiende al frente. No hay anillo, no hay ninguna banda de plata en ninguno de sus dedos, a su lado esta Todoroki, mantiene una mirada preocupada, Izuku se está acostumbrando a verla cada vez más seguido.

Espera gritos, espera un golpe al menos, pero lo que obtiene es a Uraraka Ochako que salta desde una esquina y se aferra a sus brazos. Todoroki Shouto le da un asentimiento, desdobla las rodillas y se va.

—Iida-kun está en el incendio —dice ella— no podían mantenerse ambos aquí, él fue a revisar mientras Todoroki-kun esperaba que despertaras. Incluso cuando les dije que todo estaría bien si te quedabas solo conmigo, el no quiso irse.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —pregunta Izuku, él sabe la respuesta pero comprobar le sirve para dos cosas, _una_ para sentir un dolor punzante en alguna parte del lado izquierdo, y la _otra_ para saber que Bakugou de hecho se preocupa por él.

No sabe cuál de las dos es peor.

—Un mensaje. —Contesta Ochako— Un mensaje en el celular de Todoroki-kun.

Izuku asiente y decide que definitivamente _duele_.

Especialmente cuando las sirenas del camión de Bomberos arrasan alrededor del parque.

En alguna parte, muy al fondo Uraraka Ochako se arrepiente de haber conseguido esas entradas para el Parque de Diversiones, de saber que esto iba a terminar así, con Izuku atacado, las flamas quemando un lugar en que habían hecho... Hasta cierto punto recuerdos memorables.

Hubiera sido más fácil nunca haber venido.

.

 **Viernes: 7:45 P.M**

Cuando Bakugou está frente al fuego, sabe en una parte profunda de su mente que obro mal. Pero él no es lo suficientemente bueno como para regresar a pedir disculpas, especialmente ahora que la madera de la casa es frágil y el humo se alza por el cielo como nubes de tormenta.

Sus ojos recorren la multitud, buscando dos cosas, la primera es un hombre pelirrojo y al segunda es alguien que disfrute la multitud y las llamas, el pirómano que inicio esto no debe estar lejos, y si Katsuki recuerda bien quien es, está seguro de que ha de estar llegando al lugar al que necesitan ir.

No encontrándolo afuera, sus ojos se ciñen en la casa. Bailando sobre ella demonios rojos, creciendo y apilándose unos sobre otros. Ese era el único lugar... Busco una manguera en los alrededores, sorprendido de como la construcción de un sitio tan tonto, hubiera sido un blanco tan fácil.

Sin embargo Katsuki también sabía que la _razón_ por la que la casa se había incendiado, era porque ellos estaban aquí.

Roció el agua fría por su cuerpo, e ignorando cada una de las señas del hombre de gafas, que intento sujetarlo cuando su cuerpo tomo el impulso necesario para saltar en las llamas.

Es así como pasando por lo bajo, agazapado en el suelo. Encontró a Kirishima Eijirou, forcejeando con un pedazo de cemento, esto hubiera sido un espectáculo estúpido de no ser porque debajo estaba tendida la figura con el cabello más rosa que el estúpido traje que se había visto forzado a usar durante toda la semana.

Ella respiraba pesadamente, sin embargo al verlo acercarse sus ojos brillaron como el oro.

Katsuki no hizo ademan alguno de callarla y eso es porque él, bien sabía que ella no era capaz de hablar. Demasiado humo, demasiado pesado. Ella era la única persona que se había visto atrapada en el medio del Incendio, incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Y Kirishima a su lado, solo mantenía esa mirada abierta y desgarrada, mientras forcejeaba con el destino.

Fue entre los dos, que levantaron la placa.

En otra ocasión Katsuki podría haberse jactado... Sin embargo el humo era demasiado espeso, y ella había ya perdido la conciencia.

Es cuando el aire de la noche los golpea nuevamente que ambos se ven capaces de depositar a su compañera de trabajo en el suelo, Katsuki la recuerda como la chica que tiene un montón de pegatinas extrañas en el cubículo, quien de alguna manera es capaz de acercarse y alejarse de ambos sin ser completamente repelida.

Pero ahora es como una cascara frágil en el pavimento.

Kirishima Eijirou realmente cree que debería irse, pero dejar un compañero en mal estado, dejar un compañero en medio de un lugar inhóspito... ¡Eso no es masculino! Poco importa que sea una chica o un tipo, no es _posible_ simplemente irse.

Y Mina como si hubiese entendido una señal universal, incapaz aun de hablar y con la ropa desgastada da un asentimiento.

En ocasiones ambos se arrepentían de haberse conocido de antes.

Kirishima sacude el polvo de sus pantalones, la ceniza y el olor a carne quemada que esta aferrado a su ropa, y siente que en cada movimiento que deja una estela.

—¿Crees que lograremos llegar? —Pregunta a Bakugou, rascándose la parte posterior de la nuca—. Es posible que ese Aizawa-san nos quite del caso... No tenemos auto...

Bakugou se levanta del suelo, después de golpear suavemente a Mina en el hombro. Ella traduce eso como "Idiota" y también de alguna forma lo entiende como una disculpa, es así que el objeto metálico en su bolsillo no se siente como un desperdicio.

—Vamos a tomar prestado uno. —murmura Katsuki sin cuidado, alejándose.

—Nunca los devuelves Bakugou... —suspira Kirishima, y se atreve a ver a Mina—, como esa vez en el Autoservicio...

Sin embargo lo único que ve es a un hombre inclinado sobre ella, y es algo curioso porque es la primera persona que ve con el cabello a dos colores, una parte infantil sería capaz de preguntarle que clase de tinte usa.

La otra sabe que mirar hacia atrás es una pérdida de tiempo y por lo bajo le ofrece una disculpa a Ashido Mina.

—No es momento de hablar de nuestro jodido pasado —anuncia Bakugou dejando detrás las llamas del incendio y la posible evidencia que habían recolectado. Con suerte Ashido tiene la copia, y con suerte el objetivo de esos sujetos es otra persona—, tenemos que llegar al maldito Deposito antes de que se enteren.

Hay un silencio tenso en el que ambos piensan lo mismo: _¿De verdad necesitan irse?_

La indiscutible respuesta es un _¡Sí!,_ que resuena en sus cabezas y fulgura en sus ojos.

—¡Mierda! —comenta Bakugou al recordarlo—. ¡No puedes irle diciendo a los civiles lo que hacemos! En el camino me encontré a ese jodido Deku...

—¿ _Quién_? —cuestiona Kirishima.

—¡Midoriya Deku! —Grita Bakugou—. El bastardo molesto de la cafetería, el que tiene el pelo como mocos. Joder, el humo te acabo de dañar las pocas neuronas que te quedaban...

—¿Hablas de Midoriya Izuku...? —pregunta Kirishima, dejando que su cabeza se incline a un lado.

—¿ _Izuku_...? —exhala Katsuki en perceptible confusión.

—Ese es su nombre. —exclama Kirishima, y tiene tantas ganas de reír como las tiene de llorar—. Espera... ¿No lo sabias?

Ya no sabe si es la luz, o la ceniza en sus ojos, pero Bakugou esta avergonzado.

—No es tu jodido problema. —masculla caminando hacia adelante.

Kirishima, sacude la cabeza antes de continuar, espera que roben un auto agradable, la última vez Bakugou se había llevado una ambulancia, pero eso fue durante el incidente del horrible Autoservicio, y sinceramente prefiere no recordarlo.

 _Ah, Midoriya,_ piensa Kirishima, _que hombre tan problemático del que te has enamorado._

—¡Esperame, Bakugou! —grita Kirishima, sin obtener ni la más mínima mirada.

La noche diluye sus figuras mientras ambos se dirigen al Depósito.

Indiscutiblemente es una _trampa_.

.

Tres días después, justo en uno de los callejones laterales del Café.

Midoriya Izuku encuentra a Bakugou Katsuki con una herida de bala en el costado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _La epifanía de Deku, viene de la imagen de Aro..._

 _Y sobre el estado de Kacchan. Pues, ya saben. Le dispararon._

 _Para NaniMe-san: Si, Deku tiene algo de suicida indiscutiblemente, pero salto cuando ya faltaba poco para que estuviera abajo, se podria haber roto una pata. Pero recordemos como es de impudente. "Ranhansha" es una palabra Japonesa. Y pues, suena lindo... Como que te queda en la cabeza, ¿o solo a mi me pasa? :D_

 _Para Layla Eucliffe-san: A ratos siento lastima por Shouto, entonces se me pasa. El a mis ojos sigue siendo un niño... Me siento un poco mal por el._

 _Para Karin Magical-san: ¡Me alegra lo del instinto asesino, de veras! Pronto se vienen las parte romanticonas... Bueno, mas o menos. :D_

 _Gracias por leer y..._

 _¡Descubra más en el próximo, **Ranhansha**!_


End file.
